Juste pour un sourire
by Malweyn
Summary: Suite à une erreur, Teddy Lupin et Valentin Malefoy remontent le temps de 20 ans. Profitant de la chance qui lui est offerte, Valentin souhaite rester pour voir sa mère qu'il n'a jamais connu. Les conséquences pourraient être dramatiques, mais qu'importe!
1. Prologue: La mort n'est pas une fin

_Helloo, je publie cette fic pour remercier **Bewitch_Tales** de m'avoir fait aimer le couple Hermione Drago. Je n'aimais pas spécialement ce couple avant de lire ses merveilleuses fics, car trop clichées, pas très intéressantes, mais je dois avouer qu'elle m'a ouverte les yeux. Donc merci, cette fic est pour toi ! bibi_

_Les deux héros de l'histoire sont Teddy Lupin qui appartient à la merveilleuse JKR et dont je l'emprunte pour les besoins de mon histoire, et Valentin Malefoy, le fruit de l'union entre Hermione et Drago. _

_Encore un énorme merci à JKR pour son monde fabuleux! Merci de nous le prêter, car c'est une magie constante! _

**Prologue : La mort n'est pas une fin**

**"La mort ferme les yeux des morts et ouvre ceux des survivants" (Gilbert Cesbron)**

***Fin Avril 1998***

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que la guerre était à son apogée. Les pertes étaient nombreuses du côté de l'Ordre et des mangemorts. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient tous donnés pour trouver et détruire les distincts Horcruxes qui devaient l'être. Il restait les plus important mais Harry et Ron devaient faire face à un problème qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu. A la fin septembre 1997, Hermione avait appris qu'elle était enceinte… Malgré l'insistance d'Harry, mais surtout de Ron, elle n'avait jamais divulgué l'identité du père. Cela avait été si prompt et soudain, qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait regretter cette folle nuit ou au contraire, la prendre comme une bénédiction à toute épreuve. Après plusieurs visites chez le pédo-médicomage, elle avait appris avec stupeur qu'elle attendait des jumeaux. Cette fois, elle en était sûre, elle n'avorterait pas et affronterait les conséquences de ses actes, avec ou sans le père. Il fallait bien avouer qu'elle avait été mal pour Ron, qui n'avait pas digéré. Mais elle ne lui devait rien, ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant un lapse de temps qu'on pourrait qualifier d'éphémère. Cependant, Hermione avait insisté pour poursuivre la quête des Horcruxes malgré sa grossesse, afin d'aider au mieux ses amis.

Depuis la 2eme année, et, tour à tour, le journal de Jedusor, la bague de Gaunt, le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Pouffsoufle furent détruits par les trois héros. Au moment de la trouvaille du diadème de Serdaigle, Hermione fut capturée par Goyle avant la mort de Crabbe et la destruction du cinquième Horcruxe. Harry et Ron, bien malgré lui, n'arrivèrent pas à la retrouver et la bataille de Poudlard se profilait à l'horizon.

Hermione, auréolé de son huitième mois de grossesse, fut enfermée dans une cave délabrée au sous sol du manoir Malefoy…Humide, froide, la cave n'avait rien du palace qu'occupait les habitants du manoir. La jeune fille pouvait apercevoir des araignées tisser leurs toiles dans les recoins poussiéreux, ou les rats déchiquetés des vieux os qui devaient se trouver ici depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire possible, la protection des mangemorts fut bien meilleure, qu'elle ne le fut quand Greyback les avait capturé quelques semaines plus tôt.

Hermione était assise dans un coin à méditer. Que pensait-elle à cet instant ? Comment allait-elle mettre ses enfants…ses fils au monde… une larme lui coula sur la joue. Elle entendit un bruit de ne pas venir vers elle. Elle ravala sa tristesse pour paraître forte. Elle fut surprise de voir Drago devant elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour ne pas le voir. Drago ouvrit la porte des cachots, sa baguette en main et demanda à Hermione de ne pas bouger. Voyant, qu'elle ne ferait rien pour le désobéir, il abaissa prudemment sa baguette et lui dit :

- Tu n'étais pas censé te trouver là…

Il avait dit cela avec une voix à peine audible, voire douce. Il ne la traitait plus de sang de bourbe ou miss je sais tout, il n'en avait pas envie. Aujourd'hui, Drago regrettait vraiment qu'elle se trouvât là, mais il n'y pouvait plus grand-chose à présent. Hermione, elle ne répondit pas, bouillant sur place. Enervée, écœurée, elle ne savait plus quoi penser de lui après tout ça.

- C'est Weasley qui était prévu à la base, se rattrapa Drago. J'ai l'impression que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait pas apprécié la dernière fois… Mais une femme enceinte, dit-il, c'est plus facile à enlever qu'un rouquin, aussi stupide qui soit !

- La ferme Malefoy, je ne veux plus t'entendre !

Nouveau soupire de Drago.

- Ecoute…

Lucius Malefoy descendit à la cave pour « s'amuser » un peu avec Granger. La faire souffrir, ne se souciant pas de son état, pour être absolument sûr que cette fois, elle n'en y échapperait pas. Mais quand il vit son fils présent, il se cacha avec le sort « Désillusion » et décida d'épier la conversation.

Hermione s'était levée furibond et cria :

- Non toi écoute ! Je croyais que tu étais du bon côté, et non j'apprends que tu es un mangemort comme tes deux gorilles !

- Eh ! s'indigna Drago. Non je ne suis pas un mangemort. Avec Théo, on s'est dit qu'on pouvait faire semblant de l'être. Tant qu'on est protégé par nos pères respectifs, on ne craint rien.

Lucius bouillait sur place, serra les poings et continua d'écouter.

- Je ne savais même pas que tu étais enceinte… blêmit Drago

- A qui la faute ! le tacla Hermione

Drago la regarda avec de gros yeux ronds. S'en voulant d'avoir tenté de tuer Dumbledore, Drago s'était réfugié seul à méditer de ce qu'il était devenu… un petit toutou à la solde de son père. Un soir, alors qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, il avait croisé Hermione et lui avait fait des avances… Il fallait dire ce qu'il en était, Drago, qui détestait toujours Granger, avait eu envie d'elle, pour se dire qu'il était tout, sauf un caniche obéissant. Il avait laissé sa fierté de côté, oubliant l'espace d'un instant qu'elle était née moldue, qu'elle était une sorcière brillante et particulièrement attirante. De plus, l'ex petite amie de Weasley, c'était mieux ! Hermione n'avait pas remarqué son état second et s'était laissée séduire par le Serpentard, oubliant, elle aussi, qui, il était. Au réveil, Drago honteux de ce qu'il avait fait durant la nuit, remit sa robe de sorcier et quitta la chambre de leurs ébats… cette pièce qui regorgea de souvenirs plus agréables qu'honteux finalement… Il n'avait jamais parlé de cette expérience, mais il s'était surpris d'aimer ça… d'avoir aimé coucher avec Granger comme il le disait lui-même.

- Quoi ? paniqua Drago

- Figure toi Malefoy, que notre aventure l'été dernier a débouché sur ma grossesse !

Lucius faillit tomber à la renverse à la découverte de cette nouvelle.

- Tu me fais marcher !

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? craqua Hermione. Je suis ici, enceinte de 8 mois, de TES bébés et je suis le point d'être torturé par ton cinglé de père !

- Mes ? mes bébés ?

- Oui, soupira Hermione. Je suis enceinte de jumeaux

Drago s'assit deux minutes pour faire le point sur la situation. En une nuit il n'avait pas pu mettre Granger enceinte. Cela n'avait représenté qu'une seule et unique nuit de débauche. Comment la situation pouvait-elle dégénérée à ce point. Il se surprit de penser à ses parents, comment annoncer une telle nouvelle ? Frémissant, il avait peur pour la première fois depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Et cette fois, il ne craignait nullement la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais bel et bien celle de son père…

- Ecoute, Drago, dit-elle d'une voix calme. Il faut que tu m'aides à sortir d'ici. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fait le au moins pour les bébés…

- Tssst…. Siffla t-il entre ses dents

Drago n'aimait pas le coup de la pitié.

- Ce sont deux petits gars…

Drago la considéra plus calmement. Lui qui avait tant détesté cette sang de bourbe, le voilà devenu père de son bébé. Cela s'était passé tellement vite. Drago se rongea les ongles, signe qu'il réfléchissait à la façon de faire sortir la future mère et les nourrissons… ses fils… il se leva et s'accouda contre le mur. Il vit Hermione se rapprocher de lui avec un léger sourire… Elle avait été la seule à croire en lui il y a 8 mois, la seule à croire qu'il n'avait jamais voulu tout ceci, la seule à croire qu'il avait peur de son père et de sa tante… Il lui caressa le visage et lui fit un baiser léger tout en caressant son ventre.

- Mes fils ? interrogea t-il du regard

- Génétiquement oui, je ne peux pas le nier, sourit-elle

Il regarda le plafond, cherchant un réconfort du côté de Merlin.

Puis il redescendit sur terre, cherchant toujours comment sortir d'ici. Hermione sentit des contractions violentes arriver. Elle plaqua ses mains contre son ventre et hurla de douleur. Avec le traitement qu'elle venait de recevoir, de par la cruauté sans égale de Bellatrix, cela avait dû accéléré la venue des bébés… effectivement deux minutes après, Hermione sentit les eaux coulaient à terre.

- Drago… pleura Hermione

- Par les glandes de Merlin ! paniqua Drago

- Reste poli ! pestiféra Hermione. AIDE-MOI, J'AI L'IMPRESSION QU'ILS ARRIVENT DEJA !

Drago tourna sur lui-même, toujours sous les regards sévères et dégoûtés de Lucius Malefoy. Drago fit apparaître une couverture, un petit bocal et murmura : _Aguamenti_

L'eau se déversa dans le petit récipient et Drago aida Hermione à s'allonger.

- Tu t'enfuis pas, hein ? dit Drago sérieusement après avoir ouvert la cage. Si je te laisse filer, ils vont se poser des questions…

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis en ETAT DE M'ENFUIR ?!!!!

Les contractions d'Hermione se firent plus violentes. Drago prit un bout de mouchoir de sa poche et le trempa dans l'eau pour tenter d'éponger la sueur d'Hermione. Celle-ci fit la grimace, ce que remarqua Drago.

- Quoi ?

- Tu t'es mouché avec ce mouchoir ? demanda Hermione. C'est dégoûtant.

- Attend, j'ai couché avec toi il y a 8 mois, tu n'avais pas l'air de te plaindre… et là, tu me fais un caca nerveux pour un mouchoir où oui j'ai du essuyer mes crottes de nez…

- Si tu essaye de faire de l'humour ce n'est pas du tout le moment !!! râla Hermione

- Oh ça va Granger, calme toi !

- ME CALMER !!! J'AIMERAI T'Y VOIR !

Drago tenta d'apaiser la douleur d'Hermione avec un sort, mais rien n'y faisait. Il vit du sang sortir de son entre jambe et Drago blêmit. Le premier bébé sortait déjà.

- Bien, dit Drago, qui venait de prendre la couverture. Euh, je ne sais pas quoi faire, Granger !

- J'en sais rien moi !

- Pousse Granger !! dit-il alors par réflexe

Toujours en pleurs, Hermione acquiesça.

- Pousse nom de Merlin…

- Argg !!!!!!

Lucius attendit derrière, attendant le bon moment pour faire payer la traîtrise de son fils. Hermione ne cessait de hurler comme une dingue. Elle relâcha, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était déjà à bout de force…

- Tu n'as pas fini Granger, la tête est à peine sortit !!! Fais attention Granger, calme toi et pouce d'un cul sec ! Tu es entrain de sortir mon fils là !!

- Je n'en peux plus…pleurait-elle. Ton fils attendra…

- Pousse par MERLIN !!!!! cria t-il

Puis Drago et Hermione entendirent Lucius qui n'en pouvait plus. Il cria un EXPERLIARMUS tellement fort que Drago s'écrasa contre le mur. Puis il regarda Hermione avec un réel dégoût. Hermione, toujours apeurée devant ce monstre, continua malgré tout à pousser pour son fils.

- « ENDOLORIS » ! cria Lucius

- « AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH » !!!!!!! Hermione, qui non seulement souffrait dû à son accouchement, avait du mal à se contrôler contre un tel mal.

- ça ne suffit sal sang de bourbe ? cracha Lucius ENDOLORIS !!!

Le 2eme sort impardonnable fit craquer Hermione qui hurla de plus en plus fort. Drago reprit ses esprits et vit Hermione qui se remit à pousser comme une folle pour au moins sauver l'un de ses fils. Tout en tenant les pieds du mur de sa cage, elle poussait pour en finir au plus vite. Le premier bébé sortait sous les doloris de son grand père et semblait sortir comme une fleur.

- « ENDOLORIS » !!!!!!!!!! hurla encore Lucius

- NON !!!!!!!!!!! hurla Drago

Hermione relâcha quand elle sentit que son enfant était sortit. Lucius voulut vomir à la vue du bébé, qui moisissait à terre, toujours entouré du cordon.

- Cette horreur respire toujours ! Il a prit 3 doloris !

Il regarda Hermione, qui avait du sang qui gisait de ses yeux. Lucius ricana et avant que le 2eme enfant ne sorte, il cria « AVADA KEDAVRA » !

Hermione perdit connaissance, ses bras tombèrent à terre…Elle venait d'être tuée avant de mettre au monde son 2eme enfant. Drago sentit la colère et la peine lui monter aux yeux. Il prit sa baguette et hurla en pleurant « STUPEFIX » ! Lucius qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir, prit la lueur rouge en plein torse.

- DRAGO ! hurla une voix lointaine

A genoux près du corps d'Hermione, Drago serra les poings. Sans qu'il puisse se retenir, il vomit à côté. La personne qui avait appelé Drago était Théo Nott, son meilleur ami, qui comme Drago n'était pas un mangemort. Quand il vit la cage aux horreurs, Théo faillit vomir à son tour.

- Il a décimé une mère et ses enfants… pâlit Drago. Comment peut-on être aussi cruel…

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? demanda Théo

- Parce que c'étaient mes fils… Granger attendait des jumeaux… mes jumeaux…

Théo ne répondit pas et vit le bébé par terre, qui ne réagissait pas. Il alla vers le nourrisson et le tapa dans le dos. Aussitôt, le bébé hurla de douleur. Drago releva la tête et se précipita vers son fils…

- Il a reçu 3 doloris, s'inquiéta Drago. Il ne peut pas vivre…

- Ce n'était pas son heure pour mourir, dit Théo pour couper court.

Drago acquiesça, ramassa la couverture et enveloppa le nouveau-né. Il fixa un moment son…fils. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et il trembla de tous ses membres. Théo, accosté à côté de savait que dire.

- T'as eu une aventure avec Granger ? lui demanda t-il, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer

- Pas le moment d'en parler, dit-il en regardant le corps d'Hermione.

Théo ne put contester cela… Il avait de la pitié pour elle… Que Merlin garde son âme au pays des ombres, pensa Théo.

Drago et Théo sursautèrent quand ils entendirent des pas venir vers eux. Théo fit signe à Drago de le suivre, qui le suivit les yeux fermés. Ils entendirent un mangemort réanimé Lucius, qui sonna l'alerte aussitôt. Les deux amis s'enfuirent aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Ils saisissent que quelqu'un s'était mis à leur chasse. Ils coururent ensemble dans les bois afin de tenter de semer le poursuivant…

- « DRAGOOOOOOOOOO » hurla la voix féminine

Drago s'arrêta et se tourna, tout en serrant l'enfant dans ses bras. A ce moment, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas lui échapper s'il ne brouillait pas les pistes. Il regarda Théo, qui ne comprenait pas son arrêt puis fixa son fils. Il s'avança vers Théo et lui dit :

- Prend Valentin, Théo, s'il te plaît…

Il dit cela avec une voix suppliante.

- Valentin…murmura Théo

- Cette folle ne me lâchera pas… Je viens de me rendre compte de pas mal de chose ces temps-ci. Sauve-le, qu'il ne finisse pas comme son frère et…Hermione…dit-il en baissant la voix

Il n'avait jamais prononcé son prénom comme cela. Peut-être était ce leur destin, ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre… Ils avaient été si différents, mais leur courte nuit avait eu raison de leur vie… la trahison de Drago était importante, si importante que Bellatrix ne le considéra plus comme l'un des siens… Il devait mourir pour laisser place à une nouvelle vie, celle de son fils…Théo scruta son meilleur ami. Il prit le bébé en tremblant.

- Elle ne te tuera pas, tu es le fils de sa sœur, Drago…

- Je suis un traître… dit-il. Elle déteste les traîtres, elle se moque de sa famille… Dégage maintenant…

- Dray… sautilla Théo. Je ne peux pas te laisser te faire tuer…

Drago ne répondit pas et sortit sa baguette en menaçant Théo. Celui-ci abaissa la tête et fit signe de la tête. Drago vit son ami partir avec son enfant dans les bras. Quelle injustice d'avoir profité de son fils si peu de temps. Quand il se retourna, il vit le visage de Bellatrix si dur, qu'il avait réellement peur d'elle. Il pointa sa baguette pour se défendre mais n'avait pas autant d'expérience qu'elle. Elle, cette tueuse sans pitié qui avait torturé les Londubat, tué bon nombre d'innocents… Bellatrix le désarma facilement

- « EXPERLLIARMUS »

Drago voltigea (encore) et regarda sa tante dans les yeux.

- Comment as-tu osé trahir ton sang…

Drago ne répondit pas et la fixa dans les yeux.

- Cissy à honte d'avoir un fils comme toi. Honte aux Malefoy !

Il ferma les yeux et était touché par ses paroles. Drago était si proche de sa mère qu'il ne pouvait croire les paroles douloureuses de sa tante.

- Granger…Répugnant ! insista t-elle

Drago regarda autour de lui. Théo était loin maintenant, son fils était en sécurité. Il regarda une dernière fois Bellatrix et hurla

**- « VALENTIN !!!! »**

Dégoûtée, Bellatrix lui lança le sortilège de mort.

- Répugnant ! répéta t-elle une dernière fois avant de retourner à ses affaires.

Accosté derrière un arbre non loin de la scène, Théo tenait Valentin dans les bras. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et de pleurer silencieusement. Valentin dormait dans sa couverture sans se douter de ce qui s'était passé. Assuré que Bellatrix était bien partie, Théo alla voir le corps de Drago, mort en sauvant son enfant. Avec les yeux noyés de larmes, il regarda Drago. Il lui ferma les yeux avec sa main droite.

- « Repose en paix, ton fils est en sécurité. Adieu mon ami »

Puis en serrant fort Valentin dans les bras, il regarda le ciel

- « POTTER AIDE NOUS ! » cria Théo

_****Pas un prologue joyeux, j'en suis bien consciente, mais la détermination de Valentin à vouloir connaître sa môman aura peut être raison de ce destin funeste, qui sait^^ **_

**_merci à ceux qui m'ont lu_**

**_A bientôt _**

**_Lenou**_**


	2. Chapitre 1: L'erreur

_Bonjour tout le monde, un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewé et à ceux qui m'ont lu^^ voilà donc la suite de l'histoire du jeune survivant. Le début a été très dur à écrire, je me suis essayée aux enterrements récemment dans mes fictions, ce n'est vraiment pas facile à écrire, surtout quand il s'agit d'un perso qui me tient vraiment à coeur._

****L'erreur de Teddy** **

**Angleterre, 2 semaines après la fin de la guerre**

Un ciel orné de lumière étincelante, tenant par magie pour éclairer les alentours de cette abbaye laisser à l'abandon depuis des dizaines, voire des centaines d'années. L'abbaye de Whitby était un monastère bénédictin en ruines situé à proximité de la ville du même nom, dans le Yorkshire du Nord sur la côte nord-est de l'Angleterre. Harry avait cherché longtemps avant de trouver un endroit paisible, vieux, et surtout un endroit sacré et abandonné, afin d'éviter des moldus trop curieux. Harry avait lancé un sortilège de confusion sur les moldus vivant à Whitby. L'abbaye était située sur les hauteurs de la ville, éloignée et en face de la mer. C'était tout simplement magnifique, un endroit digne pour enterrer ses amis. Harry regarda la mer, debout devant les ruines du monastère, il laissait le vent lui caresser son visage, abimé par la guerre. Cette guerre l'avait marqué à jamais, elle lui avait enlevé sa meilleure amie, sa sœur comme il aimait lui-même le dire. Il retenait une larme, il avait l'habitude, Voldemort et cie lui avait enlevé tous les gens qu'il aimait : ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore et maintenant Hermione. Dans un coin de sa tête, il n'oubliait pas les morts de Remus, Tonks et Fred. Trop, c'était trop douloureux à supporter. Il vit les endeuillés arriver et s'installer dans l'abbaye, aux places qui leur étaient réservées.

Harry espérait que Narcissa Malefoy ferait le déplacement avec son petit fils. Surtout avec son petit fils, Harry voulait le voir, voir le fils d'Hermione. Elle avait tout fait pour qu'il vive, Harry tenait à le connaître. Il poussa un « ouf » de soulagement quand il vit Théodore Nott, le meilleur ami de Drago et Narcissa avec le nourrisson de seulement quelques jours. Il prit son courage de gryffondor à deux mains et entra dans le monastère en dernier sous les regards des endeuillés. Il comprenait leur peine, il était temps de leur rendre un dernier hommage et de les laisser s'en aller à jamais.

Harry monta sur la petite marche, situé en face de 6 cercueils : ceux de Severus, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Drago et Hermione. Il prit sa baguette, la porta à sa gorge et murmura « Sonorus ».

- « Merci d'être tous venus. Je ne suis pas doué pour porter ce genre de discours, je n'aime pas ça. Néanmoins, je souhaiterai rendre hommage à nos amis décédés en nous venant en aide pour détruire Voldemort. Je vais rendre hommage à ma meilleure amie Hermione Granger, je laisserai après le soin aux familles de Fred et de Drago Malefoy de faire leurs adieux. »

Harry tenta de ne pas éclater en sanglots, respira fort et parla avec des larmes mouillées de tristesse profonde :

- « La première fois que j'ai rencontré Hermione, j'étais dans le Poudlard express. Moi, qui ne connaissais en rien à la magie, ni à son monde, je la vois débarqué de nulle part et me dire : « Ah mais tu es Harry Potter ? Hermione Granger ». J'avoue que sur le coup, je lui rendu son bonjour, mais je la prenais déjà pour une folle. Puis, rit-il difficilement, elle s'est tournée vers Ron et lui a dit « Et toi, tu es… ? », il lui répond alors qu'il a la bouche rempli dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue « Moi ? Ron Weasley ». Je me souviendrai toujours de sa tête de dégoût. C'était Hermione… C'était notre Hermione.

- Ah oui j'y pense, continua Harry, nous sommes donc au monastère de Whitby, il a été fondé en 657 par le roi anglo-saxon de Northumbrie Oswiu sous le nom de Streoneshalh, l'ancien nom de la ville de Whitby. Streoneshalh signifie la Baie du Fort ou la Baie de la Tour, probablement à cause d'une ancienne construction romaine qui aurait existé sur le site. Cette explication n'a jamais été prouvée, et d'autres théories circulent, comme celle affirmant que Streoneshalh signifie le règlement du Streona, référence au poète Eadric Streona. C'est cependant fort peu probable, le poète Streona étant mort en 1017, l'appellation Streoneshalh aurait précédé sa naissance de plusieurs siècles.

- Oh je sais tout le monde s'en fou, mais Hermione aurait été déçue que je n'explique pas la fondation de cette abbaye. J'ai appris ça par cœur sans savoir ce que j'apprenais finalement, ria t-il, suivi de la plupart de l'assemblée. Mais c'est ma façon de lui rendre hommage aujourd'hui. Comme le disait le professeur Rogue, « miss je sais tout ». Oui, elle l'était assurément, mais sans elle, nous n'aurions jamais réussi à gagner cette guerre. Elle était la sorcière la plus brillante que je connaissais. La plus brillante, la plus agaçante, mais vraiment la plus géniale des amies. Je n'ai pas toujours était sympa avec elle, mais elle a toujours été fidèle à notre amitié. Elle…

Harry se retint de verser des larmes voyantes. Sa tristesse était bien trop grande, il tremblait, il n'aurait jamais pensé à l'enterrer. Il respira un bon coup encore une fois et tenta de continuer :

- C'était comme une sœur, une sœur que je n'ai jamais eue. Elle avait ses secrets, peut être trop lourds à porter, mais je lui en veux de ne pas m'avoir avouer pour elle et… Malefoy. Mais aujourd'hui, on n'est nullement là pour cracher sur ses choix, ni sur ses sentiments. Elle est partie au royaume céleste, mais elle a laissé derrière elle un beau bébé. Un petit garçon nommé Valentin.

Certaine personne dans l'hémicycle n'était pas au courant du bébé d'Hermione. Beaucoup de personnes furent étonnées par cette révélation, à commencer par les parents d'Hermione, venus assistés à l'enterrement de leur fille sur l'invitation d'Harry. Harry regarda plus particulièrement le visage attristé de Ron, dégoûté par ce qu'il avait appris, il méprisait ce bébé, Harry le savait. Ne se souciant plus de son meilleur ami, il continua :

- Valentin est comme Teddy Lupin, un orphelin, une victime de plus de la cruauté de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts. Hermione a été tuée alors qu'elle mettait ses enfants au monde. Son meurtrier est d'ailleurs derrière les barreaux. Drago Malefoy a été lui aussi tué en tentant de sauver son fils. Drago a fait preuve de beaucoup de courage, peut être était-il vraiment amoureux d'Hermione. Nous ne le serons jamais, mais quoiqu'il en soit, nous ne pouvons pas dire le contraire. Valentin est né sous une bonne étoile, il vit parce que ses parents se sont sacrifiés pour lui sauver la vie. »

Harry, à l'aide d'une formule magique, fit apparaître un verre d'eau bénite venant de la fontaine de l'abbaye, dans la main de chaque convive. Harry tint le verre vers l'assemblée et dit :

_-- Beloved Sister _A notre Hermione, à notre amie disparue. Nous ne t'oublierons jamais. Nous t'aimons, repose en paix.

Il prit une rose et la déposa sur le cercueil. Cette fois c'était officiel, il devait la laisser partir, il devait faire son deuil. « Adieu ».

Il décida d'aller voir Ron, assis au deuxième rang, qui n'avait pas levé son verre comme tout le monde. Il demanda à Ginny de lui laisser la place, ce qu'elle accepta. Il dévisagea Ron et attendit une réaction :

- Je rendrai hommage à mon frère, c'est tout.

- Hermione était notre amie, Ron. Que tu lui en veuilles d'avoir eu un enfant avec Malefoy, je veux bien admettre que ça puisse faire mal, mais…

-- Tu veux bien admettre que ça puisse faire mal, répéta Ron. Imagine un instant que Ginny eu fait un enfant avec Goyle derrière ton dos, comment aurais-tu réagis ?

- J'aurai vomi, avoua Harry.

- Tu te crois drôle ? pestiféra Ron

- Oh, Ron, arrête, se lamenta Harry. Hermione est décédée, tu ne peux pas continuer à lui en vouloir. Je sais qu'elle aurait dû nous le dire, mais c'est trop tard, il faut que tu lui rendes hommage. Avant d'être ta petite amie, elle était avant tout notre amie, notre meilleure amie. Et puis je te rappelle que vous aviez rompu !

- Pas officiellement ! C'est sa grossesse qui a causé notre rupture !

- C'est le passé, Ron. On ne peut pas en vouloir au passé.

- J'aurai du mal à lui pardonner. Ne compte pas sur moi pour aimer son fils. Je ne veux pas le voir, jamais !

Il se leva promptement, prit une rose et la déposa aussi brutalement que possible. Il partit rapidement de l'abbaye, sans même avoir rendu hommage à son frère. Harry baissa la tête, sous les regards tristes de la famille Weasley. Harry se leva. Avec un air accablé, il s'excusa auprès de la famille Weasley. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Narcissa pleurer devant la tombe de son fils et Théodore avec Valentin dans les bras. Il marcha vers lui, s'abaissa respectueusement devant l'enfant qui le regardait avec un air curieux, et dit à Théo :

- J'aimerai connaître Valentin. Je sais qu'il est le fils de Drago, mais c'est aussi l'enfant d'Hermione. Je n'ai aucun droit sur lui, mais je demande votre autorisation de le connaître.

Théo ne répondit rien et laissa faire Narcissa, qui arrivait et qui venait de tout entendre.

- Evidemment Potter, dit-elle avec son éternel caractère froid. Mais pas maintenant.

- Qu…Quoi ? déplora t-il

- Je pars avec mon petit fils, Potter. Je pars loin et nous reviendrons quand il ira à Poudlard.

Voyant son air triste, Narcissa finit :

- Il sera qui vous êtes, qui était sa mère. Je ne lui cacherai rien. Il connaîtra toute la vérité, ne vous inquiétez pas. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'aimerai rendre hommage à mon fils avec Valentin.

- Bien sûr.

Harry vit le visage de ce petit être partir loin de lui. Puis son attention se porta vers Arthur qui venait de faire un vibrant hommage à Fred.

- « S'il vous plaît, une minute de silence pour les défunts afin d'honorer leurs mémoires »

Arthur laissa place à 6 écossais en kilt, cornemuse à la main. Ils commencèrent à jouer. On pouvait entendre :

_Rocking chair__without a dreamer__  
__A wooden swing without laughter__  
__Sandbox without toy soldiers__  
__Yuletide without the Flight__  
_

_Dreambound for life _

Tout en écoutant cette chanson, les visages des disparus apparaissaient au dessus des cercueils comme un ultime hommage. Harry, suivit de toute l'assemblée, se mit à genou et restant silencieux pendant une minute. La minute la plus longue, mais aussi la plus douloureuse de sa jeune vie.

# # #

**20 ans plus tard**

Vingt ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre. Cette guerre interminable qui avait vu le sang d'innocents couler sans restriction. Vingt ans que Valentin avait survécu à une mort certaine, sauvé par son père. Valentin avait été élevé par sa grand-mère paternelle, tout comme son cousin Teddy. Il s'était construit une carapace rejetant souvent les gens autour de lui. Cela avait empiré quand il entra à Poudlard. Valentin avait demandé avec insistance au Choixpeau magique de ne pas l'envoyer à Serpentard afin qu'il soit à Gryffondor, comme sa mère. Le sang d'Hermione coulait dans les veines du jeune Malefoy, il avait toutes les caractéristiques pour faire un excellent Gryffondor. Narcissa n'avait pas supporté qu'il tienne plus d'Hermione que de Drago.

Aujourd'hui il avait 20 ans et étudiait à l'Université d'Edimbourg. L'université était située sur les pleines en face de la capitale moldue. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les autorités ministérielles avaient décidé d'ouvrir plusieurs universités sur le territoire anglophone. Valentin, ayant eu ses ASPIC avec beaucoup d'optimal, fut accepté dans la meilleure université. Tout comme Poudlard, l'université exigeait des étudiants qu'ils soient différenciés. Les jeunes hommes étaient séparés des jeunes femmes même s'ils étudiaient la même spécialité. Une tour était affectée aux garçons, qui eux même étaient séparés quand leurs spécialités étaient différenciées.

Valentin et Teddy étudiaient la médecine. Ils voulaient devenir médicomage tous les deux. Depuis Poudlard, Teddy et Valentin faisaient tout pareil, toujours ensemble, jamais séparés. Les bêtises, les exploits… dignes de jumeaux. « Jamais sans l'autre » était leur devise.

Valentin avait hérité de la beauté légendaire des Malefoy. Blond, penchant sérieusement sur le blanc avec des mèches rebelles lui tombant sur son visage d'Eden. Il avait une déformation étonnante des yeux. La pupille de son œil droit était verte et celle de son œil gauche, bleue. Petit, Narcissa pensait qu'il était aussi un métamorphomage. Mais non, Valentin avait juste les pupilles de différentes couleurs, ce qui faisait de lui un être exceptionnellement beau.

Teddy n'avait rien à envier à son cousin. Le fils de Remus et Dora était un métamorphomage d'une grande beauté. Il utilisait son don pour faire la coure à beaucoup de filles jusqu'à ce qu'il entretienne une relation sérieuse avec la fille de Bill. Il avait été élevé par sa grand-mère également, qui l'avait chouchouté. Il avait grandit avec l'amour de sa grand-mère et celui d'Harry, son parrain, qui lui remis à 11 ans, les photos de ses parents, comme lui avant… tradition familiale quand on était orphelin.

Dans la bande d'amies, le grand amour de Valentin s'appelait Jenifael Potter. Jenifael avait 2 ans de moins que Valentin et Teddy. Elle était une amie très proche des cousins et depuis petit, Valentin était amoureux d'elle. Il n'avait jamais osé l'aborder et avait un besoin constant de se prouver qu'il était sexy. Avec le temps, il avait appris à ne plus penser à elle. Mais cette année, Jenifael avait prit la spécialisation « Auror ». Il ne la croisait que très rarement dans les couloirs de l'université.

Valentin avait aussi une petite amie, Constance Weasley, la fille de Ron, qui avait le même âge que Jenifael. A la base, Valentin l'avait approché pour embêter Ron, qu'il détestait royalement. Depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard, Ron rabaissait tout le temps le jeune Malefoy, le haïssant abondamment depuis qu'il était nourrisson. Harry lui avait expliqué que Ron était amoureux de sa mère et qu'il eu du mal à digérer la grossesse de son amie sans que lui en soit le père. Valentin avait trouvé tout ça « gamin », qu'il y avait prescription et surtout, il n'avait jamais demandé à vivre. Sa vengeance fut bien plus belle, sortir avec sa fille et… se faire plaisir une fois de temps en temps.

A l'université, Valentin se promener toujours avec sa caméra que lui avait offert Théo. Il était resté proche de lui bien sûr. Cela faisait maintenant plus de 3 ans qu'il filmait tout ce qui bouger près de lui. Les prises de vues pouvaient aller du simple sac de plastique à la douche des filles. Valentin sourit en repensant au jour où l'amour de sa vie l'avait surnommé « Scarface ».

_Il venait de recevoir sa caméra en cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de Théo. Tout fier, il sortit en vitesse de la grande salle pour sortir dehors et se promener dans le parc de Poudlard. Il regarda son engin et se demanda pourquoi Théo, lui, le sang pur lui avait offert un objet purement moldu, sans doute lié à ses origines moldus. Il haussa les épaules et alluma son précieux objet. De sa caméra il vit un petit papier voler avec l'air. Il s'approcha, s'accroupit et filma le papier de gâteau voltigé avec le courant d'air frais de l'Ecosse._

_- Il doit appartenir à la grosse Marjorie de Pouffsoufle. Un jour, elle va exploser tellement elle est énorme… murmura t-il pour lui-même tout en s'esclaffant._

_Il se releva et filma le lac. Debout devant ce lac, il tenta d'apercevoir les sirènes et autres créatures magiques. Rien. Il fut déçu et sursauta quand un groupe de jeunes se moqua de lui. Il se retourna et fit face à un groupe de 4 Serpentards. _

_- Flint, Fletcher, Andrade, Roles, énuméra t-il en regardant sa caméra qui continuait de tourner._

_- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Flint en regardant la caméra de Valentin_

_Valentin regarda son précieux objet tout en le tripotant. _

_- C'est une caméra numérique. Je crois qu'elle fait des photos, mais je ne suis pas sur._

_- C'est quoi une caméra ? demanda Fletcher_

_« Bonjour le QI de strangulots » pensa Valentin. Il fronça les sourcils et répondit :_

_- Bah, ça film quoi. Tout ce que vous faites la, c'est enregistré dans la caméra. Un peu comme une pensine quoi. Tout ce qu'on a fait, on peut le regarder sur la caméra._

_Flint fronça les sourcils et décida de lui demander._

_- Tu as enregistré ce que tu as fait à ma copine ? s'énerva Flint_

_Valentin ricana seul et en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait et qui s'était su de tout Poudlard._

_- Ca te fait rire ? se fâcha Flint_

_- Oh tu sais, elle aurait aimé que je la film… C'est sûr… ça aurait été un sacré souvenir pour elle !_

_- Espèce de…_

_Par réflexe Valentin lâcha sa caméra et vit Flint foncer vers lui. Il lui lança un coup de poing en plein visage. Valentin s'écroula à terre en se tenant le nez. Flint le prit par les cheveux pour le faire se retourner. Il saisit le dos de son crâne et écrasa son visage sur le tronc de l'arbre de haut jusqu'en bas. Valentin, à terre, ne bougeait plus. Flint lui cracha dessus et lui dit :_

_- Sal sang-mêlé. _

_Il partit avec ses amis qui ricanèrent tous. Valentin trembla et sentit du sang couler sur son visage. Quand il toucha, une grande cicatrice s'était formée de l'arcade en bas de son œil gauche. Il prit sa caméra et regarda si tout avait bien été filmé. Il sourit, tout était enregistré. Il regretta juste la déformation de son visage. Il entra au château et se précipita à l'infirmerie au cas où si sa blessure était grave. Il ne voulait pas perdre l'usage de son œil gauche._

_Au dîner dans la grande salle, Valentin arriva en retard. Il savait que la directrice McGonagall ne supportait aucun retard. Cela n'avait pas raté, quand il franchit les portes de la grande salle, Rusard l'arrêta et lui dit :_

_- Retard ! grincha t-il_

_- Ouais je sais, dit-il en regardant la directrice venir vers lui. Mais j'étais à l'infirmerie._

_- Pourquoi étiez vous à l'infirmerie, monsieur Malefoy, aboya McGonagall_

_Valentin souffla, il vit que toute la grande salle le scruta. Il n'aimait pas du tout être au centre de la discussion._

_- Ca ne se voit pas ? s'impatienta Valentin_

_- Comment vous êtes vous fait cela ? blêmit McGonagall, qui détestait la violence plus que quiconque._

_- Euh…réfléchit Valentin. Ben j'ai été seul, tranquille dans le parc et Flint est venu me voir. Il m'a fait ça sans aucune raison, sourit-il._

_- Flint ? se demanda McGonagall. ENCORE ? hurla t-elle. _

_- Sauf que là, madame, je n'ai rien demandé._

_- MENSONGE ! Fletcher, Andrade et Roles peuvent en témoigner, se leva t-il du banc. Nous sommes restés dans les couloirs après les cours. Nous n'avons pas vu Malefoy de la journée !_

_McGonagall et Rusard se tournèrent vers Valentin. Il leur sourit._

_- Evidemment je pourrai vous montrer mon souvenir, mais il dira que je l'ai modifié… alors, sourit-il de plus belle. Je vais vous le prouver, ma caméra a filmé la scène… Vous savez ce qu'est une caméra, madame ?_

_- Oui, oui, s'énerva McGonagall, je ne suis pas encore sénile ! Montrez-moi ça. _

_McGonagall lança un sort pour voir s'il n'était pas ensorcelé et quand il s'avérait que l'appareil était clean, elle regarda ce que lui montra Valentin. Outrée par tant de violence, elle hurla sur Flint en le convoquant immédiatement dans son bureau. Depuis la fin de la guerre, McGonagall ne supportait aucune forme de violence et punissait sévèrement les élèves violents. Résigné, Flint suivit la directrice sans broncher. McGonagall spécifia qu'elle gardait la caméra pour les preuves._

_Une fois toute cette histoire passée, il se rendit compte que toute la grande salle murmurait sur lui. Il entendit entre autre « Tu as vu son visage ? » « Quelle dommage, lui qui était si beau…sa cicatrice n'est pas belle »… « Il n'est plus aussi beau »… Grognon il s'assit à côté de son cousin, qui lui fit une tape dans le dos pour l'encourager. Puis ce fut le meilleur. Posée non loin de lui, Jenifael lui dit_

_- Sexy Scarface, sourit-elle_

_Valentin la regarda avec des yeux remplis d'amour. Il lui rendit son sourire en imaginant ce que pourrait être leur vie un jour…_

Il redescendit sur terre quand une jeune fille l'accosta. Elle était grande, assez baraquée mais possédait un joli visage. Elle était en première année comme Jenifael. Il aurait juré la connaître.

- Je te connais, non ? demanda Valentin

- Oui, je suis amie avec Jenifael. Tu viens souvent lui dire bonjour.

« Tout s'explique » songea Valentin. Il lui gratifia d'un sourire et se replongea dans sa caméra, tel un malotru. Elle se racla la gorge. Agacé, Valentin releva la tête pour lui faire face et lui dit :

Quoi ?

- Tu as quelqu'un dans la vie ? lui demanda t-elle

« Les filles ont bien changé ! » pensa Valentin.

- Euh ouais, j'ai une petite amie, dit Valentin

- Ah oui ? Elle est à l'université aussi ?

Valentin sourit. Elle était plutôt joli, alors pourquoi pas. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de séduire Jenifael, alors il tentait de l'oublier dans les bras d'autres filles. Faisant mine de réfléchir, il lui dit :

- Non, elle n'est pas à l'université. Elle a arrêté les études après Poudlard. Faut bien qu'il y ait un intello dans le couple ! sourit-il charmeur

La fille rougissait. Cela plaisait à Valentin, elle sera consentante sur tout ce qu'il lui demandera.

- Tu t'appelles ? demanda Valentin

- Victoria, dit-elle

Il lui sourit. Il ferma sa caméra et la scruta. Elle se rapprocha doucement mais sûrement. Il ne bougeait pas. Elle se posa devant lui. Il ne bougeait pas. Elle posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle accentua le baiser, il le lui rendit. Puis il arrêta et lui dit :

- Tu connais un endroit où on pourrait être tranquille ? lui demanda t-il

Elle sourit et acquiesça. Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans un endroit reculé de l'université. Cela devait être les quartiers réservés aux élèves qui souhaitaient devenir Auror. Elle le fit entrer dans une pièce et ferma. Valentin observa, la pièce était grande et lumineuse. Il y avait des banquettes partout autour d'une estrade.

- Vous avez carrément des canapés vous ? s'offusqua Valentin

- Des banquettes, oui.

Victoria n'était pas venue ici pour parler banquette avec lui mais bel et bien pour s'en servir. Elle sauta sur lui, qui ne la repoussa pas. Ils s'allongèrent pour commencer leurs cochonneries. Valentin ne mit pas longtemps à la pénétrer et à la chevaucher comme un dingue. Au moment où il sentit qu'il allait venir, il entendit une personne rentrer dans la salle.

- Vic, Steph m'a dit que…

Valentin releva la tête et vit Jenifael, catastrophée de ce qu'elle voyait. Elle cria tout un tas de jurons et sortit en claquant la porte. Valentin se retira et s'affala sur la banquette.

« MERDE ! » pensa Valentin.

Victoria se rhabilla vite et partit à la poursuite de Jenifael. Intriguée par son attitude, Valentin remit son pantalon et la suivit comme un caméléon. Victoria réussit à rattraper son amie et tenta de s'expliquer.

- Jeni…

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? dit Jenifael

Valentin fronça les sourcils, il entendait son ange pleurer. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Cela lui fondit le cœur.

- Tu n'avais qu'à lui dire aussi ! se justifia Victoria

- Pardon ? Je ne suis pas une traînée comme toi, c'est le petit ami de ma cousine ! De plus, tu savais que j'étais amoureuse de mon Scarface !

- Surnom ridicule ! se défendit Victoria

- J'ai grandit avec lui, se justifia encore Jenifael.

- Tu n'étais pas avec lui, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me fais tout un jus de citrouille !

Valentin tenta de remettre tous les éléments en place dans son esprit. Il marcha vers les filles et leur dit :

- Jeni ? quémanda Valentin. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?

- C'est ton excuse, Valentin ? Tu sors avec ma cousine, je te rappelle ! hurla Jenifael. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai des sentiments pour toi ! Tu es si différent de Teddy. Lui au moins quand il a une petite amie, il s'y tient !

- Mais… ! lui répondit Valentin

Jenifael le regarda avec des yeux remplit de dégoût.

- Heureusement que je n'ai jamais avoué mes sentiments finalement. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un raté infidèle.

Jenifael partit furieuse en les laissant. Valentin ferma les yeux et partit de son côté. Il retourna dans sa partie de l'université et alla s'isoler dans un petit couloir qu'il aimait quand il voulait se retrouver seul. Au fin fond du couloir, il y avait une petite pièce, une sorte de placard à balai. Cet endroit reposait Valentin. Il s'assit par terre et commencer à trembler. Il venait de la perdre à jamais. Il sortit sa caméra de sa poche et se filma :

« Valentin tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile. Jeni était amoureuse de toi et toi, tu fais quoi ? Tu couches avec la grosse dinde qui lui servait d'amie. Accident de la vie mon pauvre vieux. Tu viens de perdre la seule femme que tu aimes… Tu le mérites crétin… »

Valentin s'arrêta quand il entendit quelqu'un venir vers lui. Valentin soupira, éteignit sa caméra. Il sursauta quand il vit son cousin sur le bas de la porte. Teddy avait le regard sévère sur son si beau visage. Valentin soupira.

- J'ai vu Jeni en pleure. Elle m'a dit que c'était à cause de toi.

- Oui, bien sûr, c'est toujours à cause du vilain Malefoy. Tu ne savais pas que j'avais le don de faire chialer les filles. C'est un gros troll monsieur Malefoy, il est malin monsieur Lupin…

Valentin se releva et voulut partir mais fut retenu par Teddy. Par inadvertance, le regard de Valentin se posa sur le collier de Teddy. Lupin avait un collier très rare qui lui permettait de moduler le temps comme il le souhaitait. Cet objet était interdit par le ministère de la magie, c'est pourquoi personne n'était au courant de son existence…personne, sauf Valentin. Le jeune Malefoy sourit, ce qui inquiéta Teddy.

- Quoi ? demanda le fils de Remus

- Rend moi service, mon frère.

- Je suis ton cousin ! répliqua Teddy

- Abruti !

Teddy sourit et lui demanda de continuer.

- Peux-tu remonter le temps de…hum…environ 2 heures ?

- Non, Valentin. Je ne te couvre pas cette fois…

Valentin fronça les sourcils et parla tel un Malefoy dans ses jours les plus sombres.

- Ecoute-moi bien, _mon loup_…dit-il avec une voix grave. J'ai perdu toutes mes chances avec Jeni, et tu sais à quel point je suis fou d'elle. Si tu ne remontes pas le temps de 2h pour que j'évite de faire cette bévue monumentale, je vais voir Cruchot, notre bon vieux directeur, afin qu'il sache que son élève le plus brillant remonte le temps pour avoir de meilleurs notes aux examens finaux !

Teddy fronça les sourcils. Il était coincé sur ce coup là, car il savait très bien que son cousin était capable de le balancer. Il grogna et accepta la requête de Valentin. Celui-ci, tout sourire, se posta à côté de Teddy.

- Saloperie ! lui lança Teddy

- Merci, je suis honoré.

Teddy régla son étrange objet pour remonter le temps. Une forte secousse se fit sentir et les deux cousins tombèrent dans le vide, à l'infinie. Puis à la fin du processus, ils s'écrasèrent comme des masses à terre.

###

Valentin eu du mal à se relever. Il regarda autour de lui. L'université, leur université, n'était plus présente. A la place, ils étaient dans un vieux hangar délabré par la moisissure. Valentin fronça les sourcils. Teddy fut tout aussi surpris que lui de se retrouver ici. Il regarda son objet et dit :

- Il ne fait pas Portoloin j'espère !

Valentin reconnut tout de même les lieux. Ils étaient toujours dans le petit placard à balai qu'il aimait tant. A la place de la porte et du long couloir, il y avait une étendue devant eux, pas de porte, pas de couloir mais les pièces étaient les mêmes. Soucieux, Valentin chercha la sortie la plus proche. Il arriva aux niveaux des fenêtres. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas de soleil qui éclairait le ciel, au contraire, il était noir. Lugubre. Valentin hoqueta de surprise quand il regarda le ciel. Il aperçu… la marque des Ténèbres. Il n'en revenait pas, c'était impossible. Teddy, qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué la marque, vint voir Valentin et lui dit :

- Il est bizarre cet objet. Je crois qu'il fait Portoloin, je ne vois pas d'autres explications…

- Ah oui ? maugréa Valentin. Et ça, c'est quoi ? lui cria t-il dessus en lui montrant la marque dans le ciel

Teddy blêmit, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Teddy, soupira Valentin. Je t'ai demandé de remonter le temps de 2h…pas de 20 ans !!!

- Oups…

Teddy grimaça. Valentin lui suggéra qu'ils descendent pour savoir un peu plus sur l'époque à laquelle ils ont atterri. Teddy approuva et suivit son cousin. Dehors l'atmosphère était stressante. Ils repérèrent une taverne et décidèrent de se renseigner un peu plus. Quand ils rentrèrent ils remarquèrent qu'ils n'y avaient pratiquement personne. Valentin alla demander au patron :

- Bonjour…J'aimerai connaître la date d'aujourd'hui, s'il vous plaît.

Le patron sourcilla et lui répondit.

- 24 avril.

Valentin fronça les sourcils

- 1998 ?

- Evidemment ! s'énerva le patron

Il prit le bras de son cousin pour l'attirer hors de la taverne sous les jurons malpolis du patron. Dehors Valentin regarda son cousin en plissant les sourcils.

- Nous sommes le 24 avril 1998 !

- Ah, nous avons bien remonté le temps de 20 ans alors… réfléchit Teddy. Vient, on repart…

Valentin réfléchit. Teddy tripota son objet, signe qu'il allait les ramener chez eux. Valentin regarda encore le ciel, cette marque qui avait fait tant de mal et que des malades puisse la vénérer. Puis il pensa…24 avril. Ils sont à une semaine de sa naissance et de la mort de ses parents…une semaine avant la grande bataille finale…la mort de tous ces innocents… Valentin recula sous les regards interrogateurs de Teddy. Tout en fixant la marque dans le ciel, Valentin dit :

- Je ne veux pas partir…

- Quoi ? paniqua Teddy. On doit retourner chez nous !

- Je veux la voir, Ted…je veux voir son sourire qu'Harry m'a tant montré sur ses photos… Je ne peux pas partir sans l'avoir vu…

- Tu es fou ! hurla Teddy

- Ted ! On a une chance de voir nos parents ! Comment peux-tu refuser ce cadeau de Merlin !

- Je…

Teddy regarda à son tour la marque.

- Tu es né…moi c'est dans une semaine…

- On ne doit pas changer le futur, Valentin.

Valentin haussa les épaules. Il demanda à Teddy de ranger son objet.

- J'ai peur Valentin…voir ma mère… mon père… en vrai….

- Moi aussi…, avoua t-il

Ils marchèrent dans la nuit infinie et Teddy dit :

- La prochaine étape ?

- Chez ta grand-mère… Harry m'a dit que vers la fin, sa maison était l'endroit le plus sur…

**_Voili, Voilou^^ Valentin et Teddy remontant le passé et qui vont voir leurs parents^^ j'adooore loool _**

**_Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez? ça serait super zentil :p_**

**_PS: pour la chanson de l'enterrement, c'est Meadows of Heaven de Nightwish. Et la traduction est la suivante:_**

**___Un fauteuil à bascule sans un rêveur__  
Une balançoire en bois sans rires  
La boîte de sable sans soldats de plomb  
L'époque de Noël sans l'Envol  
_  
_Un rêve limité pour la vie___**

  


**_bisous, Lenou_**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Là où tout à commencer

_Bonjour tout le monde!! Je voulais vous dire un grand merci pour vos reviews! A ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews anonymes, un énorme merci à Lou, celar, &mayelle^^ ._

_Petit chapitre de transition, c'est la rencontre Hermione-Valentin... avant le grand déballage dans le chapitre suivant!_

_Enjoy et bonne lecture_

*******

**Le manque d'amour est la plus grande pauvreté **

**(mère Thérésa)**

*******

Valentin et Teddy marchèrent vers l'inconnu. Valentin avait le cœur gros, son rêve allait peut être se réaliser. Sa bêtise monumentale avec Jenifael et l'idiotie sans nom de son stupide cousin allaient peut être l'aider à voir sa mère au moins une fois dans sa vie…autrement que par photos ou pensine. L'atmosphère de cette époque était vraiment glaciale, eux, qui avaient l'habitude d'un monde pratiquement en paix. Arrivée dans le village des grands parents, ils s'arrêtèrent. Teddy ne voulait pas continuer, il avait peur de sa réaction quand il verrait ses parents. Il avait toujours rêvé de voir ses parents comme Valentin, mais… Il y avait toujours ce « mais » dans sa tête.

- Tu te dégonfles ? s'outra Valentin.

Teddy ne lui répondit pas puis s'assit sur le perron qui supportait l'immense statue de la place centrale. Son regard se porta littéralement sur cette marque infâme qui ornait le ciel. Valentin fit la moue, il avait peut être été dur avec son cousin. Mais cette envie qui le taraudait était trop forte. Il s'assit à côté de lui et le prit par les épaules.

- Excuse moi. C'est juste que…

- Tu aimerais voir ta mère, lui répondit Teddy. Je sais, c'est ton droit. Seulement, je regrette que mon retourneur de temps ait pu nous faire remonter le temps de 20 ans.

- C'est un retourneur de temps ta babiole ? questionna Valentin

- Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai appelé comme ça car il n'a pas de nom. C'est un objet peu connu, mais très convoité…

- Comment peut-on convoiter un objet qui n'a pas de nom ? se demanda Valentin

- Je ne sais pas, répéta Teddy. Val, tu te poses trop de questions, le taquina t-il

- Oui, ça doit être de famille, sourit Valentin, rêveur

Teddy sourit de voir son cousin dans cet état léthargique. Valentin portait une admiration sans faille à sa mère. Puis soudain, comme un éclair, il venait de saisir une chose dès plus étonnante. Valentin admirait sa mère, il avait fréquenté la même maison qu'elle à Poudlard, il ne parlait que d'elle. Mais et Drago dans l'histoire ?

- Tu ne parles jamais de ton père, lui dit Teddy

Valentin le fixa, durement et détourna directement les yeux. Il se leva mais ne sachant que faire, tourna en rond. A la vue du comportement de son cousin, Teddy regretta bien vite ses paroles. Valentin soupira et déclara :

- Je souffre déjà de penser à ma mère. Je me protège en évitant de trop penser à mon père.

- Ton attitude est incompréhensible, lui certifia Teddy. Il est mort pour te sauver la vie et tu…

- C'est comme ça, s'énerva Valentin. Je sais qu'il est mort pour me sauver la vie. Mais j'ai grandit avec ma grand-mère. Je connais mieux mon père que ma mère, tu comprends ? Entre Théo et ma grand-mère, je connais mon père par cœur. Ma mère, je ne sais pratiquement rien d'elle.

Il commençait avoir les larmes aux yeux quand il déclara de façon brusque :

- Finalement, repris Valentin, Voldemort a volé ma vie. Cette guerre est stupide.

Il n'y avait pas que la guerre qui était stupide. Aussitôt que Valentin eu prononcé ces paroles, un éclair noir se précipita vers eux et laissa apparaître trois mangemorts : Mulciber, Rowle et Greyback. Les mangemorts furent surpris quand il vit le visage de Valentin, ce visage si familier. Valentin recula de deux pas, paniqué et surpris à son tour de les voir là. Comment savaient-ils ?

- On s'attendait à voir Potter, dit Greyback.

- Pourquoi, répliqua méchamment Valentin. Il n'y a pas que lui qui se bat contre Voldemort

- Ne prononcez pas son nom ! s'écria Rowle

- Il n'est pas le seul à prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, visiblement, en déduit Greyback. Pauvres fous, vous ne savez donc pas que le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres est marqué ? Soit vous êtes stupides, soit vous êtes suicidaires.

- Marqué ? se demanda Teddy

Valentin haussa les épaules, nullement impressionné par le trio de mangemorts et déguena sa baguette aussi rapidement que Greyback, qui poussa un léger grognement de mécontentement. Mulciber et Rowle, restés en retrait en réfléchissant où ils avaient bien pu voir le visage du jeune homme blond. Puis il s'écria :

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Regarde Rowle, on dirait Malefoy ! lui dit-il en lui montrant Valentin

Greyback et surtout Valentin sursautèrent. Ce dernier pâlit quand il entendit cela. Mais il cria :

- Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça ?

- Lucius aurait-il fauté ? ria Rowle

Valentin cracha son dégoût… Penser qu'ils puissent imaginer qu'il soit le fils illégitime de Lucius Malefoy, ce grand père qu'il hait plus que tout. Cela relevait du mauvais goût. Greyback, toujours aussi suspicieux, renifla Valentin, ce qui le mis mal à l'aise.

- Tu as la même odeur que lui, c'est vrai, grincha Greyback

- Merlin, c'est quoi ce truc répugnant ! se lamenta Valentin en regardant le loup garou. Il continua : JE NE SUIS PAS LE FILS DE CE….

Valentin ravala sa langue et l'insulte qu'il allait proférer à l'encontre de ce grand père méprisé. Mulciber alla voir Greyback et lui dit :

- Laisse le, si c'est le fils de Malefoy, on n'y touche pas.

- Bizarre que le fils de Malefoy prononce le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les Malefoy sont des trouillards, ce n'est pas logique…

Valentin serra les poings avec une telle violence qu'il entendit ses os craquer. Il était prêt à se battre mais Teddy vint le voir et tenta de le raisonner. Mais voyant le visage humilié de son cousin, il y renonça. Il ne pourrait pas lui faire entendre raison maintenant. Greyback baissa sa baguette et déclara solennellement :

- Et bien allons prévenir Narcissa Malefoy, déclara machiavéliquement Greyback

Valentin tressaillit.

- NON ! hurla t-il

Les mangemorts hoquetèrent de surprise et l'un d'eux répondit :

- Lucius a fauté ! hurla t-il de rire

Puis ils les laissèrent en s'enfuyant aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Teddy comprit qu'ils ne toucheraient pas à l'éventuel fils de Lucius… Ecœuré, Valentin hurla tout un tas de jurons. Teddy prit le bon côté des choses et lui dit :

- Ta face de Malefoy nous a sauvé la vie.

Valentin ne trouva rien à redire. Les deux cousins reprirent leur marche et tenta de trouver la maison d'Androméda, le nouveau lieu sur pour les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

******

Non loin de là, dans la maison d'Androméda, devenu depuis peu un refuge sûr pour le trio, Ginny arriva à toute hâte. Elle faillit recracher ses poumons à force d'avoir couru comme une furie. Harry se précipita vers elle et l'aida à reprendre ses esprits. Suivirent derrière Harry, Ron, Hermione, enceinte de 7 mois et demie, Remus et Dora avec Teddy dans les bras et Androméda.

- Ginny ! cria Ron. Tu vas bien ?

- J'ai mal aux thorax là pour être franche.

- Assis toi sur le canapé, proposa Androméda

Ginny remercia d'un hochement de tête Androméda. Accostés devant Ginny, ils attendaient tous le récit de la rouquine.

- Je suis allée voir si tout était calme dans les environs quand j'ai vu deux adolescents. L'un deux à prononcé le nom de vous savez qui. Et là, trois mangemorts ont débarqué.

- Quoi ? hurlèrent Harry et Ron en même temps

- Comment cela se fait-il que quelqu'un ait prononcé son nom? demanda Hermione, plus calmement. Il est marqué, on s'est fait avoir aussi… je ne comprends pas. Surtout qu'il n'y a que Harry qui ose vraiment prononcé son nom...

- Je ne sais pas, lui dit Ginny.

- Il y a eu une attaque alors ? lui demanda Harry. Ils ont été capturés ? Qui sont-ils ?

- Qui, ils sont, je ne sais. Mais non, les mangemorts sont repartis en les laissant.

Tous regardèrent Ginny, très étonnés. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des mangemorts de laisser d'éventuels opposants à leur maître.

- Mais en fait, repris Ginny. J'ai cru comprendre que l'un des deux adolescents, était le fils de Lucius Malefoy

- Drago Malefoy ? demanda Hermione. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?

- On s'en moque, répliqua Ron. Surtout que faisait-il avec quelqu'un qui prononce le nom de vous savez qui !

- C'est Malefoy qui a prononcé le nom.

Nouveau blanc. Plus personne ne comprenait quoi que ce soit à la situation. Ils furent très étonnés par cela.

- Mais ce n'est pas Drago Malefoy, répliqua Ginny

- Ginny, je suis perdu, lui lança Harry.

- Ouais, ronchonna Ron. Tu te fais désiré à nous révéler qui est cet imprudent…

- Ça doit être le fils de Lucius Malefoy mais pas l'officiel, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, râla Ginny.

Enième silence de mort dans la salle. Androméda, la sœur aînée de Narcissa fut d'autant plus surprise que Lucius Malefoy et sa sœur n'avaient eu qu'un seul enfant. Qui était ce Malefoy ? Elle voyait mal Lucius avoir une maîtresse, même si elle n'était pas dans leur couple et qu'elle ne savait pas comment était Lucius avec sa femme.

******

Toujours dans le village, Valentin et Teddy ne reconnaissaient plus rien. Le village d'Androméda ne ressemblait pas à ce que Teddy avait connu toute son enfance. Il chercha désespéremment un coin ou une maison qu'il pourrait reconnaître. Rien, absolument rien. Valentin perdit patience.

- Bon alors ! Tu as vécu toute ta vie dans ce trou à rat ! On est où ?

- Je ne sais pas ! se crispa Teddy. Je ne reconnais pas ! Peut-être que grand-mère a changé la vue de sa maison par un charme… ça me parait logique… avec cette marque au dessus de nous… lui dit-il en regardant le ciel

- Ouais, lui répondit-il. Possible…

Teddy regarda bien l'emplacement de l'église. Puis suivit le pâté de maison, c'était comme ça qu'il avait appris à se repérer petit quand il alla jouer dehors. Puis il montra à Valentin la maison de sa grand-mère. Il était persuadé que c'était celle la, même si elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle qu'il avait connu.

Ils entendirent des bruits derrière eux. Teddy eu le temps d'éviter un sort que deux hommes masqués leur avaient lancé. Mais pas Valentin, qui lui, tomba comme une pierre. Prit de panique, Teddy sortit sa baguette et commença à se battre. Excédé, l'un des deux lança « EXPERLLIARMUS » et Teddy voltigea, s'écrasa comme une masse, lourde. Il perdit connaissance pendant que son meilleur ami fut transporté ailleurs…

******

Quand il revint à lui, Valentin était étendu à terre, dans un sous sol abîmé. Il se leva mais sa tête lui donna le tourni, il avait reçu un coup violent au même endroit. Il ne reconnu pas l'endroit ou… faisait-il mine de ne pas reconnaître… Son ventre cria famine. Il ne savait plus quel jour c'était, combien de temps était-il resté dans le coma partiel dans lequel il a été plongé suite à ce choc? Par réflexe il se frotta sa tête endolorie. Puis il entendit quelqu'un arriver vers lui. Elle ouvra la porte de cette cellule et fit face à Valentin… sa grand-mère. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Sa grand-mère a toujours été la seule personne qu'il avait aimait dans sa famille. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus sa grand-mère, aujourd'hui elle était Narcissa Malefoy, femme potentiellement cocue et en face d'un jeune homme probablement bâtard...

- Effectivement, il ressemble beaucoup à Drago…

Valentin roula des yeux, gêné et fit une grimace de dégoût. Evidemment qu'il ressemblait à Drago, c'était son père et non son frère. Il soupira puis regarda le ciel au travers de la fenêtre de sa cellule. Ce ciel si gris et menaçant. Quelle époque horrible.

- Appelez Lucius, dit-elle à un mangemort. J'aimerai avoir une discussion avec lui

- Non ! rugit Valentin.

Narcissa sursauta et fronça les sourcils dédaigneusement. Elle referma la cellule quand il s'approcha des barreaux et lui dit :

- Si je vois cet homme, je le tue… Et cela m'est égal de tout chambouler… Il ne fera plus de mal à personne ! s'écria Valentin

Froide, Narcissa lui tourna le dos, l'ignorant totalement. Valentin réfléchit et lui dit :

- S'il te plaît…

Elle se retourna, hautaine comme jamais.

- Vous me tutoyez ? Vos parents vous ont mal élevé jeune homme. Et même si les circonstances sont désastreuses pour vous, un peu de tenu !

- C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a élevé…

- Voyez-vous ça… Elle doit revoir son éducation !

Que devait-il faire maintenant? Révélé qui elle était pour lui ou prendre le risque qu'elle appelle Lucius. Dans tous les cas, il était perdu. Jamais il n'aurait dû se faire prendre comme un débutant, il risquait beaucoup maintenant. Néanmoins, il préféra lui dire :

- C'est marrant comme tu dédaignes ta propre éducation, lui révéla Valentin. Tu es sans doute la femme la plus stricte niveau éducation que je connaisse...

Il lui sourit méchamment, à la manière des Malefoy quand ils étaient content de leur coup. Suspicieuse, Narcissa se redressa, tête haute. Elle prit sa baguette et lança un stupéfix à la tête du mangemort, posté non loin d'eux. Elle marcha de façon nonchalante vers lui et lui dit :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Valentin Drago Malefoy, lui répondit-il sans hésiter. Je sais que tu me feras aucun mal, tu m'aimes trop pour ça…

Narcissa poussa un cri aigu dû au choc. Valentin Drago Malefoy. Soit ce jeune homme s'était vraiment fait mal avec le choc et donc qu'il délirait complètement, soit... soit il venait du futur et cela voulait dire qu'il était le fils de Drago, son petit fils... Narcissa perdit le sens des réalités. C'était tout simplement extrêment rare de voir quelqu'un venir du futur...

- Je ne suis pas le fils illégitime de cet homme qu'on appelle communément votre mari, grand-mère ! Je suis le fils de Drago Malefoy, j'ai eu un accident avec mon cousin et on s'est retrouvé ici. Malheureusement, ma ressemblance malefoyenne m'ont fait avoir quelques ennuis…

- Tu… tu es le fils de Drago, bégaya t-elle

- Oui.

Elle le regarda, scruta chaque détail de son visage d'ange. Valentin était grand, comme Drago. Plutôt mince, il se distinguaut par des cheveux blonds, ebouriffés. Cette particularité ne venait pas des Malefoy, eux qui avaient les cheveux si raides. Il était vrai que sa ressemblance avec Drago était exceptionnellement flagrante et sans équivoque. Ses yeux. Sa rareté.

- Es-tu métamorphomage ? lui demanda sa grand-mère

- Non. Je suis né comme ça…

Narcissa sourit faiblement. Il avait décidé de ne pas lui mentir, lui dire toute la vérité. Elle était sa seule chance de sortir vivant de ce cachot et d'aller voir sa mère.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un est au courant pour moi ?

- Non, moi et Mulciber – qu'elle lui montra à terre.

- Il faut que tu m'aides à sortir d'ici !

- Comment puis-je savoir que tu dis la vérité ?

Le visage de Valentin s'assombrit. Après tout ce qu'il venait de dire, elle ne le croyait toujours pas. Blessé mais déterminé, il déclara:

- Ma ressemblance ne te convainc pas ? Ecoute, je n'ai pas le temps de moisir ici, je déteste cet endroit, je le hais.

- Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle sincèrement.

- C'est ici que ma mère est morte…

- Pardon ? s'étonna Narcissa

- Lucius Malefoy a tué ma mère ici alors qu'elle était entrain d'accouché de moi et de mon frère.

Le coeur de Narcissa s'arrêta un instant de battre. Choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle eu du mal à croire de tels propos. Elle savait Lucius verbalement violent, mais de là, à tuer la mère de ses petis enfants. Cela lui paraissait tout simplement inconcevable.

- Ma mère est une sang de bourbe, voilà la réponse à ta question ! cracha t-il

- Une sang de bourbe avec Drago ? Ce n'est pas du tout envisagée ni envisageable !

- Tu n'as pas approuvé mais tu ne m'as pas renié pour autant ! Tu m'as aimé tout de suite. La mort de ton fils t'a touchée, t'a boulversée. Drago était tout pour toi et tu l'as perdu. Mais moi j'étais là, comme si Merlin avait tué mon père pour que moi je puisse vivre. Je suis peut être un sang mêlé, mais cette particularité ne t'a jamais ébranlée. Au contraire, tu t'en moquais...

Narcissa ne répondit rien. La révélation de la mort de son fils lui était douloureuse à entendre. Son père était décédé pendant la guerre, alors que Narcissa avait tout fait pour mettre Drago à l'abri. Cela n'avait pas suffit. Valentin reprit.

- Je n'ai jamais rien manqué avec toi. Même quand je ne parlais pas. Oui, je n'ai parlé qu'à l'âge de 11 ans pour la première fois. Tu t'en moquais des rires des autres. Tu m'as tellement aimé que tu m'as surportégé.

- Quoi ? cria t-elle

- Je suis né avec 3 doloris, peut être mon cerveau minuscule à ma naissance en à prit un coup, ça explique sans doute pourquoi je suis attardé, sourit-il. J'ai parlé pour la 1ere fois à la seule personne que j'aime d'amour.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça… grelotta Narcissa

- Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je sais que tu me crois.

Narcissa resta silencieuse-encore. Trop d'informations parvenaient en même temps. C'était dur d'imaginer un tel scénario.

- Une sang de bourbe, se lamenta Narcissa. Mais qui ?

- La plus brillante, lui dit Valentin

- GRANGER !?

Elle n'eu pas le temps de se remettre de cette révélation, que Lucius descendit dans les cachots. Valentin sentit son coeur se serrer quand il vit qu'il tenait Hermione par le bras. La rage l'envahit immédiatement. Il poussa Narcissa et ouvrit le cachot dans lequel était enfermé Valentin. Surpris de voir quelqu'un occuper les lieux, Lucius ne tergiversa pas pour autant.

- Qui est-ce? demanda Lucius à sa femme

- Peu importe, s'emporta Valentin.

Lucius le dévisagea avec son regard le plus noir. Valentin, quant à lui, le fixa tout aussi durement. Lucius le dédaigna et repartit en appelant sa femme. Narcissa baissa les yeux et fit comprendre à Valentin qu'elle reviendrai. Elle avait du mal à analyser toutes les informations. Mais quand elle vit Hermione, enceinte, elle comprit que Valentin lui disait la vérité. Elle reviendrai et elle les aiderait à sortir de cet enfer qui lui était promis.

Valentin attendit que ses grands parents soient loin pour tenter un regard vers Hermione. Il tourna lentement la tête et le spectacle qu'il vit lui déchira le coeur. Hermione était accroupie dans le coin du cachot, grelottante et pleurant silencieusement. Elle tremblait de peur et de froid. Cependant, Valentin n'osa pas bouger, comme paralysé par l'instant qu'il vivait. Il fixa sa mère avec insistance. Il la scruta comme pour se faire une photo mentale. Hermione avait vu le regard pénétrant de cet inconnu sur elle. Elle ne sentait pas à l'aise et détourna le regard. Elle comprit ce que Ginny avait vu. En effet, il ressemblait à Malefoy mais que faisait-il en cage lui aussi, comme les traitres qui se battaient contre Voldemort? Hermione avait mille questions à lui poser. Qui était-il? Etait-il le fis de Lucius Malefoy comme la rumeur le prêtait à le croire? Se battait-il contre Voldemort aussi?

Soudain Hermione poussa un violent cri de douleur. Paniqué, Valentin se précipita vers elle et l'aida à s'asseoir. Surprise, Hermione accepta l'aide et tenta de respirer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Le jeune homme enleva sa veste et la passa autour des épaules de la future maman. Hermione, lui sourit en le remerciant. Valentin eu le souffle court quand il vit pour la première fois ce sourire tant attendu. Il ne voulait plus lâcher sa main. Hermione ne tenta pas de se défaire et osa:

- Merci.

Valentin eu les yeux remplit de larmes. Toute sa vie il avait rêvé l'entendre parler. Sa voix douce lui restera graver dans sa tête à jamais. Il baissa la tête et répondit:

- Je vous en prit.

N'y pouvant plus, la curiosité était bien trop forte, Hermione lui demanda:

- Qui êtes vous?

Le moment propice était venu. Il n'avait pas envie de lui mentir. Il voulait lui dire, profiter de chaque instant qui lui était permis de passer en sa compagnie. C'était son rêve, il ne le gacherait pas. Il regarda le ventre rond d'Hermione, puis le caressa. Surprise, Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis ton fils...

*******

**_Voili, petit chapitre, mais comme je le disais, c'est un chapitre de transition, qui mine de rien est important. Il permet de planter le décor comme on dit. _**

**_Bisous, rendez vous au prochain chapitre!_**

**_Lenou_**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Explications

_Bonjour tout le monde qui lit ma fic lol :)_

_Enorme merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé !! ça fait supra plaisir. Je sais qu'on a plus le droit de répondre aux reviews anonymes là, mais un grand merci aux reviews anonymes^^_

_J'espère que la suite vous plaira!_

_Enjoy et bonne lecteure_

_----_

_#####_

_----_

Après la semi attaque de mangemorts pour récupérer Valentin, Teddy s'était retrouvé dans un état désastreux. Assommé, il revint à lui doucement et vit que son cousin n'était plus présent. Lui, avait été laissé en vie… Il poussa un ouf de soulagement mais quand il se releva, il sentit la douleur passer. Il ramassa la baguette et la caméra de Valentin, mais ses os endoloris craquaient à mesure qu'il tentait de faire un pas. Sa surprise fut encore plus grande quand il vit un petit groupe composé d'Harry, de Remus et de Ron se tenir devant lui. Baguettes prête à utilisation, les trois hommes attendaient une réaction de la part du jeune homme. Il soupira, regrettant de voir son père pour la première fois dans de telles circonstances. Il leva doucement les bras et ne chercha pas à répliquer.

- Avancez, lui dit Remus

- Est-ce prudent de l'emmener chez Androméda, lui demanda Harry

- Je le surveillerai personnellement. Dora s'occupe de Teddy, mon fils ne craint rien.

Un sourire se pourfendit sur le beau visage de Teddy adulte. Il avança tant bien que mal et ne répliqua pas. Arrivé chez sa grand-mère, Teddy, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis sa « capture », attendait la suite, avec une certaine impatience. Il n'avait pas quitté Remus des yeux. Finalement, Valentin avait eu raison d'insister autant. Voir ses parents était la plus belle chose au monde. Seulement voilà, il aurait tellement voulu lui dire qui, il était. Cela était impossible. Teddy ne devait pas changer le futur. Il ferma les yeux et trembla. Toujours accompagné de sa baguette, Remus lui montra une chaise. Le métamorphomage comprit tout de suite ce que cela valait dire. Il s'assit et vit son père l'attacher solidement par magie.

- J'imagine que vous ne nous direz rien… lui dit Remus

A regret, Teddy se terra dans le silence. Il aurait tellement aimé lui dire son identité, le serrer fort dans ses bras, profiter du seul moment qu'il pouvait avoir avec lui. Mais il ne devait rien changer. Il baissa la tête. A la vue de ce spectacle, Remus grogna. Il alla dans la cuisine où s'étaient terrés Ron et Harry.

- Il ne nous dira rien. Je ne sais pas qui, il est, mais il n'a pas l'air méchant, leur dit Remus

- Comment peux tu en être certain Remus ? lui demanda Ron

Remus le regarda avec insistance. Il lui rappela gentiment que son petit problème de pleine lune faisait de lui un être extrêmement sensible. Le rouquin se sentit honteux d'avoir oublié un tel détail. Passé ce bref rappel à l'ordre, Remus leur informa :

- Avez-vous du veritaserum ?

- Oh ouais tient, répliqua sarcastiquement Ron. C'est le genre de potion que j'ai toujours avec moi. D'ailleurs je l'aurais bien utilisé sur Hermione, dit-il méchamment.

- Ron, arrête ! s'exaspéra Harry. Non, Remus, on n'a pas ce genre de potion avec nous.

- Il ne décroche pas un mot, soupira Remus. Pourtant je ne sens pas de méchanceté en lui.

- Oui mais pourquoi les mangemorts ne l'ont-ils pas tué ? se demanda Harry

- Oui… le mystère reste entier, finit Remus

Dans le salon, Teddy était toujours attaché, mais ne bougea pas, ne chercha pas à s'échapper. Il regarda le salon, qui avait bien changé en vingt ans. Il y avait une atmosphère familiale, bien particulière, le style d'Androméda. Ted Tonks était décédé depuis quelques semaines déjà, les photos du défunt ornaient les murs comme un souvenir douloureux. Lui non plus, il ne l'aurait pas connu. Mort à cause de ses origines, cela le répugnait. Ces préjugés qu'il était temps de combattre, du moins jusqu'à la mort de Voldemort. Les préjugés seront toujours présents.

Teddy restait toujours silencieux, ne bougeait pas, ne respirait pas normalement. Son rythme cardiaque n'était pas normal. Savoir son père dans l'autre pièce, sa mère pas loin du coup, tout cela le rendait très nerveux. Petit, il s'était toujours demandé à quoi aurait pû être sa vie si ses parents n'étaient pas mort. Une partie de sa réponse était devant lui quand il vit sa mère à l'entrée de la porte, avec lui dans les bras. Teddy bébé était collé contre la poitrine de sa mère. Il dormait à point fermé. Se voir aussi bien, aussi heureux, aussi protégé, le fait sourire. La vie qu'il avait eu avec sa grand-mère et son parrain avait été merveilleuse, mais il savait que jamais, il n'aurait manqué d'amour avec sa mère. Elle était très maternelle avec lui. Elle était si exceptionnelle. Dora était surprise de voir un jeune homme, apparemment inoffensif, ligoté dans le salon de sa mère. "Que fait-il ici? Pourquoi ne tentait-il pas de s'échapper?" Elle allait repartir quand Teddy cria :

- Attendez...

La tentation était trop forte. Il avait eu les cheveux couleur rouge quand il avait crié. Ses cheveux viraient toujours au rouge quand il était intimidé. Dora était surprise de voir un métamorphomage, ils étaient si rare. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la cuisine où son mari parlait avec les deux adolescents. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur le "prisonnier". Elle ne sentait aucune colère du fait de sa capture, il n'avait pas envie de s'échapper, pas envie de crier, ni de négocier son éventuelle remise en liberté. Serrant fort son fils, elle se risqua une approche. Elle remarqua que la sécurité autour de lui était invisible, Remus s'était juste contenté de le retenir sur une chaise, ligoté. Teddy fixa avec insistance sa mère. La ressemblance était frappante, quelle soit physique ou mentale. Il avait appris avec le temps de canaliser ses émotions et ne pas les laisser l'envahir. Dora ne faisait aucun geste en trop. Elle ne dira rien jusqu'à ce qu'il parle. Puis le regard Teddy se reporta sur lui même...

"La vie est si courte, si précieuse, chaque instant peut être le dernier. Chacun souffre à sa manière, mais la manière dont souffre un enfant est sans doute la plus grand douleur au monde."

(Si seulement on pouvait changer le futur, aucun enfant ne souffrira, ni moi, ni Val... mais on ne peut jouer avec le passé. Il faut l'accepter, se dit-il mentalement)

Un énorme boucan se fit entendre, ce qui fit sursautés Dora et le jeune adulte. Teddy vit Harry, furieux comme jamais, se précipiter vers lui. Avec une violence qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, Harry se jeta à son cou et le serra fort. Avec une voix qui frôlait l'insolence et la rage, Harry cria :

- Qui es-tu?

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il avait dû se passer une catastrophe pour qu'Harry perde son sang froid. Derrière cet homme en colère, Teddy aperçu Ron, impassible. Bras croisés, faisant mine d'être ailleurs. Il venait de comprendre. Hermione... Teddy ne trouva rien à redire. Il comprenait la rage et le chagrin d'Harry, mais il ne devait rien dire.

- QUI ES-TU?

Harry sortit sa baguette et l'enfonça dans son cou. Teddy trembla. Soit il disait la vérité, soit il risquait de mourir sous les coups de sort de son propre parrain. Il ferma les yeux et tenta une approche en douceur:

- Je suis quelqu'un de bien...

- Ouais, lui dit Harry. Et moi je suis le bras droit de Voldemort !

Teddy ricana. Harry le prit mal.

- Cela te fait rire? Je ne trouve pas ça drôle!

En effet, la situation ne prêtait pas à plaisanterie, mais cela avait été plus fort que lui. Harry et lui n'avaient jamais eu d'accroches, il venait souvent manger chez lui et faire le bonjour à Ginny, James, Albus et Lily. Il s'entendait très bien avec le benjamin. Il était à la fois si fragile et fort, un peu comme Valentin et lui. Voir son parrain dans un tel état le faisait souffrir mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il enfonça sa baguette plus fort encore, ce qui faisait souffrir Teddy.

- Tu ne me tueras pas, tu ne me torturas pas, énuméra Teddy

- J'ai déjà lancé des sorts interdits, s'énerva Harry. Je m'en moque, je ne sais pas qui tu es... Et à vrai dire, la guerre se prépare, ma meilleure amie à disparue alors un peu d'exercie ne me fera pas de mal !

(Sérieux, était-il sérieux? se demanda Teddy). Les lèvres commencèrent à faire leur mouvement, la baguette n'allait pas tardée à réaliser son oeuvre. Mais Teddy n'avait pas envie de souffrir et Harry n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Regardant vers le ciel, il repensa aux paroles de Valentin "On a la chance de voir nos parents....".

- Arrête, Harry... Je suis Teddy, Teddy Lupin

----

#####

----

_Un soir de juillet 1997. Hermione avait demandé à Harry un peu de temps avant de partir à la quête des horcruxes. Elle venait à peine de soumettre le sortilège d'amnésie à ses parents pour qu'ils ne se souviennent plus d'avoir eu une fille. Du temps pour digérer. Elle se réfugia exceptionnellement au chaudron baveur, seule. Elle avait besoin de solitude pour repenser à tout ceci. Elle s'assit et commanda un whisky pur feu. Elle n'était pas du genre à boire pour oublier ses soucis, mais ce soir là, elle en avait eu besoin. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées quand elle vit des musiciens dans le coin de l'établissement. Un grand dandiné jouait de la harpe et son confrère, de la flûte. Leur musique était si mélodieuse. Une mélodie si triste qu'on eu l'impression que la guerre allait tous les tuer. Le calme avant la tempête. Hermione redescendit sur terre quand elle entendit :_

_- Un whisky pur feu, rien que ça Granger!_

_Cette voix si familière, si froide, si banalement fausse. Malefoy. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Lui, qui quelques semaines auparavant, se tenait devant Dumbledore et assista à l'assassinat du directeur par Rogue. La gryffondor ne savait toujours pas s'il était un des sbires de Voldemort maintenant. Elle aurait bien prévenu Harry, mais il avait une mission bien plus importante en tête que de s'occuper d'une petite frappe comme Drago Malefoy. Elle le détailla de la tête au pied, puis s'arrêta au niveau de ses hanches. Elle y vit un cercle immaculé de sang. Il était blessé. Un deuxième whisky pur feu venait de lui être servi. Il avait besoin de boire pour oublier ses soucis._

_- Tu ne devrais pas boire autant, Malefoy, lui conseilla Hermione_

_- Mêle toi de tes affaires, sale sang de bourbe ! articula t-il difficilement_

_Ils s'étaient regardés les yeux dans les yeux. Il était fatigué, des cernes de 4 centimètres ornaient ses yeux. Son insulte n'était pas aussi sûre. Habituellement il était arrogant quand il proférait son insulte favorite. Profitant de sa faiblesse d'un soir, Hermione le chercha :_

_- C'est tout ce que tu as dire...?_

_Elle avait regardé les deux musiciens quand elle avait parlé, signe de défiance envers lui. Elle ne craignait nullement Drago, mais elle ne supportait pas qu'on l'insulte à cause de ses origines moldues. Drago la fixa, mais ne trouva rien à dire. Il posa sa main sur sa plaie qui le faisait souffrir. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était nullement un petit bôbô, il était réellement blessé. Il buvait pour faire passer la douleur. Les mains de Drago tremblèrent et il perdit connaissance. Hermione sursauta et demanda une chambre pour la nuit. Elle prit Drago par les épaules et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Elle le déposa sur le lit, et lui enleva son pull, puis sa chemise...._

_----_

_######_

_----_

- "Je suis ton fils"

Ces paroles raisonnèrent dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle le fixa avec attention, scrutant le moindre détail de son visage. Cette ressemblance avec Drago était indéniable. Il avait les cheveux qui tombaient derrière le bas de sa nuque, ébouriffés frolant les boucles. Blond, très blond comme les cheveux de son père. Il avait les yeux bleus et verts. La forme de son visage était un doux mélange de sagesse et de détermination. Il était aussi grand que Drago, aussi beau, aussi musclé... De plus, elle ne l'avait jamais vu, jamais entendu parlé de lui, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle regarda son ventre qui portait les enfants de Malefoy. Deux petits garçons. Il était donc possible que cet inconnu lui dise la vérité.

Valentin se doutait qu'elle devait médité. Apprendre une telle nouvelle n'était pas évidente mais il s'était juré de ne pas mentir. Il avait une chance unique, donc il ne la gacherait pas à tourner autour du pot. Il serra fort la main de sa mère et attendit un signe de sa part. Elle avait le regard dans le vide. Enfermée, traitée comme une malpropre par Lucius, elle apprenait que son fils se tenait devant elle... Finalement elle prit son courage et le regarda encore et encore. Elle se détacha de lui, et se leva, tant bien que mal.

- Tu es... mon fils ? répéta t-elle

Valentin, accroupit, soupira et se leva. Il lui fit face, les bras croisés, et lui dit :

- Oui.

Comme si Hermione avait besoin qu'on lui répéte que cet inconnu était son fils.

- Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

- Ici où? demanda Valentin. Dans cette abominable cage aux folles ou dans le passé ?

Elle esquissa un sourire. Cette manie de se poser multiples questions était bien dans les gênes d'Hermione.

- Les deux, répondit Hermione.

Valentin acquiesça et lui sourit.

- Dans le futur, je suis amoureux et j'ai fait une bêtise avec une de ses amies. Elle n'a pas apprécié et je voulais absolument changer mon erreur. Mon cousin, Teddy...

- Teddy? s'étonna Hermione. Teddy Lupin?

- Oui, lui répondit Valentin

Là aucun doute. Il ne mentait pas. Il ne pouvait pas inventer une chose pareille.

- Mon cousin Teddy, reprit Valentin, possède un objet qui peut moduler le temps. On peut soit l'avancer, soit le reculer sans que personne ne le sache.

- Quel est le nom de cet objet? se demanda Hermione

- Maman, s'il te plaît, laisse moi finir. J'y arriverai jamais sinon !

"Maman" Hermione sursauta quand il le prononça. Quelle drôle de sensation, se dit-elle mentalement.

- Euh, oui, bien sûr, excuse moi. Continue.

- Merci, sourit-il. Donc j'ai demandé à Teddy de remonter le temps de 2 heures pour que j'évite de faire ma bêtise. Sauf que Teddy n'a pas remonté le temps de 2 heures mais de 20 ans...

- Ah... Il y a quand même une différence, se moqua t-elle. J'espère qu'à ton retour, je serai intrangisante avec toi ! Sommes- nous proches?

Valentin ne put s'empêcher de pleurer quand elle lui dit cela. Il se calla contre le mur de la cave et ne répondit rien. Hermione s'étonna et s'en est voulue de lui avoir fait du mal. Etait-elle une mauvaise mère? Elle prit peur et alla voir son fils. Elle lui caressa l'épaule.

- T'ais-je dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas?

- Je ne t'ai jamais connu... C'est la première fois que je te vois aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça que j'ai refusé de repartir à notre époque. Je voulais te voir.

Hermione prit cela comme l'effet d'une bombe à retardement. Elle se détacha de lui et fit le tour de la pièce lugubre Elle avait le regard triste. Ainsi donc elle n'avait jamais connu ses enfants. Elle allait mourir pendant la guerre. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais l'apprendre.

- Maman….

Valentin sursauta quand il vit sa grand-mère près de la porte. Elle avait l'air paniquée et pressée par le temps.

- J'ai tout entendit, dit-elle à Valentin

- Au moins tu sais que je ne mens pas, lui répliqua t-il

- Je comprends que la mort de ta mère t'ais bouleversé, lui dit Narcissa. Mais tu ne dois pas changer le futur.

- Je vous rappelle, grand-mère que mon père est mort le même jour que ma mère. Il ne faut pas laisser ce crime impuni se répéter ! hurla t-il

Hermione poussa un cri de surprise. Drago était mort et lui non plus n'avait jamais connu ses fils. Sa tête tourna trop vite, elle cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Valentin se précipita vers elle pour la récupérer dans ses bras. Dans les bras de son fils, Hermione n'osa bouger. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver aujourd'hui. Valentin, lui, avait rêver de cet instant toute sa vie. Narcissa voulait riposter mais se tut quand elle entendit quelqu'un venir à eux.

- Mère, pourquoi criez vous ?

Narcissa ferma les yeux. Mais pas Valentin, qui avait du mal à respirer. Il s'écroula, en pleurs, ne sachant pas comment retenir cette tristesse qui émanait de lui. Sa mère, son père pratiquement dans la même pièce. Combien de fois en avait-il rêvé. Il n'arrivait pas à canaliser ses émotions quand il pensait à eux, alors les voir en vrai le rendrait bien plus triste et sensible. Il était bien le fils de Drago, proche de sa famille. Elle ne fit pas attention à son fils et demanda à son petit fils :

- Comment ? Comment est-il mort ?

Valentin, noyé par les larmes, lui dit en sanglotant :

- Tué…Tué par Bellatrix

Hermione le prit dans ses bras et tenta d'apaiser sa douleur. Narcissa avait le cœur gros. Elle-même se mit à pleurer. Elle regarda son fils, fronçant les sourcils. Cette image la fit craquer et Narcissa s'accrocha aux barreaux et hurla si fort que quelques personnes au dessus l'entendirent. C'était Lucius qui descendait à la cave pour savoir ce qu'il passait. La mère ouvrit la porte de la cellule, sous les regards surpris de Drago qui ne comprenait rien. Accosté à gauche de sa grand-mère, Valentin, qui ne cessait de scruter son père, dit à Narcissa:

- Tu es ma seule famille. Je t'aime, lui chuchota t-il.

Valentin serra sa mère dans ses bras. Mais les cris d'Hermione retint son attention. Une flaque d'eau… Valentin paniqua et comprit que sa mère allait accoucher.

- Maman, tu vas accoucher !

- Maman ? s'étonna Drago. Mais…

- Plus tard, Drago ! s'énerva Narcissa. Vous devez transplanner avant qu'elle n'accouche !

- Il est trop tard, hurla Valentin. Le travail a déjà commencé !!

Narcissa avait les larmes aux yeux mais dû se reprendre quand Lucius, suivit de Théo entrèrent dans la cave. Ils bondirent tous les deux quand ils virent le spectacle devant eux.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, hurla Lucius. Cette sang de bourbe va accoucher !

Lucius dégaina sa baguette. Furieux, Valentin se précipita vers lui et le poussa avec une telle violence que Lucius se cogna violement contre le mur d'en face.

- Valentin ! hurla Narcissa

Allongée par terre, hurlant de douleur, Hermione eu la force de dire :

- Tu t'appelles Valentin… J'adore ce prénom…

Elle essaya de sourire malgré la situation gênante et douloureuse. Valentin lui rendit son sourire et alla aider Drago, qui s'était accroupit à côté d'elle. Le jeune homme avait entendu le « maman » qu'il avait prononcé. Il scruta Valentin et remarqua qu'il lui ressemblait un peu…

- Quoi ? Papa, arrête, je n'aime pas qu'on me scrute comme une bête de foire !

« Papa ». Drago se leva et recula. Théo qui avait tout entendu, ne savait plus où se mettre et prenait Valentin pour un fou. Fou, oui, il l'était assurément. Mais Valentin n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et ne se gênait pas pour faire les remarques. Il sortit un vieux mouchoir de sa poche, qu'il nettoya avant de prononcer « Aquamenti » et rafraîchir sa mère, qui commençait son accouchement.

- Je suis là, je vais t'aider, lui chuchota t-il

Hermione le remercia d'un regard aimant. Drago alla vers sa mère et exigea dans son regard, une réponse. Narcissa sourit sarcastiquement et lui dit :

- Granger et toi ? Tu as vu le résultat… Assume, maintenant !

Drago n'eu pas le temps de répliquer qu'il entendit :

« AVADA KEDEVRA »

Une lumière rouge venait de s'abattre sur le torse de Théo, qui s'écroula, mort. Valentin releva la tête et cru à un mauvais rêve. Les yeux de son parrain étaient blancs, sans vie. Son cœur se déchira et hurla :

- THEO !!

Il abandonna sa mère quelques instants et se précipita vers le corps inerte de son parrain, qu'il aimait tant. Il le secoua, comme ne croyant pas à sa mort. Lucius se releva, furieux.

"Experlliarmus!" * A son tour Valentin se cogna violement.

- Tu savais la paternité de Drago... avec cette sang de bourbe ! hurla t-il

Le cœur de Drago se mit à battre la chamaille. Paralysé par la peur, il ne bougeait plus. Il gifla Narcissa avec une telle violence, qu'elle s'écroula de souffrance. Il tenait sa baguette et Drago vit qu'il s'avançait vers Hermione.

La future maman hurla de douleur, car la tête de son fils commençait à apparaître.

- Répugnant…

Drago poussa Lucius pour qu'il lâche sa baguette. Narcissa se releva, prit Drago par le bras et lui dit :

- Prend ton fils et transplanez, lui ordonna Narcissa

- Et Hermione, lui dit-il

Elle ne répondit pas et le poussa vers Valentin. Drago prit le bras de son « fils » et regarda sa conquête d'un soir, souffrir et à la merci de son père. Il se sentait lâche de la laisser ici sans garantir sa survie. Mais il devait sauver la vie de son fils et espérer un miracle. Valentin se réveilla et comprit, au regard de Drago qu'il n'allait pas aider sa mère. Il la contempla, vit Lucius se relever et pointer sa baguette sur elle.

« NON ! MAMAN !!!! »

Le père et le fils transplanèrent, laissant Hermione seule.

----

#####

----

**_Ma pauvre Hermione, je la torture vraiment en ce moment lol_**

**_Donc oui je voulais vous demandez, je laisse des brides d'informations sur la nuit de Drago et Hermione. Et lors du prochain chapitre, c'est la scène de la conception de Valentin lol je voulais savoir si cela vous dérangez que je fasse une scène rating M. Donc dites moi ça dans les reviews sinon je laisse en K ._**

**_Merci encore et a bientôt_**

**_Lenou_**


	5. Chapter 4 : Souvenirs

_Bonjour tout le monde. Encore un énorme merci pour toutes les reviews, anonymes comme les "officielles". Je suis très contente que l'histoire vous plaise, pour une première fiction, je suis ravie. Donc à tous ceux qui me lisent, merci, merci._

_Chapitre remplit de souvenir, qu'il soit passé, la fameuse nuit d'Hermione et de Drago, ou futur, les souvenirs de Valentin. Il reste 3 chapitres avant la fin, car à la base c'était une mini-fiction pour une amie. D'ailleurs ma ptite Tessou, comme mon ordi a planté et que j'ai tout perdu, je n'ai pas pu prendre ta correction.... pas grave, mais un jour cet ordi partira à la casse!!!!_

_Donc bonne lecture à toutes et à tous._

**----**

**#####**

**----**

**L'amour est un trésor de souvenirs**

**(Balzac)**

**----**

**#####**

**----**

Valentin et Drago avaient transplané laissant Hermione face à son destin. Lucius se tenait devant elle, prêt à la faire souffrir. Sonnée et crayante de la suite des événements tenta de chercher une solution adéquata. Les paroles de son petit fils l'avait touché, elle le croyait et elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Pas si vite. Ce que Lucius faisait endurer à sa mère la répugner au plus haut point. Mais comment faire face à son mari, après des années de silence et de soumission? Narcissa comptait sur l'effet de surprise.

- « Endoloris »

Hermione, dont le fils était pratiquement sorti, hurla sa douleur quand elle reçut le sort impardonnable. Mais n'y fit pas attention et continua de pousser pour son fils. Elle transpirait, souffrait non seulement de la douleur de l'accouchement, mais aussi des doloris reçus. Voyant qu'elle continua de pousser pour faire sortir son bébé, Lucius rééditera :

- « Endoloris »

Nouveau cri de douleur d'Hermione qui n'arrivait plus à supporter cette douleur insupportable. Narcissa se releva tant bien que mal. Elle repensa à tout ce que lui avait dit son petit fils. Puis son regard se porta sur Théodore Nott, décédé alors qu'il devait vivre. Le futur était déjà changé. Elle prit pitié pour Hermione et eu envie de sauver ses petits fils. Elle formula un sort puissant qui les enferma dans la cave, pour que personne ne vienne les déranger. Puis, sans se formaliser, elle cria :

- Assez, laisse la, Lucius. « Petrificus Totalus »

Surpris, il n'eu pas le temps de répliquer ou de se défendre. C'était le but. Raide comme une pierre, il tombait à la reverse. Le petit garçon venait de sortir, sur le sol sinistre de la cave. Narcissa se précipita vers le nourrisson et coupa le cordon, en lui tapotant le dos pour qu'il puisse respirer. Elle fit apparaître trois serviettes et enveloppa le petit garçon dans l'une d'elles. Mal au dos, hématomes, saignements violents, Hermione prit les quelques minutes de récupérations qui lui étaient offertes avant la venue de son deuxième fils. Elle mouilla une serviette et essuya le visage d'Hermione.

- « Merci », tenta t-elle de dire à Narcissa

- Ne me remerciez pas. Je le fais uniquement pour mes petits fils…

Hermione acquiesça mais apprécia cette fraîcheur sur son visage meurtri par les doloris de Lucius Malefoy. Des contractions. Le deuxième enfant allait arriver aussi. Hermione se remit à pousser, malgré la douleur mais elle voulait en finir. Narcissa ne cessait de la rafraîchir et l'incita à continuer et à pousser plus fort pour que le bébé sorte plus vite. Après un énième effort, l'enfant naquit. Après la mort de Théo, la naissance du jumeau était un autre changement. Le futur allait radicalement changer. Et pas qu'un peu ! Narcissa coupa le cordeau et lui tapota le dos aussi pour qu'il respire. Puis la surprise de Narcissa fut grande et dit à Hermione :

- C'est une fille, Granger.

Hermione releva la tête aussi difficilement soit-il mais fut étonnée d'une telle information. On lui avait bien spécifié qu'elle attendait des jumeaux, deux garçons et pas des faux jumeaux. Narcissa emmena la petite fille dans les bras de sa mère. Elle criait, mais sans doute intérieurement, elle criait de joie de vivre. Puis, Narcissa releva Hermione contre le mur et lui donna son fils. Hermione tenait dans ses bras ses jumeaux. Valentin et ?

----

#####

----

Drago et Valentin arrivèrent dans un quartier de Londres, devant le chaudron baveur. Valentin se dégagea violement de son père et tourna en rond tout en débitant tout un tas de jurons à l'encontre de celui-ci. Drago, toujours sonné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, ne savait que répondre face à cet inconnu qui se définissait comme son fils.

- Pourquoi tu l'as laissé ? le lui laissa t-il entendre

- Comment ça ?

- Elle va mourir et tu t'en fou !

Valentin s'énerva de plus en plus fort. Drago ne répondit pas. A vrai dire, il avait juste suivi les demandes de sa mère, il se doutait qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose pour Hermione, même s'il n'avait jamais vu sa mère prendre l'ascendant sur son père. Il avait vu son père, furieux, humilié par ce qu'il avait fait il y a huit mois. Il en avait peur quand il était dans des états pareils.

- Tu me déçois, je t'imaginais plus courageux que ça. Dans mon passé, tu as fait face à cette dingue de Bellatrix pour me sauver la vie… et là, tu restes figé devant ton père. Moi j'étais à deux doigts de le tuer dans le futur et toi, rien.

Drago ne répondit pas face à ces attaques. Face au silence de son père, Valentin lâcha encore quelques jurons et transplana dans le village d'Androméda. Soupirant, ces attaques l'avaient blessé, Drago n'était pas lâche et suivit son fils en transplanant lui aussi.

Devant la statue qui embellissait le milieu du village, Valentin tenta de retrouver son cousin mais vit qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Il soupira et ne savait plus quoi faire. Avec fureur, il vit que son père l'avait suivit.

- Retourne lécher les bottes de ton père ! cracha t-il

- Bonjour la politesse…maugréa Drago

- Je ne suis pas poli avec les lâches. Ma mère pouvait s'en tirer, j'avais l'occasion de la connaître ! hurla Valentin. Tu t'en moques hein ?

- Tu n'es pas censé modifié le futur…

- Le futur est déjà changé, assura Valentin. Mon parrain, Théo, est mort. Qu'est ce que tu dis de ça ? ironisa t-il. Si ma mère meurt, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais.

Valentin s'en voulut d'être aussi dur avec lui. Il débarquait du futur, lui assurant qu'il était son fils. Drago était juste perdu. Valentin n'était pas patient mais la vie de sa mère était en danger et il ne savait même pas si ce fou furieux de Lucius Malefoy lui avait hôté la vie. Puis par désespoir, il alla voir Drago et lui demanda :

- J'ai perdu ma baguette, donne moi la tienne, s'il te plaît.

Drago lui fit face et acquiesça. Valentin le remercia et lança tout un tas de sort dans le ciel pour qu'on sache, enfin, qu'il est là et qu'on vienne le chercher.

----

#####

----

- «Arrête Harry, je suis Teddy, Teddy Lupin »

Teddy avait dit cela à contre cœur, mais au vu de l'insistance d'Harry, il n'avait plus eu le choix. Harry, Remus et Dora avaient appris cette nouvelle comme un coup de canon. Une mauvaise plaisanterie sans aucun doute. Teddy tremblait et suppliait Merlin que son parrain le croie. Harry baissa sa baguette, lui laissant le bénéfice du doute. Il regarda Dora et Remus, encore sous le choc.

- Désolé, mais je ne voulais pas vous le dire… Tu m'as fait mal, Harry…

Le survivant ne savait que dire après ça. Il recula et attendit la suite. Teddy tourna le cou pour le faire craquer. Un long silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce, aucun des protagonistes n'osèrent parler. Ron s'impatienta et s'avança vers lui, le visage dur.

- Tu es vraiment Teddy Lupin ? C'est impossible car il a …

- A peine un mois, oui merci je sais, s'énerva Teddy. Avec la magie on peut tout faire… Même remonter le temps…

Teddy était fier au fond de lui. Fier de ce qu'il avait accompli. Mais jouer avec le passé était un jeu dangereux. Quand Teddy s'était énervé, la couleur de ses cheveux avait viré au violet. Il était métamorphomage, tout comme Dora. Il avait le regard calme comme Remus... Il n'était pas impossible qu'il soit réellement celui qu'il prétendait être. Remus y croyait dur comme fer :

- A quoi joues-tu, Teddy ? se frustra Remus. Te rends-tu compte des conséquences que cela pourrait entraîner ?

- Je sais. Mais c'était un accident.

- Comment as-tu fait cela ? lui demanda Dora

Les yeux de Teddy se mirent à briller quand elle lui parla. Secoué, il avait néanmoins besoin de parler. Cela était trop fort à présent pour tout garder en lui.

- J'ai un médaillon qui permet de moduler le temps. Regardez par vous-même…

Harry tout en gardant les yeux sur Teddy, chercha un médaillon autour de son cou. Quand il l'eu enfin trouvé, il constata que c'était un vieux médaillon tout rouillé. Il était en forme de rond avec une émeraude au milieu. Un vieux bijou de famille en quelque sorte. Dora fut surprise quand elle le vit, elle reconnu le médaillon de son père.

- C'est le médaillon de mon père, avança Dora.

- C'est grand-mère qui me l'a donné à mes vingt ans. Elle m'a dit qu'il avait beaucoup de valeur. Quand je l'ai étudié de plus près, j'ai constaté que je pouvais moduler le temps sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Et mon cousin en a profité.

- Ton cousin ? questionna Remus

- Valentin Malefoy. Il a le même âge que moi.

- Malefoy…

Harry avait parlé pour lui-même. Il repensa aux paroles de Ginny, qui avait vu un garçon ressemblant à Drago Malefoy. Le « non » officiel comme elle le disait. Teddy commençait à s'impatienter et faisait comprendre qu'il aimerait bien qu'on le libère. Il avait mal à ses membres et aimerait pouvoir marcher un peu. Remus acquiesça en souriant et le défit de ses liens.

- C'est le fils de Lucius Malefoy ? demanda Harry

- Lucius Malefoy ? Ne parlez jamais de Lucius Malefoy à Valentin. Il le déteste.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ron

- Il a tué sa mère.

Le futur s'annonçait joyeux. Tout le monde connaissait Lucius sous la forme d'un sorcier froid et hautain, mais pas d'un sorcier ayant le courage de tuer quelqu'un…et surtout pas la femme de son fils.

- Ne m'en demandez pas plus. Je n'ai pas le droit de tout dire.

- Nous comprenons, assura Harry. Ce Valentin est le fils de Drago Malefoy, alors ?

- Oui.

- Et il a le même âge que toi ? redemanda Ron

- Oui, soupira Teddy. Il ne va pas tarder à naître… ou peut être est-il né.

Harry fronça les sourcils quand il vit Ron se renfermer dans ses retranchements. Il recula et avait l'air complètement ailleurs. Fils de Drago Malefoy. Hermione n'avait jamais avoué qui était le père de ses jumeaux. « Il n'allait pas tarder à naître ou peut être était-il né » Hermione était pratiquement arrivé à terme… C'était trop facile mais pourtant la solution était sous les yeux de Ron. Il serra les poings.

- Ron ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? demanda Harry

- Hermione… La traîtresse ! Qu'elle moisisse là où les mangemorts l'ont emmené !! hurla t-il

Remus, Dora et Harry bondirent aux dires de Ron. Harry le prit mal et voulu lui faire ravaler ses odieuses paroles. Mais Teddy le retint par la manche de son pull et lui dit :

-Non, Harry, il a compris que Valentin était le fils d'Hermione…

----

#####

----

_Hermione avait ramené un peu de whisky pur feu dans sa chambre. Elle en déversa quelques gouttes dans un mouchoir et murmura un sort « Aquamenti » dans un autre mouchoir. Lorsqu'elle eu défait sa chemise, elle traça avec son ongle la courbe parfaite de son torse. Ses pectoraux n'étaient pas musclés, mais il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un bout de gras. Elle reprit ses esprits et prit le mouchoir mouillé pour nettoyer la plaie ensanglantée. Que lui était-il arrivé ? se demanda Hermione. Une fois la plaie nettoyée, elle prit le second mouchoir imbibé de whisky pur feu. _

_(Désolée Malefoy, se dit Hermione). Elle porta donc le mouchoir sur sa blessure et commença à la nettoyer en profondeur. Mais l'alcool était trop fort et Drago se réveilla en hurlant sa douleur. Quand il vit avec quoi elle le purifiait, Drago, furieux, lui dit en criant :_

_-Tu es folle ma parole. Ça fait mal !_

_-C'est une méthode moldue pour nettoyer les blessures !_

_-Je ne suis pas moldu ! hurla Drago. Je suis sorcier et on me soigne normalement !_

_-Je ne connais pas de sorts qui soignent aussi bien que de l'alcool. C'est le plus efficace des remèdes !_

_-Ouais, bah va soigner les moldus et fiche moi la paix !_

_Hermione le prit aux mots et rangea ses affaires. Drago ravala ses paroles qu'il regretta tout de suite. Il la regarda ranger. Ses longs cheveux ébouriffés lui retombaient sur son dos. Les courbes de son corps parfait se déhanchaient devant lui comme un appel du pied. Drago perdit le sens des réalités. Il s'était levé, toujours torse nu. Il avait récupéré de sa blessure._

_-Tu m'as vu torse nu…_

_-Je t'ai surtout guéri… Je ne pouvais pas le faire avec ta chemise…_

_-Tu en as surtout profité pour regarder… Moi aussi je veux regarder…_

_-Pardon ? s'outra Hermione_

_Il sortit sa baguette avec son air méprisant et se fit menaçant._

_-Enlève le haut. Torse pour poitrine, le deal est honnête. Enlève le haut, Granger et ne me fait pas attendre._

_Il s'était donc bien remis de sa blessure et sa voix était sûre. Elle regretta d'avoir eu pitié de ce sal serpentard. Voyant qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence, elle devait enlever le haut. Plus vite elle l'aurait fait, plus vite elle pourra le virer de sa chambre. Résignée, elle enleva son gros pull que Molly lui avait tricoté et son chemisier. Drago fronça les sourcils et lui dit :_

_-Et ton soutien-gorge ?_

_-Mais ça ne va pas, non ? hurla Hermione_

_-Est-ce que je porte un soutien gorge moi ? Tétons pour tétons, allé dépêche toi…_

_Elle lui lança un regard glacial. Elle détacha les agrafes de son soutien gorge de façon très maladroite. Une de défaite mais la dernière tenait bon. Hermione rougissait, elle n'arrivait pas à la défaire. Drago ricana bêtement._

_- Besoin d'aide, Granger ?_

_- Reste où tu es pervers ! Je te rappelle que je suis une fille de moldue !_

_- Ouais mais tu restes une nana… une nana aux bourlets bien pendants ! _

_Il éclata de rire quand il vit la mine déconfite d'Hermione. Celle-ci, furieuse comme une furie, arrêta son action et ramassa son chemisier et son pull. Drago lâcha sa baguette, prit violement la main d'Hermione et la balança contre le mur. Par réflexe elle se frotta la tête dû à la douleur. Il s'écrasa contre elle, emprisonna ses deux mains avec sa main droite et se servit de sa main gauche pour dégrafer la dernière agrafe de son soutien gorge. Rabaissant ses mains, toujours prisonnière, il fit glisser sa prison de dentelle en satin noir. Le rythme cardiaque d'Hermione s'accéléra, sa température ambiante avait subitement doublé de volume, ses mains étaient moites ainsi que son entre jambe. Drago l'excitait à être devant elle à lui enlever son sous vêtement. Le blondinet avait remarqué son état d'excitation avancée et décida de jouer un peu avec elle. Il remonta brutalement les mains d'Hermione pour avoir tout son corps de libre. Avec sa main gauche il partit de sa poitrine qu'il malaxa avec intérêt avant de titiller ses tétons devenus durs par l'effet produit par le Serpentard. Il remplaça sa main par sa bouche. Au contact de ses lèvres, Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle tenta de le repousser, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Mais Drago resserra sa position. Voyant son mal être, il porta sa main gauche sous sa jupe pour venir titiller son entre jambe, déjà bien mouillé par l'excitation. Il déchira son collant puis enleva férocement sa culotte en coton. Il fourra un doigt dans son entre jambe et titilla le clitoris avec son ongle dur. Il calla sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille et écouta sa respiration saccagée par son état. Il accéléra son mouvement et bougea avec Hermione qui se déhanchée bestialement. Drago n'en pouvait plus, il cessa sa douce torture. Maintenant il se servait de sa main gauche pour déboutonner le bouton de pantalon, puis baissa à la va vite son caleçon. Hermione ferma les yeux et ne répliqua plus. Il relâcha les mains d'Hermione pour prendre son bassin et le soulever légèrement pour qu'il puisse s'insérer délicatement en elle. Elle ouvrit les cuisses et Drago prit son membre dressé pour trouver l'entrée du plaisir ultime. Il s'inséra en elle avec une délicatesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il commença ses va et vient contre le mur. Il se cramponna aux fesses d'Hermione et tenta d'aller le plus vite possible. Mais son pantalon et son caleçon toujours au niveau de ses genoux l'empêchèrent de mener à bien son excursion dans l'intimité de la gryffondor. Il se retourna et se laissa tomber à terre. Hermione reçu le contre coup mais ne broncha pas. Avec l'aide de ses hanches, il se dandina pour faire glisser ses vêtements. Voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, il se dégagea et enleva ses affaires avec ses mains. Il sourit quand il vit Hermione ramper sur la moquette. Il attrapa sa cheville, fit glisser la jeune fille vers lui et écarta lui-même les cuisses et s'insinua une seconde fois avec une violence plus accrue. Il accéléra ses va et vient tout en se tenant aux hanches d'Hermione. Il la relava pour l'installer sur son buste et continuer son œuvre. Il prit ses fesses et les firent se balancer de haut en bas avec passion. Hermione sentait son être la brûler et ferma les yeux tout en se mordant les lèvres. Elle poussa de légers gémissements et aida Drago en se déhanchant avec lui avec de plus en plus d'entrain. Elle accéléra elle aussi ses mouvements et Drago cria quand il sentit son éjaculation. Il se déversa en elle et posa sa tête sur ses seins. Il s'effondra, Hermione avec lui, sur son torse et s'endormirent après une nuit aussi surprenante qu'inattendue. _

_Le lendemain, Drago se réveilla avant Hermione. Il repensa à cette nuit. C'était lui qui l'avait cherché mais il regretta ce qu'il avait fait. C'était si prompt, si inhabituel. Il se leva et commença à s'habiller quand Hermione se réveilla à son tour. Elle avait le regard niais des lendemains de « baise ». Voyant l'air déconfit de Drago, Hermione comprit rapidement qu'il y mettait un terme._

_-Comprends Granger, ça aurait pu très bien se passer avec une pute moldue…_

_-Va t'en cancrelat infâme et répugnant !! lui lança Hermione_

_Drago prit son pull et partit de la chambre. Quand il ferma la porte, il murmura : pardonne moi…Hermione._

----

#####

----

Voyant les sorts jetés au hasard et au risque d'éveiller les soupçons des moldus, Androméda sortit de sa maison et alla voir les fous qui osèrent le risque de se faire repérer. Finalement, elle capta Valentin et Drago.

-Androméda, s'étonna Valentin. Je pensais voir Harry ou Remus…

-Suivez moi, dit-elle en sortant sa baguette.

Ils la suivirent et quand ils arrivèrent chez elle, elle laissa éclater sa colère.

-Pauvres fous ! Si les moldus vous avez vus !!

-Ce n'est pas un village de sorciers ? lui dit Valentin

-Bien sûr que non ! s'énerva Androméda

-Dans le futur, il y sera, lui dit Valentin

-Normal, si tu leur fait peur, lui lança Drago

Valentin lança un grand sourire à son père, qui le lui rendit. Puis les deux Malefoy entendirent des gens se précipiter vers eux. Harry baguette en main, ne laissa pas le temps à Valentin d'en placer une.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Euh… Valentin…

-Le cousin de Teddy ? demanda Harry

-Oui. Il a tout balancé ? Pour un trouillard, ce n'est pas mal, sourit Valentin

-Prouve moi que tu es le fils de Mione ?

-Que…

Valentin ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry sache pour sa filiation avec Hermione. Teddy avait tout dit, qu'ils étaient cousins, qu'il était le fils d'Hermione. Valentin ne savait pas comment lui prouver une telle afiliation, à part une potion d'identité. Et ce n'était ni le moment de la faire, sa mère était en danger de mort et il avait besoin d'aide pour aller la récupérer. Mais le survivant, las de tous ces changements, de le laissa pas reprendre ses esprits et dit :

-Voyons si tu dis la vérité !

Harry lança un sort de pénétration d'esprit, trop exaspéré et désireux de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, sur un Valentin livré à lui-même.

_Une fois Harry incrusté dans son esprit, Valentin se sentit faible et vulnérable.  
Le souvenir de Valentin commença et Harry vit la belle enceinte du château de Poudlard. Valentin était accosté sur la rambarde de la tour d'astronomie et observa le paysage. Un vent frais et léger lui caressa le visage et Valentin ferma les yeux pour méditer sur sa vie. Aujourd'hui, il avait 17 ans. Aujourd'hui, ce jour qu'il détestait tant, ce jour qui sonnait enfin la majorité pour lui. Il aurait du être heureux mais ce n'était pas le cas. Valentin détestait cette journée… Il est né le jour de la mort de ses parents, c'était si cruel, qu'à chaque fois ce 1 mai, il avait une envie de vomir. Il n'entendit pas les pas mous qui venaient à lui. (Harry sursauta quand il se vit avec pas mal d'années en plus). _

_Valentin lui sourit faiblement et redoutait cette phrase, redondante, que tout le monde lui disait chaque année…sorte de coutume dirait-il._

_- Bon anniversaire, Valentin…lui dit Harry_

_Comme à chaque anniversaire, depuis qu'il connaissait la vérité sur ses parents, une larme coula. Il ne pleura pas bien entendu, il était le dernier descendant des Malefoy et les Malefoy ne pleuraient pas. Quelle idée stupide, la tristesse n'était pas une forme de faiblesse, bien au contraire, elle était une forme de sagesse mais peu de personne ne partageait son avis…peu mais Harry la comprenait mieux que quiconque._

_Ledit Harry lui tendit un paquet, soigneusement enveloppé. Valentin le regarda, incrédule._

_- Quoi ? demanda Harry_

_- Pourquoi m'offres-tu un cadeau ? s'étonna Valentin_

_- C'est le jour de ton anniversaire et qui plus est, tu es majeur. Il est normal que je t'offre un cadeau…comme…_

_- Mais c'est une montre que l'on offre pour les 17 ans, non ? le coupa t-il_

_- Oui, mais je pense que ta grand-mère s'en chargera_

_- Ah oui…_

_Valentin garda son cadeau, sans toutefois, l'ouvrir. D'ailleurs ce geste surpris Harry._

_- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?_

_- Oh, euh, oui bien sûr…_

_Il déchira délicatement le papier cadeau, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait un cadeau. De ce papier, il en découvrit un ouvrage, vieux, jaunit par le temps. Valentin était intrigué. Quand il ouvrit, son cœur faillit tressaillir. _

_- Que…_

_Il ne pouvait en dire plus. De cet ouvrage, émanait des vieilles photos datant d'il y a plus de 20 ans. Il voyait Hermione à 11, 12, 13 ans et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ses 18 ans… son visage des 18 ans, son visage éternelle. Valentin tremblait, ému par ce présent, le plus beau qu'il ait reçu depuis qu'il était né. Il regarda Harry, les yeux rouges et les cernes étendues…_

_- Harry… C'est…_

_Il n'y avait pas de mots pour ça…_

_- Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais un sorcier, commença t-il à raconter, Hagrid m'a offert l'unique photo que j'ai de mes parents, seuls, jeunes qui avaient toute la vie devant eux… J'étais ému aussi, de voir mes parents si heureux, si amoureux…_

_- Oui…excuse moi, j'ai tendance à oublier que toi aussi…_

_- Je suis orphelin ? Oui, je suis comme toi et Teddy…._

_Valentin acquiesça. Il regarda les photos de sa mère, les photos de ce sourire… _

_- Elle avait un beau sourire, dit Valentin_

_- Ouais…répondit maladroitement Harry. Quand elle n'était pas chiante, ça allait…_

_Valentin et Harry se mirent à rire._

_- L'épouvantard de ta mère… faisait mine de réfléchir Harry. Je dirai qu'il se transformerait en McGonagall qui brandirait une pancarte « VIREE »…_

_Valentin éclata de rire._

_- Ma mère était surprenante…_

_- Oui, c'était la plus brillante des sorcières de son époque… don que tu as hérité_

_- Je ne sais pas tout, se justifia Valentin_

_- Non, mais tu as l'intelligence de ta mère, l'ambition de ton père…_

_- Sacré mélange…_

_- Oui, très surprenant…_

_Valentin secoua la tête pour faire disparaître ses vertiges. Inlassablement, il scruta l'album photos de sa mère._

_- Merci, Harry !_

_- C'est normal. J'ai fait la même chose avec Teddy, mais un peu plus tôt…_

_- Pourquoi avoir attendu autant de temps avec moi ? demanda Valentin_

_- Parce que je ne suis pas ton tuteur légal… Je ne sais pas si Narcissa Malefoy aurait apprécié… Théo t'as-tu jamais montré de photos de ton père ?_

_- Ouef… Il était toujours accompagné d'avec d'autres nanas… Je crois qu'il y avait Parkinson, Greengrass et je sais plus qui… Bref, rien ne bien appétissant. _

_- Rien de bien appétissant, se moqua Harry. Expert, monsieur Malefoy ?_

_- Je veux ! répliqua Valentin, tout sourire._

_Harry secoula tête en riant aux expériences de Valentin. _

_- Et ta grand-mère ? demanda Harry_

_- Il faisait faux cul sur les photos… brave petit garçon bien élevé…_

_- Valentin…_

_- Ce n'est que la stricte vérité. J'ai reçu la même éducation que mon père, mais j'ai quand même l'âme de ma mère en moi et tout ce que j'entends depuis petit ne sont que des salades… Voldemort est mort depuis un bail et pourtant les préjugés sur les moldus et autre sang de bourbe continue d'exister… je ne comprends pas pourquoi, ils sont comme nous, ils ne sont pas différents…_

_-Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ?_

_- Parce que j'en ai marre de ma vie, Harry. Tu ne savais pas que Lucius allait être libéré prochainement ?_

_Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit. Non, il ne savait pas._

_- Non… répondit Harry_

_- J'ai peur de faire une bêtise… Je sais que c'est lui le meurtrier de ma mère. Bien que ma grand-mère « accepte » le « pêché » de mon père, elle continue d'idolâtrer son mari, cet assassin… l'assassin de ma mère et de mon frère ! répéta t-il avec amertume. J'ai du mal à le supporter…_

_Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta d'acquiescer mollement. Lui n'avait jamais aimé Lucius Malefoy, cet être supérieur et froid. Les mots qui lui venaient pour Malefoy ? Dégoût et colère._

_Le souvenir se changea. Valentin tenta de partir mais Harry voulait resté pour savoir la suite et reconnut la prison d'Azkaban pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois à la une de la Gazette des sorciers. Tout le monde aperçu Valentin dans les couloirs de la célèbre prison. Il avança de façon nonchalante, avec la mine déconfite, la mine des mauvais jours. Il avait le regard dur, sévère, froid. Il avait les deux poings serrés au maximum, tel qu'on y voyait les veines y ressortir. Il arriva devant une cellule. Azkaban ne devait plus être la même qu'au temps d'Harry. Il y voyait une cellule confortable, avec sofa, lit et WC. Il eu un rictus mauvais et lança à son hôte :_

_- Azkaban est devenu un palais royal pour les ordures de ton espèce…_

_Lucius releva la tête de son livre et fronça les sourcils. Il posa son livre sur la petite table, située à côté du sofa, et s'approcha des barreaux pour faire face à son interlocuteur._

_- De quel droit m'insultez-vous, jeune homme ?_

_- Je ne vous insulte pas, répliqua froidement Valentin. Je ne dis que la vérité, assassin !_

_Valentin avait le sang chaud. Lucius scruta bien distinctement les traits de son visage. Sa peau laiteuse, ses cheveux couleur blond presque blanc… son air hautain, son beau visage d'éden. Il eu un rictus mauvais. Il se détourna de lui et alla se rasseoir dans son sofa, continué de lire son livre. Il ignora totalement la présence de Valentin._

_- Tu sais qui je suis ! s'énerva Valentin_

_- Malheureusement, soupira Lucius._

_- Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! cria Valentin avec les larmes aux yeux_

_Lucius faisait la fine oreille, ne sourcilla pas et faisait mine de lire._

_- Tu me dois le respect, se fâcha Lucius. Tu dois me vouvoyer !_

_- Je ne vouvoie pas l'assassin de ma mère ! cracha Valentin_

_- Tu n'es que le fils de Granger ! Ce n'est pas une perte pour notre monde !_

_- Et toi, tu n'es qu'un assassin alors on aurait pu te tuer, tu n'aurais pas été une perte pour notre monde, sale adepte de Voldemort !_

_Le livre voltigea à travers la cellule et Lucius se leva furibond et fixa son petit fils avec une telle hargne qu'il allait exploser._

_- Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ? Je doute que Narcissa t'ais élevé de la sorte !_

_- Ma grand-mère m'a élevé comme mon père à la différence de mon père, moi je n'adhère pas au cliché « A mort les moldus et honte aux sangs de bourbes ». Je suis un Malefoy qui est à Gryffondor, qui est très ami avec Teddy Lupin, amoureux d'une Potter. Je passe toutes mes vacances avec Harry et Ginny, je suis le bienvenue quand je veux !_

_- Donc tu n'es pas un Malefoy. Les Malefoy vont depuis des siècles à Serpentard et sont de sangs purs… C'est logique !_

_- Et alors ? La logique n'est pas universelle et certainement pas la tienne._

_Il sortit sa baguette et menaça Lucius. Il ne tremblait pas, comme s'il avait prévu cela depuis longtemps. Il voulait se venger, venger la mort de sa mère. Il voulait le tuer, quitte à rester à Azkaban toute sa vie mais au moins, sa souffrance aura été abrégée. _

_- Veux-tu me tuer… ?_

_- Je m'appelle Valentin ! crachota t-il_

_- Je sais, c'est ton père qui t'a surnommé ainsi. Mais pour moi, tu n'es pas mon petit fils, tu es la honte absolue…_

_- Tant mieux parce que je ne te considère pas comme mon grand père. Pour moi tu es un résidu de la société…_

_Il chercha la bonne formule. Au moment où il voulut lui lancer un sort (impardonnable ?), Valentin entendit dans sa tête « Non »… Il s'immobilisa et regarda autour de lui, cherchant l'origine de cette voix. Il se reconcentra et de nouveau il entendit dans sa tête : « Non Valentin, tu n'es pas un assassin ». Prit de panique, il lâcha sa baguette. Lucius le regarda et dit « Faible comme ta mère ». Il ne fit pas attention à sa remarque. Il prit sa baguette et partit loin de cette cellule, loin de lui. Il ne voudrait jamais le revoir. Sortit, il respira l'air frais et cessa les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues, du moins il essaya. Il rangea sa baguette et partit loin de cette prison, où il se promit de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Sa seule idée ? Allé chez Harry et Ginny et lui demander conseils. Il transplana dans le jardin et quand il y atterrit, sa surprise fut grande. Il vit Teddy et Jenifael affalaient à terre, l'un au dessus de l'autre, enlacés et riant aux éclats. Quelle était la pire des choses ? D'avoir vu son assassin de grand père pour la première fois ou de voir son meilleur ami dans les bras de la seule fille qu'il ait jamais aimé de sa vie ? Son cœur se serra plus qu'il ne voulut l'admettre, cette image lui était insupportable. Les deux acolytes ne l'ayant pas vu, Valentin se faufila dans la maison des Potter et claqua la porte. Harry lui avait toujours dit qu'il était chez lui ici. Il s'assit dans la cuisine et attendit en retenant tant bien que mal les larmes de tristesse. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et vit apparaître Ginny, en nuisette. Elle hoqueta de surprise quand elle vit Valentin dans sa cuisine. Valentin se leva de sa chaise et rougit de voir Ginny dans ce genre de tenue. Il détourna les yeux et se racla la gorge. Puis, Harry arriva dans la cuisine, lui, en caleçon. Par réflexe, Harry porta ses mains devant le caleçon. Valentin le fixa et tenta de ne pas exploser de rire._

_- Euh, je vous laisse entre hommes, dit-elle à Harry. Je vais me rhabiller !_

_Valentin lui fit un énorme sourire et rougit de plus belle. Il savait une chose, il savait de qui Jenifael tenait son incroyable beauté. Harry prit la baguette de Valentin et murmura un accio vêtements, qui étaient restés sur le canapé du salon. Il se rhabilla en hâte. Valentin s'excusa et rappela à Harry sa promesse de venir ici quand il voulait car il était chez lui. Harry le fit taire et acquiesça. Tous deux s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Et Harry lui demanda :_

_- Qu'est ce qui t'amène, Valentin ?_

_- Je reviens d'Azkaban…_

_- Tu as été le voir…_

_- J'ai voulu le tuer…_

_Harry fronça les sourcils. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé le fils d'Hermione devenir un assassin, ce n'était pas du tout dans sa nature. Comprenant la question silencieuse, Valentin dit :_

_- Je ne l'ai pas fait, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir ! râla Valentin_

_- Encore heureux, se fâcha Harry. Tu n'es pas un assassin comme lui, Valentin. Tu vaux mieux que ça !_

_- Je l'aurai fait si une voix ne m'en avait pas dissuadé. _

_Harry le regarda suspicieusement et lui demande :_

_- Une voix ?_

_- Oui quand j'ai voulu lui lancer l'avada, une voix m'est apparue dans ma tête et m'a dit que je ne devais pas faire ça…_

_- Ce n'est pas bon signe d'entendre des voix, même dans le monde des sorciers_

_- Je sais, approuva Valentin. Je crois…_

_- Oui ?_

_- Je crois que c'était ma mère…_

_Harry ne répondit pas. Valentin avait toujours rêvé de voir sa mère au moins une fois dans sa vie et ne pouvait lui en vouloir de s'accrocher à l'idée que cette voix fût celle de sa mère. Il savait que c'était impossible, Hermione était morte depuis des années… Valentin soupira, il savait qu'Harry n'adhérait pas à cette hypothèse._

_- Je me moque de savoir ce que tu en penses ! Si tu ne me crois pas, fait au moins semblant…_

_- Je n'ai jamais triché avec toi, Valentin, repris Harry calmement. T'accrocher sur tes rêves est une bonne chose, mais Hermione est…_

_- Morte, oui je sais !_

_Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Quelle mauvaise idée, il voyait toujours Teddy et Jenifael. Il se détourna et râla tous les jurons qu'il connaissait. Intrigué, Harry se leva et regarda le pourquoi du mécontentement. Surpris, il lui demanda :_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Rien…_

_Il partit et se rassit sur la chaise de la cuisine. Harry regardait sa fille avec Teddy. Une lueur de génie lui traversa l'esprit. Il sourit, il venait de comprendre. Il se rassit aussi en face de lui. Mécontent, Valentin détourna les yeux._

_- Valentin, serais-tu amoureux de Jenifael ?_

_Rougissant jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, il n'osa répondre. La réponse était évidente, quoique peu stupide !_

_- Valentin ? répéta Harry_

_- Meuh non… dit-il. Ça va pas non, Jeni, c'est comme… ma sœur que j'ai jamais eu…_

_- En es-tu certain ? _

_- Mais oui, que vas-tu chercher là ?_

_- Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, jeune homme, se moqua Harry. Je connais très bien ce sentiment qui te taraude. _

_- Je suis un Malefoy, tu ne veux pas de ça pour ta fille, n'est ce pas ?_

_- Je ne suis pas, Ron, Valentin ! Je n'ai pas de préjugé sur ton père. Moi ce que je vois, c'est que tu es quelqu'un de bien, d'intelligent, de courageux et surtout tu es le fils de Mione. Ça n'a pas de prix…_

_- C'est parce que je suis le fils d'Hermione Granger, que tu m'aimes bien ?_

_- As-tu seulement écouté ce que j'ai dit ? Tu es comme ta mère, tu retiens ce que tu as envie de retenir !_

_Valentin sourit face à cette réflexion. Il aimait entendre qu'il ressemblait à sa mère._

_- Si jamais tu dois finir avec Jenifael, j'en serais ravi, lui dit Harry_

_- Tu lui dis pas ! paniqua Valentin_

_- Non, c'est à toi de prendre ton courage et lui dire…_

_- Pas maintenant… et puis, elle sort avec Teddy, non ? dit-il mauvais_

_- Ah bon, première nouvelle !_

_Harry se leva, sous les regards inquiets et alla dans le jardin. Prit de panique, Valentin le suivit et resta en arrière et attendit la suite._

_- Ted, Jeni, ça va être l'heure du repas !_

_- Ah super, j'ai faim ! lui sourit-elle_

_- Vous êtes sals, tous les deux, leur dit remarquer Harry_

_- Oh, oui désolé Harry, s'excusa Teddy. Jenifael m'a piqué mon médaillon et je veux le récupérer. Oh, Val, tu es là !_

_Valentin sursauta et lui sourit, gêné. Il se leva et le serra dans ses bras._

_- Quoi de neuf, vieux ?_

_- Euh, la moitié de 18 ? lui répondit-il, penaud_

_Teddy soupira à ses vannes et aida Jenifael à se relever. Elle lui sourit et vint l'embrasser sur la joue. Comme à son habitude, Valentin rougit. Cette fois, Harry eut un petit rire et lui dit :_

_- Euh, vous aviez une drôle de position tout à l'heure, leur fit remarquer Harry_

_- Jenifael fut surprise de la réflexion de son père._

_- Oui mais je voulais récupérer mon médaillon, se défendit Teddy_

_- Ah, je croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre…_

_- Entre moi et Jeni ? demanda Teddy_

_Teddy et Jeni se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire sous les regards interrogateurs de Valentin. Devait-il être content de ces rires ou devait-il s'inquiéter._

_- Papa, tu sais bien que Teddy est amoureux de Vic !_

_- Vic… Vic… ahhhh Victoire ! Ah oui c'est vrai… et euh, ça ne te gêne pas ? demanda t-il maladroitement_

_- Mais enfin, papa ! Teddy est mon meilleur ami, comme Scarface, lui dit-elle en montrant Valentin. Je ne pourrais jamais sortir avec l'un de mes meilleurs amis, ça serait trop… bizarre !_

_Valentin sentit son cœur se contracter. La souffrance de cette révélation lui faisait très mal au cœur. Il faisait mine de sourire et de rire comme Teddy, mais au fond de lui, c'était pire que l'enfer. Harry lui sourit et lança un regard penné vers Valentin. Le monde venait de s'écrouler… _

Harry se dégagea des pensées de Valentin, trop gêné et en sachant assez pour savoir qu'il disait la vérité.

- Incroyable... dit-il pour lui même, les yeux remplit de fierté

Au regard étonné et admiratif d'Harry, Ron comprit qu'il était bien le bâtard de Hermione. Il arriva, furieux comme jamais et donna un coup de poing en plein visage de Valentin. Le gryffondor s'écrasa, tellement le coup était violent... le jeune homme n'entendait que des voix lointaines et s'évanouit lentement vers les pénombres de ses rêves.

----

#####

----

_**Voili, un peu chapitre, un de mes préférés parce que j'aime raconter la vie de Valentin. Je l'aime mon ptit perso. J'espère qu'il vous a plut !**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu !!**_

_**A bientôt.**_

_**Lenou**_


	6. Chapter 5 : Pour l'amour d'une mère

_Bonsoir, bonsoir! L'avant dernier chapitre de la mini fic que j'avais écrite pour ma coupineuh ! C'est un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup, enfin je les aime tous, je ne vais pas blablater pour ne rien dire^^_

_Encore un énorme merci aux reviewers anonymes à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement mais merci beaucoup, cela fait toujours plaisir de lire des reviews!_

_Enjoy_

----

***

----

*L'amour est le fruit de tous les espoirs*

----

***

----

Hermione eu du mal à respirer, le travail qu'elle venait d'effectuer avait été si éprouvant. Narcissa ne cessa de lui passer de l'eau froide sur son front. Pendant qu'elle s'occupait de la jeune maman, elle réfléchissait à un moyen de la sortir du manoir sans que personne ne la voie. Elle excluait automatiquement le transplanage, les bébés n'avaient que quelques heures, ils étaient beaucoup trop fragiles pour supporter un choc aussi violent que le transplanage. Elle n'avait pas de « Polynectar » ni à porter de main, ni dans sa réserve personnelle. Puis un détail lui revint en mémoire. Il y a quelques semaines quand Greyback avait capturé Potter et compagnie, il avait dans leur sang une dose de Polynectar, c'était pourquoi ils avaient eu du mal à le reconnaître…

Hermione regardait ses enfants avec amour. Drago n'était pas là pour choisir le prénom de la petite fille, alors elle le ferait elle-même, au cas où si elle ne s'en tirerait pas. Elle voulait laisser une trace à sa fille.

- Valentin, sourit-elle. Sanya, dit-elle finalement en embrassant le front de sa fille.

Narcissa sourit trois secondes et rappela Hermione à l'ordre.

- Granger, il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici !

- On ne peut pas transplaner, je suis trop faible, mes enfants sont trop petits. Je ne sais pas, jeter leur un sort de désillusion pour que tout le monde voit en eux, je ne sais pas moi, des citrouilles et partait avec eux…

- Que c'est noble de votre part, Granger, ironisa Narcissa.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas la force de réfléchir bien que la situation était catastrophique.

- Lorsque Greyback vous a capturé, vous aviez du Polynectar avec vous, non ?

Le Polynectar… Elle en avait toujours sur elle depuis le début de la quête des horcruxes. Cela lui avait bien servit pour se faire passé pour Bellatrix. Elle chercha son petit sac du regard et le montra à Narcissa. Elle se précipita vers celui-ci mais eu la mauvaise surprise de voir que le flacon de Polynectar était brisé.

- Le flacon est cassé, Granger. Le Polynectar est inutilisable.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle regarda ses bouts de chou, dormant paisiblement. Sanya dormait dans son bras gauche et Valentin tétait le bout du sein de sa mère, s'endormant à moitié. Hermione était épuisée et ne voyait pas le bout du tunnel. Valentin faisait des petits « casouillements » et hélait sa mère pour qu'elle s'occupe plus de lui. Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, lui fit de grands sourires mais ne pouvait se défaire de Sanya qui dormait tranquillement à côté. Narcissa prit Valentin, apparemment très mécontent, pour lui faire, faire son rot. Hermione tenta de se relever mais n'y parvint pas et n'insista pas.

- Je vais faire sortir les enfants d'ici… lancer un charme pour pas qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent pas de la supercherie.

- Oui c'est le mieux à faire, soupira Hermione

La jeune maman avait peur de laisser ses enfants maintenant qu'ils étaient nés. Narcissa tenta de la rassurer mais avec son éternel air froid, elle n'arrivait pas à convaincre Hermione de la subtilité du plan. Exaspérée, Narcissa lui lança froidement :

- C'est soit ça, Granger, soit le futur qui vous était promis !

Hermione se tut et dû se rendre à l'évidence. Elle eu du mal à lâcher sa fille, que Narcissa prit dans son autre bras. Elle gratifia d'un signe d'apaisement à l'adresse d'Hermione pour lui signifier que ses enfants ne craignaient rien avec elle.

- Je viendrai vous rechercher…

- Sauvez mes enfants…

Narcissa posa deux minutes les deux serviettes où étaient les enfants, ouvrit doucement la porte de la cave et lança un sort de désillusion dans tout le manoir. Elle pria intérieurement que son plan fonctionne, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais le cas contraire. Elle sortit en catimini, monta les escaliers le plus finement possible mais tomba sur Bellatrix, qui passait par là.

- Cissy ? Que portes-tu dans ces sacs ? lui demanda sa grande sœur

(Des sacs… C'est donc ce qu'elle voit…). Narcissa poussa un ouf de soulagement et espéra que les enfants ne se mettent pas à brailler.

- Des ordures provenant de la cave. Ça sent vraiment mauvais…

- Tu fais du nettoyage alors que Lucius torture Granger ? Surtout _toi_, depuis quand tu fais le ménage ?

Narcissa la dévisagea avec stupeur. Elle avait touché un point sensible. En effet, Narcissa n'était pas du genre à se casser un ongle pour ramasser un bout de papier. Elle analysa toutes les possibilités qui pouvaient se présenter à elle et sortit à la va vite :

- C'est Lucius qui me l'a demandé. Ah oui et il m'a aussi demandé qu'on ne le dérange pas pendant qu'il torture Granger.

- Qu'on ne le dérange pas, hein ? dit-elle sarcastiquement. Granger n'est pas seulement le jouet de Lucius, Cissy !

- C'est lui qui l'a attrapé…

- Avec l'aide de Goyle, non ?

- C'est son idée, Bella. Ecoute, tant qu'il y a un membre en moins et surtout le cerveau de cette pathétique équipe de rebelles, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ?

- En effet, approuva Bellatrix

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de sa sœur et osa un regard avant de partir. Bellatrix ne descendit pas à la cave et alla retrouver les autres mangemorts, installés dans le salon du manoir. Une fois sortit, elle regarda ses petits enfants qui somnolaient toujours. Elle courut le plus vite possible pour se retrouver loin du manoir. Elle sortit difficilement sa baguette et appela le magicobus, qui arriva rapidement sur les lieux. Elle monta et demanda qu'il l'emmène dans le village de sa grande sœur. Le magicobus se mis en marche et arriva à destination rapidement. Maintenant mise devant le fait accompli, elle se retrouvait dans un village qu'elle ne connaissait pas avec des enfants à peine âgés de quelques heures…

----

#####

----

Harry avait poussé Ron du corps assommé de Valentin. Drago, furieux voulait répliquer, mais Remus s'interposa.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi, Malefoy ! pesta Ron

- Faut te faire soigner, Weasmoche ! hurla Drago. Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a fait !

- Papa protecteur ? ironisa t-il. C'était une erreur, c'est toi que je voulais frapper! Et puis... Il n'est pas né !

- Hermione était entrain d'accoucher quand on s'est enfuit !

Harry se tourna vers Drago et le regarda avec des yeux remplit de dégoût. Il l'avait laissé à la merci des mangemorts avec ses propres enfants ! Quand Drago avait prononcé le prénom d'Hermione, Ron perdit son sans froid et tenta de se débattre pour aller en découdre avec lui. Celui-ci s'en amusa et le provoqua.

- La prochaine fois que tu touches à mon fils, tu le paieras cher !

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, Malefoy !

- Tu devrais pourtant ! cracha t-il

Teddy s'accroupit et tenta de réanimer son cousin. Il le secoua légèrement.

« Valentin reviens à toi…allé Valentin »

Le jeune homme entendit une voix mélodieuse et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit le beau visage d'Hermione. Elle était en face de lui, à lui tendre la main. Elle était toute vêtue de blanc, tel un ange qui veillait sur lui.

« Maman… »

Il avait les yeux lourds, il n'arrivait pas à les ouvrir, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Avec ses longs cheveux ébouriffés qui lui retombaient sur le visage de ses éternels 18 ans, Hermione avait le visage radieux et protecteur. Il essaya d'attraper sa main, mais en vain, car plus il se rapprochait d'elle, plus elle s'éloignait de lui.

« Maman… » répéta t-il

« Valentin reviens à toi…allé Valentin »

Valentin eu du mal à se remettre de ses émotions. Quand il revint à lui, il vit que c'était Teddy et non sa mère qui lui parlait. Et avant que quelqu'un de parle, il mit les choses au clair :

- Laissez moi respirer, laissez moi en placer une. Je débarque à peine que Harry s'insinue dans mon esprit, que Weasmoche me frappe. Bonjour l'accueil. Je vais me plaindre au service après vente moi !

Personne ne pouvait le contredire. Il se releva et n'avait qu'une envie : pleurer. Cela lui arrivait trop souvent depuis qu'il avait remonté le temps mais c'était plus fort que lui. Cela lui faisait toujours ça quand il pensait à Hermione. Et maintenant qu'il avait pu échanger quelques mots avec elle, la sensation de la perdre de nouveau lui était insupportable.

- J'ai besoin d'air, laissez moi sortir s'il vous plaît

Il écarta les gens sur son chemin et sortit dehors en claquant la porte. Le reste du groupe n'avait pas tilté, il respectait. Harry se sentait tout petit après avoir perdu son calme face à tout ça.

- Pourquoi il a dit « service après vente ? » demanda Ron. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

- Rien, c'est une réflexion de Jenifael, répondit Teddy

- C'est qui ? répéta Ron

- Euh…

Teddy ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de répondre à cette question. Harry, redescendu sur terre, termina de lui répondre.

- C'est ma fille…

Ginny fut la première à réagir à cette révélation. Tout le monde était un peu perdu après tant de changement dans leur vie. Avec la guerre, la venue de deux enfants du futur leurs faisaient vraiment perdre la tête. Harry, voyant l'air inquiet de la rousse, la prit dans ses bras et lui dit avec amour :

- Excuse moi, c'est notre fille…

Ginny avait les yeux qui brillaient de bonheur. Harry lui sourit, et chose étonnante, il l'embrassa sans se soucier des regards curieux.

Dehors à respirer l'air provenant du petit vent frais, qui lui parcourait l'échine. Il se tint la tête pour éviter de sombrer dans une folie démentielle. Il avait mal au crâne, il ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage. Les cris de sa mère venaient à présenter le hanter comme pour le punir de l'avoir laissé avec ce grand père exécré. Il essuya l'ultime larme de son visage et partit marcher un peu.

Main dans les poches, il marchait de façon indolente. Son esprit se perdit rapidement dans ses pensées. La vue se brouilla, il se demandait s'il était toujours dans le village de sa grande tante.

A la place de la grande place du village, Valentin apercevait une grande plaine, remplit de fleurs et d'arbres bien fleuris. L'image était floue mais l'atmosphère de ce lieu était unique et reposant. Au loin, il aperçut une ombre se diriger vers lui. Sa mère. Son cœur battait plus vite que d'habitude. Elle avait toujours ce sourire au coin du visage. Elle était habillée tout en blanc, pas de chaussures, pas de pull, rien qu'un voile blanc. Elle avait des fleurs posées sur ses cheveux en tresse, telle une muse venue du paradis. Valentin sourit bêtement.

- Où suis-je ? dit-il pour lui-même

- Là où tu le souhaites…

Elle répondait par une réponse dérivée, comme si elle ne voulait pas dire la vérité. Valentin regarda toute la beauté du paysage. Si loin de la sauvagerie du monde des ténèbres dans lequel il vivait. Ici, tout était calme, tout était utopique.

- Valentin…

Ledit se retourna pour voir son père souriant. Lui aussi était tout vêtu de blanc, sans chaussure. Il avait la même tête que le jour de sa mort, sans les blessures physiques, comme sa mère. Il se posta derrière elle, et la prit par la taille tout en riant. Valentin devenait fou, c'était l'image qu'il s'était fait quand, petit, il rêvait d'eux. L'image d'un couple amoureux et unis jusqu'à la mort… la mort.

- Vous n'êtes pas réels…dit-il à ses parents

- Nous vivons en toi, mon chéri, sourit Hermione. Nous veillons sur toi depuis ta naissance. Nous ne t'avons jamais quitté.

- Jamais, mon fils, assura Drago.

Leurs paroles le fit frissonner jusqu'à l'échine. Puis l'image devint de plus en plus floue et disparue pour l'entraîner dans le monde réel.

- VALENTIN ! cria une voix au loin

Ce cri le ramena à lui. Il vit sa grand-mère, essoufflée tenant deux jeunes enfants dans ses bras. Elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas les lâcher, tellement elle était épuisée. Le jeune homme se précipita vers elle pour l'aider. Mais il était surpris de la voir en compagnie des jumeaux

- Grand-mère ? Où est ma mère ? questionna t-il

- Arrête de m'appeler de la sorte, ça me met mal à l'aise, s'irrita Narcissa.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Valentin, qui était sur le point de répliquer.

- Ta mère est restée au manoir.

- QUOI ? hurla Valentin. Tu vas la laisser mourir ?

- Ne crie pas ! s'emporta t-elle. Je suis venue vous chercher ! Je ne pouvais pas sortir les jumeaux et ta mère. Il a fallu faire un choix. Si les jumeaux sont sauvés et ta mère non, ça serait regrettable mais on a fait ce choix toutes les deux.

- Regrettable ? s'irrita Valentin. Je vais y aller et je vais la sortir de l'horreur.

- Calme toi ! Aide moi au lieu de t'emporter ! Plus vite tu m'aurais aidé avec les jumeaux, plus vite tu iras chercher ta mère !

Valentin ne pouvait que s'incliner devant pareille requête. Il prit un jumeau dans les bras et demanda à sa grand-mère :

- Comment s'appelle mon frère ?

- Sanya…répondit-elle sans hésiter

Valentin fronça les yeux et la regarda étonné.

- C'est un prénom de mec, ça ?

- Mais non, tu as une sœur !

- UNE SŒUR ? cria t-il

- Tais-toi, bon sang ! s'emporta Narcissa. Tu vas la réveiller.

Valentin se terra dans le silence et emmena Narcissa chez sa sœur. Quand elle eu franchi le seuil de la porte, Androméda et Narcissa se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux sans dire un mot. Le blondinet soupira et emmena Sanya dans le salon tout en réfléchissant à la manière dont il pourrait faire sortir sa mère de cet enfer.

Harry se précipita vers Valentin quand il vit qu'il tenait un bébé dans les bras. Valentin sourit et le lui passa.

- Où est Hermione ? demanda t-il l'air grave

- Rester dans ce cachot, soupira Valentin. Je cherche une solution pour la sortir de là. Mais j'ai tellement peur qu'il soit…

Valentin ne termina pas sa phrase. Il s'imaginait le pire avec tout ce tas de mangemorts dans le manoir. Comment ne pas penser qu'elle puisse être morte ?

- Elle est mignonne ! se réjouit Harry

- Comment tu sais que c'est une nana ? lui dit Valentin

- ça se voit Valentin, se moqua Harry. Elle sera aussi jolie que sa maman

Mais Sanya ne resta pas calme bien longtemps. Elle bougea dans tous les sens, ces sons aigus ne lui plaisaient guère et commença à pleurer. Harry paniqua et donna le bébé à Ron, posté non loin de là, et qui commençait à se moquer ouvertement du survivant. Surpris, il ne pouvait pas la lâcher et dû la prendre sans ses bras. Elle, ce bébé qu'Hermione avait eu avec Drago Malefoy. Ce dégoût ne le lâcha pas jusqu'à ce que Sanya s'endorme à point fermé. Harry rigola et Valentin n'appréciait pas que sa sœur se sente bien dans les bras de Weasley…

- Elle t'aime bien, se moqua Harry

- Contrairement à sa mère…

- Bon, peu importe, s'écria Valentin. Ma mère est à l'agonie dans ce cachot, il faut l'aider !

Harry approuva mais ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. D'autant plus que la bataille de Poudlard approchait à grand pas. Harry pensait à Hermione, bien sûr, mais aussi à Luna et Neville, qui étaient restés courageusement dans l'enceinte de l'école à résister aux professeurs mangemorts. Il ne devait prendre aucun risque, l'avenir du monde sorcier était toujours fragile et il devait faire les bons choix.

- On a qu'à y aller, tout défoncer et se battre ! s'écria Valentin. Je m'occupe de Lucius Malefoy, je serai le vaincre, cracha t-il

- Ce n'est pas une solution ! désapprouva Teddy. Nous n'avons pas d'expérience de la guerre. Le futur n'est plus en guerre depuis longtemps, nous ne savons pas nous battre, Val !

- Pour la survie de ma mère, je me débrouillerai !

Narcissa s'était ramenée dans le salon avec Valentin bébé. Elle eu une idée intéressante.

- Faite venir les mangemorts ici, et prenait du polynectar…

- Quoi ? demanda Valentin

- Quand nous avons capturés Potter et sa bande il y a quelques semaines, ils avaient bu du polynectar, d'où notre grande difficulté à sa voir s'il s'agissait bien de lui. Granger avait une fiole mais elle était malheureusement brisée, c'est pour cela que nous avons fait sortir les enfants d'une autre façon et qu'elle est restée là bas. Prenez l'apparence des mangemorts et faites sortir Granger par la ruse.

- Ingénieux… s'exclama Valentin, les yeux brillants. Comment faire venir les mangemorts ici.

- Val, tu le fais exprès ? demanda Teddy. Comment t'ais tu retrouvé au manoir ?

- J'ai prononcé son nom, sourit-il. Viens, on va les appeler.

- On vient avec vous et on décidera au dernier moment qui sera de cette mission.

Valentin, suivi de Teddy, Harry, Drago et Remus sortirent dehors vers la statue de la grande place. Valentin décida de s'y accoster seul et demanda aux autres de se cacher. Il ferma les yeux et cria :

-Voldemort !

Aussitôt un nuage de fumée noire vint s'abattre sur le petit village calme. Valentin pensa à ce moment précis, que ce n'était pas du tout étonnant si dans le futur, il n'y aurait plus de moldus. Ils ont dû avoir une peur bleue avec toutes ces bizarreries... Trois mangemorts, encore, se tenaient devant Valentin : Yaxley, Dolohov et Rookwood. A la vue de Dolohov, Teddy bouillait sur place...le meurtrier de son père. Sa colère monta très rapidement, ses iris se changèrent, elles devinrent ovales, noires. Ses cheveux s'irrissaient sur sa tête. Il était entrain de se métamorphoser complétement. Derrière lui, Remus interpella Harry discrètement pour lui faire remarquer le changement d'attitude de son fils. Avant qu'il ne puisse retenir son fils, Remus bondit sur Dolohov avec une rage presque meurtrière. Prit de surprise, le mangemort n'eu pas le temps de se défendre et lâcha sa baguette en vol. Teddy le frappa violement, tout le chagrin d'un orphelin qui refaisait surface. Valentin et les deux autres mangemorts se ruèrent vers eux pour se battre à leur tour. Harry, Drago et Remus srotirent pour s'en mêler également. N'ayant pas le temps de faire une mini bataille, Remus se chargea de stupéfixer Rookwood, qui n'avait pas vu venir le coup, Drago et Harry s'occupant de Yaxley. Quand celui-ci reconnu le jeune Malefoy, il cria un "traître" tellement fort que tout le village l'entendit. Au bout de quelques minutes de jets de sorts, il fut pétrifié à son tour. Il ne restait que Teddy et Dolohov. Il refusa toute aide, il devait se charger seul de ce meurtrier.

- Mais qui es-tu?

- Ton pire cauchemar, s'énerva Teddy.

Dolohov ricana, ne crayant nullement ce jeune avorton. Teddy ramassa la baguette du mangemort et la lui balança à ses pieds.

- Prends la, je veux te tuer honnêtement!

- Teddy, non! hurla Remus

Teddy fit la sourde oreille. Tout ce qui pourra se dire en dehors de son combat avec Dolohov ne viendra pas au niveau de son cerveau. Resset complet. Il n'y avait plus que lui et ce meurtrier. Remus parut peiné de voir son fils avec ce regard si méchant. Ne voulant pas qu'il se fasse une fausse idée de son fils, Valentin expliqua la situation à Remus. Changer pour changer, le futur pouvait encore l'être avec cette famille...

- Ne lui en tient pas rigueur, Remus, lui dit Valentin. Il déteste ce mangemort plus que quiconque...

- Pourquoi ça? répliqua t-il méchament

- C'est le mangemort qui t'a tué...

Remus prit un terrible contre coup quand il entendit cela. Il ne disait plus rien. Il savait que jouer avec le temps était dangereux, qu'il y aurait problablement des répercutions. Mais il était comme tout le monde, il était humain, et le fait de vouloir survivre à cette guerre le taraudait vraiment beaucoup. Après tout, il avait une femme et un enfant maintenant. Il voulait voir grandir son fils, le voir traverser sa crise d'adolescence, le réprimander quand il aurait fait une bêtise... Une vie banale. Il la voulait à tout prix. Le combat commençait et Teddy, énervé, furieux, était très doué dans l'art de manier les sorts. La colère enfouit de Teddy le rendait pratiquement invinsible et sûr de ses choix dans les attaques défenses. Dolohov avait bien du mal à se défaire de ce petit prétentieux, il n'arrivait même pas à articulier correctement une formule. Finalement, Teddy lança un DOLORIS, hurlé par la colère. Le mangemort s'écroula à terre, hurlant sa douleur. Teddy se précipita vers lui et était prêt à lancer l'AVADA. Remus s'interposa et tenta de le ramener à la raison.

- Non, tu n'es pas un assassin...

Noyé par la tristesse qui ressortait, Teddy dit à son père :

- Il a pourri ma vie en te tuant... Je ne t'ai jamais connu et c'est à cause de lui. Il mérite la mort !

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, Teddy. Ecoute mon garçon, nous allons le prendre en otage comme Rookwood et Yaxley. Nous les remettrons au Ministère après la bataille finale. S'il te plaît, ne le tue pas.

Les yeux imbibés de larmes, Teddy sauta dans les bras de son père et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Valentin ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Toute la tristesse qu'il avait enfermé en lui durant toutes ces années ressortaient d'un coup... Remus le serra fort dans ses bras en lui promettant qu'il serai là pour lui à l'avenir.

----

#####

----

Harry et Ron leur donnèrent le reste de polynectar qui leur restait. Valentin, Teddy et Drago seraient de cette mission. Ce dernier voulait se racheter d'avoir laisser la mère de ses enfants à l'abandon. Il n'était pas un lâche comme son fils l'avait dit, et il allait lui prouver. Quand il voyait ce grand gaillard d'un mètre quatre vingt cinq, il était fier d'être son père. Il s'écarta du groupe un instant pour aller voir ses enfants. Son fils, Valentin, dormait dans les bras de sa grand-mère, qui le berçait chaleureusement. Quant à sa fille, Sanya, elle dormait à point fermé sur le torse de Ronald. Cette dernière image fit faire la moue au papa mais apparemment, la petite fille ne voulait pas quitter le rouquin. C'était en voyant l'image paisible de ses enfants qu'il prit le courage de leur ramener leur mère. Et c'était, également, à l'image de Ron, peu enclin à faire des efforts, qu'il se dit qu'Hermione serait plus heureuse avec lui. Il y pensait pour la première fois... il voyait plus avec elle maintenant.

Les trois hommes transplanèrent pour se retrouver à l'entrée du manoir. Drago avait prit la forme de Dolohov, Teddy celle de Rookwood et Valentin, Yaxley. Leurs coeurs battaient si vite, qu'ils eurent peur de faire une erreur dans leur plan de sauver Hermione. Ils entrèrent dans le manoir. Drago eu le réflexe de regarder dans le salon : personne. Il sentit la panique arriver et dit à Valentin :

- Bella n'est plus là, Greyback non plus...

- J'espère qu'ils sont partis à Poudlard, lui signifia Valentin.

- Sans avoir tué Hermione, finit Teddy

Valentin n'apprécia pas la remarque de son cousin. Ils descendirent dans les cachots du manoir. Avant d'ouvrir, ils entendirent des cris de douleur insupportables. Ils entrèrent et assistèrent bien malgré eux à la pire scène de leur existence. Hermione était repliée sur elle même à se frotter les membres de son corps endoloris. Bellatrix et Lucius se tenaient devant elle, baguettes en mains, prêts à la torturer encore et encore. Valentin tremblait de voir sa mère dans un tel état.

- Je vais la rendre aussi folle que les Londubats, se réjouit Bellatrix. Ensuite je m'occuperai de Cissy et de Drago.

A l'entente de cette dernière phrase, Drago regarda le visage de son père. Il était impassible, renfermé sur lui même. Lucius répliqua néanmoins :

- Elle a juste sauvé ses petits enfants, la défendit Lucius. J'ai sans doute été un peu loin... Je ne crois pas que s'occuper de...

Lucius s'arrêta quand il vit les trois "mangemorts". Il fit signe à Bellatrix de leur présence.

- Avez vous attraper ces avortons qui osent prononcer le nom du maître? leur demanda Bellatrix

Ils ne répondirent pas, réfléchissant à la meilleure stratégie à adopter. Valentin était à deux doigts de sauter à la gorge de Bellatrix. Les trois mangemorts se terrèrent dans le silence en regardant Hermione.

- Répondez ! exigea Bellatrix

N'y tenant plus, Valentin se précipita vers Bellatrix et sauta sur elle avec une force démesurée. Il la plaqua sans problème à terre, jouant sur la surprise. Il lui ota la baguette des mains et sortit la sienne.

- La prochaine fois que tu touches à ma mère, je te tue ! cracha t-il

Lucius hésita à aider sa belle soeur. Drago, sous la forme de Dolohov vint le voir et lui dit :

- Père, s'il vous plaît...

Lucius le fixa avec intérêt. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Teddy aida Hermione à se relever. La gryffondor avait les yeux rouges, fatigués, usés, lourds. Elle ne tenait plus debout toute seule. Lucius la regarda toujours avec dégoût mais n'avait plus envie de la torturer. Il avait peser le pour et le contre. La "trahison" de sa femme l'avait fait mûrir dans un sens. Drago se détâcha de son père pour aider Teddy à supporter Hermione. Elle ne savait plus qui étaient les "gentils", qui étaient les "méchants". Elle perdit connaissance sur l'épaule de Drago. Lucius vint voir son fils et lui dit :

- Je ne la tuerai pas, mais je te déshérite pour la trahison que tu as infligée à notre famille... A toi de faire ton choix. Soit tu abandonnes les bâtards que tu as conçu avec cette sang de bourbe et tu seras l'unique héritier de notre fortune... soit tu déshonore ta famille une fois pour toute et ce n'est plus la peine qu'on se voit...

Valentin fut projeté violement par une Bellatrix folle de rage. Elle se releva, prit sa baguette et la pointa sur Lucius.

- Soit tu tues cette sang de bourbe, soit je te tue et je tue ton sal traître de fils....

----

***

----

**_On s'approche de la fin^^ Ma pauvre Hermione... décidément, je ne suis vraiment pas tendre avec elle. Elle l'aura mérité sa vie paisible avec ses jumeaux lol_**

**_Le prochain chapitre c'est le sauvetage définitif de Mione et le retour des deux gryffondor à leur époque. Il a été celui que j'ai le plus aimé à écrire^^ Et après c'est le prologue qui débouchera sans doute sur une suite... un parallèle entre Valentin orphelin et le Valentin avec ses parents... Voir ce que la vie de Val aurait pû être^^ _**

**_Voili voilou^^_**

**_Encore merci de me lire ! _**


	7. Chapter 6 : Final

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Dernier chapitre de cette mini fiction^^ Je suis contente de ce qu'elle est devenue. En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle t'a plus ma ptite Tessou!!_

_Sinon encore un énorme merci pour vos reviews, anonymes comme "officielles"... heureusement que vous êtes là :)_

_Bonne lecture_

**

*

A force de jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler

**

*

Lucius soutint le regard de Bellatrix. Il prit sa baguette et la pointa vers Hermione. Teddy et Drago qui supportaient la jeune maman à bout de souffle, sentirent leur pou s'accélérer. Le regard de Lucius était toujours aussi froid, comme une envie d'en finir avec toute cette histoire. Bellatrix attendit l'éclair vert qui illuminera sa fin de journée. Elle plaçait beaucoup d'espoir en la haine de Lucius pour les sangs de bourbe. Il allait murmurer un sort quand Valentin sauta une fois de plus sur Bellatrix par surprise. Il la prit par les hanches et la jeta au loin pour qu'elle aille s'écraser contre les murs vieillots des cachots. Le jeune homme avait le regard sévère et très énervé. De son arcade droite, d'où était sa cicatrice de Sarface, saignait abondamment vers ses yeux noirs. Sa cicatrice, qu'il avait reçue de Flint, s'était rouverte. Elle allait encore être plus affreuse qu'auparavant. Bellatrix se releva furieuse et dit :

- Tu oses traiter une femme de la sorte…

Valentin ricana et répliqua :

- Regarde toi dans la glace avant d'affirmer que tu en es une…

Bellatrix éclata de colère et fonça telle une furie sur son neveu. Il attrapa ses poignés et tenta de la repousser mais la colère de Bellatrix était trop forte. Elle lâcha les mains de Valentin, qui le surprit et partit en avant comme un propulseur. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de dévier sa trajectoire. Une barre de fer prise dans le mur, lui rentra sur le coté du ventre. Surpris, Valentin ne ressentait même pas la douleur. Pourtant il était contre le mur, avec une lame de barre de fer enfoncée entre les cotes et le poumon Le sang coulait abondamment.

- Valentin ! cria alors Hermione, qui eu la force de crier sa douleur

Lucius ne répliqua pas. Drago non plus, il ne voulait pas laisser tomber Hermione, encore trop faible pour tenir sur ses deux jambes.

- Le problème avec de vieux cachots comme ceux là, il traîne tout un tas de ferraille qui peut s'avérer bien utile, répliqua Bellatrix, le sourire aux lèvres de voir Valentin perdre autant de sang. Toi qui aime tant ta sang de bourbe de mère, je te fais l'honneur de mourir à la façon moldue… Estime toi heureux de ton sort.

Gémissant, agonisant, Valentin ne pouvait plus répondre, trop occupé à rejeter sa douleur. Il ne pouvait pas bouger sans avoir mal. Il allait mourir aussi bêtement, Teddy avait raison depuis le début : il ne savait pas se battre. Mais il était trop colérique, et sa colère avait eu raison de lui.

Bellatrix tenait la tête du jeune homme et voulait encore plus l'enfoncer pour qu'il meure définitivement. Sans qu'elle s'aperçoive de la douleur du cousin apeuré, elle reçu un violent coup sur la tête, et elle perdit connaissance.

- Le problème avec de vieux cachots, reprit Teddy, c'est qu'il traîne tout un tas de ferraille bien utile.

Il lâcha sa barre de fer et alla aider Valentin. Mais il repoussa son cousin.

- Ne me touche pas, j'ai mal…

- Il faut t'extraire, sinon tu vas mourir ! cria Teddy

- Si ça doit être le cas…

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi…

Teddy avait dit ça avec les larmes aux yeux. Hermione éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Drago qui la berça pour la consoler. Il détourna les yeux du sang meurtri de son fils. Lucius baissa la tête, passa devant son fils et lui dit :

- Occupe toi de tes enfants, mais je ne veux plus te voir.

Il ne laissa pas Drago le temps de répliquer que Lucius avait quitter le cachot des horreurs.

Valentin pleura en silence, il voulait en finir vite, tellement la douleur lui était insupportable. Sa vue se brouilla et laissa apparaître ses parents devant lui. Il les regarda et leur dit doucement :

- J'arrive…

Le beau sourire d'Hermione s'effaça et il entendit :

- Certainement pas…

Puis Valentin perdit connaissance en espérant rester avec sa mère une fois passé du côté céleste du monde.

**

*

_« Je suis si fatiguée d'être ici, __  
__Etouffée par mes craintes enfantines__  
__Et si tu dois partir__  
__J'aimerais que tu partes tout simplement.__  
__Car l'ombre de ta présence persiste__  
__Et elle ne me laissera pas en paix__  
_

_Il semble que ces blessures ne cicatriseront pas__  
__Cette douleur n'est que trop réelle__  
__Il y en a simplement trop pour que le temps puisse effacer »__  
_

Un ciel orné de lumière étincelante, tenant par magie pour éclairer les alentours de cette abbaye laisser à l'abandon depuis des dizaines, voire des centaines d'années. L'abbaye de Whitby était un monastère bénédictin en ruines situé à proximité de la ville du même nom, dans le Yorkshire du Nord sur la côte nord-est de l'Angleterre. Harry et Remus avaient cherché longtemps avant de trouver un endroit paisible, vieux, et surtout un endroit sacré et abandonné, afin d'éviter des moldus trop curieux. Harry avait lancé un sortilège de confusion sur les moldus vivant à Whitby. L'abbaye était située sur les hauteurs de la ville, éloignée et en face de la mer. C'était tout simplement magnifique, un endroit digne pour enterrer la femme de Tonks, Severus et Fred.

Teddy n'avait pas tué Bellatrix, il l'avait juste assommé. Une fois la bataille de Poudlard passé, il n'avait pas voulu sortir de sa chambre pendant des jours. Il avait eu la possibilité de sauver sa mère, il ne l'avait pas saisi. Remus s'était rappelé que Dolohov allait le tuer… il avait anticipé et avait tué ce mangemort. Mais était arrivé trop tard. Il avait vu de ses yeux, Bellatrix lancer l'avada sur sa femme. Ne voulant pas risquer de laisser son fils orphelin, il avait quitté Poudlard en vitesse, laissant les derniers espoirs de survie entre les mains de Harry…

_J'ai tant lutté pour me convaincre que tu étais bien partie__  
__Mais bien que quelque part tu sois toujours avec moi__  
__Je suis seule depuis le début_

Pour les trois cercueils, Harry et Remus avaient fait appel à une chorale. 11 jeunes étrangers venant tous de l'Europe de l'Est. 10 garçons en cercle ouvert derrière un jeune de 13 ans qui chantait ces paroles, seul devant tout l'hémicycle.

Harry, Ginny, Remus tenant Teddy dans ses bras, Teddy, Hermione tenant Valentin, Drago tenant Sanya et Valentin composèrent le premier rang. Remus avec les deux Teddy allèrent devant la tombe de Tonks et lui déposèrent une rose rouge en signe de passion, d'un amour éternel.

« A ma femme, à la mère de mon fils, que Merlin te garde près de lui. Repose en paix. »

A l'entrée de l'abbaye, Valentin assista à l'enterrement en retrait. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir tué Bellatrix. Il avait sauvé ses parents mais pas sa cousine. Son passage dans le passé allait s'en doute provoquer des changements. Il s'avança, en boitant, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, son poumon avait été perforé légèrement et il avait eu les cotes cassées. Heureusement son cœur n'avait pas été touché. Il alla à côté de sa mère qui lui fit un énorme sourire.

- Comment vas-tu Valentin ?

- Je vais bien, lui sourit-il

- Je n'aurai pas supporter que tu donnes ta vie pour la mienne, avoua Hermione

Elle souleva le tee-shirt de son fils et vit une auréole cousue.

- J'ai ma blessure de guerre, maman, et c'est pour te sauver. Elle est douloureuse mais elle en vaut le coup.

Elle sourit et donna Valentin bébé à Drago, qui du se dépêtrer avec ses jumeaux. Le jeune homme sourit en voyant son père mal à l'aise avec 2 enfants. Il fut surpris quand il vit Ron s'avancer vers Drago et lui proposer son aide. Décontenancé, Drago l'accepta néanmoins. Ron prit Sanya dans ses bras. La petite était joyeuse de se retrouver dans les bras du rouquin.

- C'est normal que ma sœur aime Weasley ? demanda t-il à sa mère

- Je ne sais pas, ria Hermione. Ron accepte un peu plus les jumeaux, c'est une bonne chose… Notre amitié reste fragile…

- Mouais…

Il voyait tout cela d'un mauvais œil. Valentin et Hermione déposèrent à leur tour une rose sur chaque cercueil. L'enfant de 13 ans, cheveux mi long, chantait toujours les refrains blessants de la disparition d'un être cher. Mais sa voix était magnifique. Hermione et son fils allèrent voir le jeune prête qui s'occupait des 11 choristes. Intriguée, Hermione demanda :

- Cet adolescent chante vraiment bien…

- Matthias ? Oui, il est très doué. On entendra parler de lui, croyez moi, sourit-il

- Je n'en doute pas… lui répondit Hermione, obnubilée par cet adolescent.

Matthias avait entendu l'échange entre son mentor et Hermione. Il finit son refrain, un sourire au coin des lèvres et des yeux brillants. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : grandir et attendre le bon moment pour refaire parler de lui…

**

*

Les deux adolescents étaient revenus à leur époque… Après une vague fumé, comme s'il revenait à lui, Valentin ouvrit les yeux et vit Victoria devant lui, qui lui souriait. Il la regarda, se sentant mal à l'aise. Ils étaient revenus avant sa bêtise…

- Tu as perdu connaissance ?

Il ne lui répondit pas et pensa à sa mère et à son père. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait changé le futur. Cette escapade dans le passé fut le meilleur moment de sa vie, à croire que même les utopies étaient réalisables. Il revint sur terre et faisait mine d'écouter Victoria.

- Tu as quelqu'un dans la vie ?

- Oui j'ai quelqu'un…

Pareil, aux moindres détails. Tout était pareil. A la différence, il ne perdrait plus la femme qu'il aimait.

- Elle est à l'université ?

- Non. Mais je ne la tromperai pas, d'accord…

- Elle ne le saura jamais…

Il fronça les yeux, elle insistait. Puis, il entendit des murmures venir à eux et reconnu Jenifael, accompagnée de Constance, sa petite amie ! Que faisait-elle ici ? Il poussa violemment Victoria et alla vers les cousines Weasley. Quand Constance vit son petit copain, elle courra vers lui et l'embrassa à n'en plus finir. Valentin poussa un cri de douleur silencieux mais lui rendit ses baisers tout en épiant la réaction de Jenifael. Elle était mal à l'aise, elle détourna les yeux. Alors il stoppa tout avec Constance et sourit faiblement.

- Mon chéri, j'ai une grande nouvelle ! lui dit Constance

« Dis moi que tu me largues que je puisse prendre Jenifael et lui avouer mon amour ! » pensa Valentin avec un demi sourire.

- Quoi donc ?

- Nous allons nous marier !

Valentin fit les yeux ronds, ne pensant pas du tout à ça. Jenifael faisait mine d'être heureuse, mais Valentin sentait qu'elle avait le cœur gros. Il regarda Constance et lui dit :

- Ah oui ? quand ?

- Dans une semaine !!

- Mais… j'aurai aimé être au courant !

- C'est une surprise, mon chéri ! lui dit-elle en l'embrassant

Il lui rendit mais pensa à sa mère, à son père et à son amour… Quelle vie il menait… tout compte fait, il aurait mieux fait de se faire la grosse dinde de Victoria…

**

*

Il se regardait dans le miroir, heureux de ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait réalisé son rêve, de voir une fois sa mère dans sa vie. Il lui restait un ultime souhait mais celui là, il ne pourrait sans doute jamais le réaliser. En effet, revenu du passé, Valentin n'avait pas eu le courage d'avouer son amour à Jenifael –encore. Pourtant il savait parfaitement qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments plus profond que de l'amitié mais c'était plus fort que lui, il repensait toujours à cette journée de vacances quand elle avait lancé qu'elle ne pourrait jamais sortir avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis… ça lui été resté en travers de la gorge. Aujourd'hui était un jour nouveau. Il allait se marier. Se marier avec une Weasley, et pas n'importe laquelle : la fille de Ronald Weasley, Constance Molly Weasley. Accroché à lui depuis plus de 2 ans, Constance lui avait demandé de l'épouser. A sa grande surprise, il avait accepté. Il se mentirait s'il se disait qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour elle. A la base, il était sortit avec Constance pour embêter Ron, mais à force d'être en sa présence, il s'était attaché à elle, même s'il passé la majeure partie de son temps libre à la tromper, pour se dire qu'il ne manquait rien en allant voir ailleurs. Mais Valentin savait qui lui manquait… la seule et unique femme qu'il aimait, la seule et unique femme qui en valait la peine. D'une beauté inimaginable, d'une gentillesse et d'une sagesse à toute épreuve, Jenifael était sans doute la seule personne au monde pour qui il serait prêt à tout. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas elle qu'il allait épousait, il se contenterait de sa copie version Weasley en beaucoup moins belle et beaucoup intelligente… En gros, il allait épouser la réplique de Ronald Weasley en version féminine… Quel avenir dément il se construisait !

Il soupira et enfila son costume de marié. Oui, il appelait cela un costume… parce que ce n'était que du cinéma tout ceci… Ce n'était pas réel. Encore une fois, il se regarda dans le miroir. Costume gris, froufrou blanc, chapeau haut de forme… ridicule, ce n'était pas lui. Lui se saurait vu filer à Las Vegas en compagnie de Jenifael et se marier à la va vite. Mais au moins, cela aurait été un mariage d'amour- un vrai.

Il sortit sa caméra de sa sacoche. Il l'alluma. Il sourit quand il vit sa mère lui dire « Je t'aime ». Puis la coulée de larmes incontrôlables. C'était à ce moment là que Teddy rentra dans la petite salle. Il vit son cousin en pleurs et vint l'aider à se relever.

- Toi, tu as encore regardé Hermione dans ta caméra

- Ah bon, tu es devin ! dit-il sarcastiquement

Teddy ria jaune.

- Alors, es-tu prêt à te faire passer la bague au doigt ?

- Absolument pas !

Teddy le considéra gravement. Quel entêté quand il s'y mettait.

- Pourquoi l'épouses-tu ?

- Je ne voulais pas lui refuser ça, elle aurait été triste après…

- Tu épouses Constance pour éviter de lui faire du mal ? Mais tu ne l'aimes même pas !

- ça c'est sur… Peu importe…

Teddy lui prit la caméra des mains et lui dit :

- Je vais filmer ton mariage

Valentin haussa les épaules. Il mit son haut de forme et mis ses gants blancs. Il regarda son meilleur ami, son cousin, son frère… dans les yeux. Son air triste était insoutenable, comme un chien abandonné. Teddy décida alors d'intervenir… quitte à mettre le bazar dans la famille si tranquille des Weasley.

Dans la salle de réception, Harry se tenait au premier rang, attendant les jeunes mariés. De sa poche, il sortit une vieille pierre qui lui servit à l'époque de la grande guerre, l'une des reliques de la mort. Il ne l'avait pas jeté comme il l'avait promis mais il ne l'avait jamais réutilisé. Il la sortit et il sourit quand il vit une silhouette autrefois amie… Hermione. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle était toujours aussi belle avec ses cheveux ébouriffés. Elle avait gardé son beau visage de ses 18 ans, elle n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Elle sourit quand elle vit Harry, mais se sentait bizarre.

- ça fonctionne, chuchota Harry.

- Harry, as-tu utilisé une relique pour me faire revenir ? lui lança Hermione

Harry secoua la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait toujours raison. Il tenta de ne pas trop parler afin d'éviter de passer pour un fou, il était le seul à pouvoir la voir.

- Pourquoi me le reproches-tu ? Tu ne crois pas aux reliques… chuchota t-il

- J'ai peut être changé d'avis… J'ai eu le temps de méditer là dessus.

Harry explosa sans faire attention que sa femme l'observait. Harry rougissait, il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui pose la question redoutée, sinon elle serait qu'il possède la pierre de résurrection.

- Harry, à qui tu parles ?

- Je parle tout seul, Ginny. Ne fais pas attention…

Ginny haussa les épaules et attendit. Hermione regarda tout autour de lui. Harry comprit la question silencieuse.

- C'est le mariage de Valentin, ton fils…

Hermione le regarda avec de gros yeux ronds.

- Je me suis dit que tu aimerais y assister. Même s'il ne peut pas te voir, tu seras venu à son mariage

Hermione ne répondit pas et remercier d'un geste de la tête son ancien meilleur ami. Tout comme le reste de l'assemblée, elle attendit le début de la cérémonie. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps car la musique nuptiale retentit. Constance arriva, tenant le bras de Ron, qui semblait mécontent que ce mariage se fasse. Hermione hoqueta de surprise quand il vit avec qui son fils survivant allait se marier… Puis, elle le vit. Son fils… Grand, cheveux long lui retombant sur son visage, mince et d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Si beau et si fragile à la fois… C'était Narcissa qui l'accompagna à l'autel, elle non plus ne semblait pas ravie que ce mariage se fasse… Valentin sourit à Constance quand il fut à son niveau. Ils se tournèrent vers le prêtre, Théo, et attendit le début. Enfin, le mariage commença :

« Mes chers paroissiens sorciers, ce jour restera gravé comme le jour où Valentin Drago Malefoy épousa Constance Molly Weasley. Quand on les voit ensemble, on sent tout de suite que leur amour est éternel, que la flamme de la passion est venue sur eux pour ne plus jamais les laissés l'un sans l'autre. Mes chers paroissiens, nous allons célébrer le mariage de deux être que Merlin à réuni pour le meilleur et pour le pire… »

Teddy fronça les sourcils et attendit le bon moment pour enfin dire la vérité…

« Avant de les unir par les liens sacrés du mariage, Merlin aimerait savoir si, dans l'assemblée, quelqu'un serait opposé à ce mariage. Qu'il parle ou se taise à jamais… »

Teddy regarda autour de lui. Silence complet. Alors il prit son courage de gryffondor à deux mains et se leva, sous les regards surpris de toute la famille Weasley et de leurs amis. Valentin se tourna vers son meilleur ami en fronçant les sourcils.

- Lupin ? demanda Théo

- Ce mariage ne doit pas se faire ! intervint Teddy

L'assemblée réagit violement à cette déclaration. Murmures et chuchotements se mêlèrent pour faire un brouhaha insupportable.

- Silence ! cria le prêtre, Théo. Lupin, que vous arrive t-il ? Pourquoi…

- Ce ne serait pas juste pour Constance, ni pour Valentin d'ailleurs…

Constance appela sa cousine, Victoire à la rescousse pour le faire taire, avant qu'il ne gâche son mariage. Au contraire, Valentin le scruta et attendit la suite.

- Teddy, tenta Victoire en lui tirant la manche, que fais-tu ?

- Ce mariage est bidon, alors stoppez tout !

- Mais enfin, Lupin, pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ?

- Parce que le marié en aime une autre…

Théo sursauta. Constance resta figée par une telle révélation. Elle lâcha son bouquet de fleurs et chercha ses parents du regard. Puis, ses yeux, noyés par les larmes regardèrent son futur ex possible époux. Celui-ci chercha à éviter son regard.

- Val ? demanda Théo vers Valentin

- Valentin, est-ce que c'est vrai ? questionna Constance

Valentin regarda son cousin. Il mit un certain temps et regarda Constance.

- Oui, c'est la vérité…

- AHH ! hurla Constance

Avant que Valentin n'eu le temps de répliquer, quelqu'un avait déjà éteint la lumière…

**

*

Allongé sur le canapé de sa salle de préparation de l'hôtel, Valentin eu du mal à revenir à lui. Ne supportant pas la nouvelle, Constance avait un peu perdu les pédales.

- Tu vas avoir un gros cocard… lui dit Harry

- Super, maugréa Valentin. Cocard, blessure de guerre, arcade foutue... je vais finir par devenir Frankenstein ! râla t-il

- Blessure de guerre? demanda Harry, étonné

- Peu importe, lui dit Valentin

- Tu m'en veux, lui demanda Teddy

- Bien sûr que non, tu m'as évité de faire une bêtise.

Valentin se regarda dans le miroir et pu constater que Constance ne l'avait pas loupé. Il avait mérité ce qui lui était arrivé, il ne cherchait aucune excuse. Même s'il n'avait rien demandé, qu'il l'aurait épousé, heureusement que Teddy était là… Il se rassit sur le canapé en fixant le monde autour de lui. Harry le fixa et lui dit :

- Ta mère aurait préféré un autre spectacle, lui dit-il en souriant

Valentin le scruta avec intérêt et haussa les sourcils.

- Ma mère ? demanda Valentin

- Oui… Elle était là…

- Quoi ? s'écria Valentin. Où ? Quand ? Comment ?

Ginny regarda son mari avec le même regard interrogateur et très intéressé que celui de Valentin. Harry sourit et répliqua :

- Son esprit était là, j'en suis certain, finit-il par dire

- Ah…

Harry sourit faiblement. Aucune envie de dire qu'il avait une relique avec lui. Très peu de personne connaissait leur existence et cela perdurerait longtemps… Seul son fils Jeremy hériterait d'une relique… la cape… mais pour lui, ce ne serait que la cape, la cape que se passe de père en fils depuis des générations… Harry sortit de ses pensées quand il vit sa fille entrer dans la salle. Visiblement contrariée, elle avait une mine des jours sans…

- Jeni, appela sa mère. Tu vas bien ? demanda Ginny

Jenifael ne répondit pas et fixa durement Valentin. Celui-ci déglutit difficilement et détourna les yeux. Il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi il tremblait. Non pas encore… il ne pouvait pas la perdre encore une fois, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé.

- J'aimerai parler à Valentin, seuls… dit-elle en voyant le regard de son père

Valentin… Quand elle disait son prénom en entier, cela ne présageait rien de bon. C'était soit Sexy Scarface, Scarface ou Val… jamais Valentin. Il soupira et acquiesça et demanda à tout le monde de sortir de la salle. Harry et Teddy comprirent, mais pas Ginny, qui détestait être laissée pour compte. Harry lui promit de tout lui expliquer.

Jenifael ferma la porte après que Teddy eu quitté la pièce aussi. Elle le regarda comme elle avait prit l'habitude. Elle rougissait bien malgré elle… Valentin se racla la gorge et lui dit :

- Tu veux me parler ?

- Pourquoi Valentin ?

Il la fixa en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, Jenifael lui répondit :

- Pourquoi avais tu l'intention d'épouser ma cousine alors que tu en aimes… une autre… lui dit-elle penaud

- Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir. Je la respecte quand même, si c'est ça dont tu as peur ! se fâcha t-il, repensant à la crise qu'elle lui avait faite avant de partir en 1998

Jenifael s'étonna de son agressivité impulsive. Valentin se calma et s'excusa, ce que Jenifael refusa, il n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser…

- Un jour, lui dit Valentin. Un jour tu as dit que…

Il grimaça. Pourquoi avait-il été à gryffondor ? Même pas capable de lui avouer son amour.

- Oui ? l'incita t-elle

- Un jour tu as dit qu'il t'était inconcevable de sortir avec l'un de tes meilleurs amis…

Au tour de Jenifael de froncer les sourcils.

- Tu le penses toujours ? lui demanda t-il

C'était une façon comme une autre de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il était temps, il n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

- Euh… Quand ais-je dis ça ? demanda Jenifael

- Il y a 3 ans bientôt.

- Comment ça se fait que tu t'en souviennes ?

- Parce que…parce…que… ce jour là, tu m'as brisé le cœur…

Jenifael le dévisagea avec peine. Elle était surprise d'une telle révélation… Elle s'approcha de lui et trembla… D'un geste naturel, il la prit dans ses bras. Sa respiration était saccagée, peu lui importait, elle était dans ses bras. Elle s'écarta (à son grand regret) de lui.

- Ce qui veut dire ? lui demanda t-elle

Il sourit, son regard perdu dans le vite. Un vide amoureux éternellement rempli d'amour pour elle. Il releva doucement la tête et lui dit :

- Ce qui veut dire que depuis l'âge de 11 ans, je suis amoureux de toi.

Jeni le regarda stupéfaite. Elle se sentit rougir, elle ne savait que dire. Quant à Valentin, il n'en revenait pas de lui avoir dit ça brute pour point. Il soupira puis s'accosta au dos du canapé. Il ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose. Jeni lui tourna le dos et partit en direction de la porte, restant silencieuse. Val abaissa sa bouille et respecta son futur son choix. Néanmoins, elle lui dit :

- Je… je ne peux pas faire ça à Constance…

Elle lui avait parlé de dos fixant la porte qui soudainement avait grand intérêt à ses yeux. Valentin répliqua sèchement :

- Je ne suis pas marié à elle !

- Tu as failli…

- Oui mais elle, elle n'est pas toi…

Jenifael ne bougeait plus. Elle avait soudainement prit chaud, des gouttes venues de nulle part lui tombaient radicalement sur ses mains moites. Elle se retourna et s'accosta contre la porte, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Comment pouvait-elle refuser son amour alors qu'elle-même lui portait le même amour depuis de nombreuses années. Elle se souvint parfaitement de cette réflexion datant de 3 ans, mais à l'époque, elle avait peur des sentiments nouveaux qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle avait peur qu'il la rejette, qu'il ne soit plus son sexy Scarface, ce meilleur ami qu'elle aimait depuis petite. Les sentiments d'amour qu'elle éprouvait lui gâchaient la vie, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti pareil désir pour un homme. Elle s'en voulait car elle savait que sa cousine, avec qui elle avait tant partagé, était aussi follement amoureuse de lui. Quand ils sont sortis ensemble, Jenifael fut heureuse pour elle, mais elle savait qu'au fond de son cœur, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : qu'il rompt. Ce soir, c'était le cas et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il l'aimait, elle, et pas une autre. Il avait avoué devant une assemblée qu'il aimait une autre femme que la femme d'à côté… Cette envie qu'elle avait qu'il rompt était enfin réel et c'était pour elle.

Valentin s'approcha du seul désir qui animait sa vie amoureuse. Il lui tortilla une mèche rebelle de cheveux et lui susurra de façon très sensuelle :

- J'ai grandi avec toi et, déjà, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était te protéger. Tu as deux petits frères, mais Teddy et moi avons toujours su que tu serais notre protégée, notre meilleure amie. J'ai grandi et mes sentiments ont évolué. Quand je suis rentré à Poudlard, je n'avais qu'une envie : finir à Gryffondor. Pourquoi ? Parce que je voulais être dans la maison de ma mère, mais aussi je voulais être dans la tienne, car je savais parfaitement que tu y finirais. J'avais peur que Teddy ressente les mêmes sentiments que moi à ton égard. Avec soulagement, ils ne sont jamais arrivés parce que je me disais que si ça avait été le cas, tu aurais voulu être avec lui…

- Quoi ? s'étonna Jenifael. Mais…

- Chut, mon ange…lui dit-il en lui caressant les lèvres. Teddy est parfait, beau, métamorphomage, intelligent… mais fort heureusement, il n'a jamais vu en toi plus qu'une amie. J'ai donc attendu, te laissant grandir et devenir la femme que tu es. Une femme parfaite, d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Jeni, je n'ai jamais vu une femme aussi belle que toi et je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis raide dingue amoureux de toi, non, je dis ça parce que c'est la vérité. Tes cheveux roux clairs représentent la sagesse et la gentillesse qui émanent de toi, tes yeux verts émeraudes représentent ton passé. Enfin quand je me suis dit que tu étais prête pour avoir quelqu'un, je souffrais de te voir avec le fils Finnigan, un raté de première. Tu venais de me dire qu'un amour avec un de tes meilleurs amis était inconcevable. Alors j'ai décidé d'être avec Constance, même si finalement ça n'a pas fonctionné. Je pensais t'oublier dans ses bras mais cela m'était impossible. Tu m'obsédais, je te voyais partout…

- Valentin…lui dit Jenifael d'une voix pressée

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je t'aime Jeni, en ne faisant pas attention à sa remarque. La fierté qui m'anime quand je te vois, le boum de mon cœur quand je vois ton sourire. J'aimerai que tu saches que le simple fait d'entendre le son de ta voix, de t'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, ou de te sentir prés de moi suffit à me rendre heureux. Je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans toi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi...

**

*

_Aout 2009 : Chemin de traverse_

_Valentin avait 11 ans, et il s'apprêtait à rentrer à Poudlard. Théo, son parrain, avait demandé à Narcissa s'il pouvait l'emmener faire ses courses, ce qu'elle accepta. C'était en autre l'occasion de se retrouver entre mecs. Il l'emmena choisir sa robe de sorcier, puis ses livres de potions, de défenses contre les forces du mal, d'histoire de la magie etc… c'était Théo qui portait tout, Valentin se contentant de regarder tout autour de lui, il n'était jamais venu. Puis, le parrain décida de lui payer un jus de citrouille au bar du chemin de traverse. Il en profita pour lui expliquer certaine petites choses :_

_- On passe la journée ensemble, Val, ça ne te plait pas ?_

_- Le petit garçon hocha positivement la tête. Théo soupira._

_- Tu es content d'être à Poudlard ?_

_Toujours le hochement positif. Théo alla s'énerver mais il se calma quand il reconnu son ancien ami, Blaise Zabini, accompagné de sa femme Lima et son fils, Sergio. _

_- Hey, Blaise !_

_- Par la barbe de Merlin, Théo !_

_Théo se leva et se jeta dans les bras de son ancien acolyte. Il salua femme et enfant de Blaise, qui lui demanda :_

_- Dîtes moi, père Théo, auriez vous pêcher ?_

_Blaise ria en voyant le visage décontenancé de Théo. Il sourit quand il comprit qu'il faisait référence à Valentin._

_- C'est le fils de Drago…_

_Blaise se tut et fixa durement le rejeton de Drago. Valentin se détourna du regard, pour soupirer._

_- Le fils de Drago, hein… le fils qu'il a eu avec la sang de bourbe… cracha t-il_

_- Tu as toujours des préjugés sur elle ? lui demanda Théo_

_- Drago est mort par sa faute, rien de plus…_

_Théo et Blaise continuèrent de parler. Valentin regarda Sergio, qui fronça les sourcils puis qui détourna le regard pour quémander une glace à sa mère. Voyant que Théo ne faisait pas attention à lui, Valentin se leva, car il ne sentait pas désiré ici. Il marcha tout seul dans les rues du chemin de traverse et vit l'allée des embrumes. Sombre, humide, elle avait l'allure d'un labyrinthe. Il s'y engouffra et marcha derrière les personnes bizarres de cette allée. Il ne savait pas du tout où il allait mais un bruit retint son attention. Des pleurs discrets mais des pleurs quand même. Il alla voir ce que c'était : une fillette, qui devait être plus jeune que lui. Elle était toute mignonne avec ses cheveux roux en forme de tresses à la Fifi Brindacier. Valentin s'approcha d'elle et lui secoua l'épaule. La fillette sursauta et trembla. _

_- Me faîtes pas de mal…_

_Valentin ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder ses yeux verts émeraude. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui dit :_

_- Personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal…_

_Il la prit dans ses bras et regarda autour de lui. Il n'aimait pas du tout cet endroit, il avait peur…_

_- Où est ta maman ? demanda la fillette_

_- J'en ai pas…_

_Elle cria sa stupéfaction et s'excusa._

_- Je m'appelle Jenifael Potter_

_Il la regarda et lui sourit._

_- Valentin Malefoy._

_C'était la première fois qu'il la vit, la première fois qu'il vit un autre enfant qui acceptait de lui parler… Rien que pour cela, Jenifael avait conquit le cœur de Valentin, le muet._

_**_

_*_

Jenifael sentit un picotement au creux de ses reins. Elle le savait, il était sincère. Ses yeux clairs brillaient d'amour pour elle depuis le début. N'y pouvant plus, elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Leur premier (vrai) baiser… Il la prit par la taille et accentua ce baiser si féru. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, poussant chacun leur râle de soupire. Ils se séparèrent (toujours à regret) et se sourirent, front contre front. Puis, Jeni regarda le canapé et Valentin comprit. Ne se souciant plus de la famille, qui attendait toujours sur la bas de la porte, Valentin prit sa bien aimée dans ses bras et la déposa dans le canapé. Pas de chichi, pas de blabla, Valentin lui caressa l'entre jambe, puis son intimité, mouillé à présent par le désir. Il glissa sa main sous la jupe pour lui enlevé sa petite culotte. Il s'accroupit devant elle, qui le regarda étonné. Il lui sourit machiavéliquement et l'embrassa les cuisses. De tous petits bisous le long de ses cuisses, puis il arriva à son intimité. Elle hoqueta de surprise quand elle sentit sa langue chaude lui titiller le clitoris. Elle ferma les yeux et apprécia à sa juste valeur le délice de cet amour. Elle tenta de s'agripper à quelque chose, sinon elle sentait qu'elle allait défaillir. Valentin accentua les coups de langue sur la chair si fragile, il voulait l'entendre gémir, l'entendre, savoir que c'était lui le responsable de son bien être. Il tournillait, approfondissait ses coups de langue. Il attrapa ses deux mains et les tint très fort. Jenifael se sentit venir elle gémissait de plus en plus fort.

**

*

_1__er__ septembre 2009_

_Il était assis dans le Poudlard express et fut rejoint par Teddy Lupin, qui s'était assis en face de lui. Ils étaient cousin, pourtant il ne se connaissait guère. Valentin avait beaucoup voyagé avec sa grand-mère durant sa petite enfance, de ce fait, il n'avait jamais rencontré Harry et sa famille… jusqu'au jour du chemin de traverse. Théo son parrain, souhaitait le voir à Serpentard, bien entendu, comme son père avant lui. Il devait être fier d'en être. Mais Valentin ne semblait pas convaincu, pensant qu'il existait peut être un idéal ailleurs qu'à Serpentard._

_- Harry m'a dit que tu es le fils d'Hermione Granger_

_Valentin le regarda, mal à l'aise, fronçant les sourcils plus forts qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

_- Et alors ? ça pose un problème ?_

_- Aucun, lui assura Teddy. Harry m'a beaucoup parlé d'elle. Ta mère était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, lui sourit-il_

_Ses yeux picotèrent dus à larmes imprévues. Il regarda par la fenêtre, gêné d'une telle conversation._

_- Je ne sais pas. Ma grand-mère ne la connaissait pas vraiment, elle ne m'en n'a pas beaucoup parlé. Théo pareil. Ils ne me parlaient que de mon père._

_- Ah. Pas ce n'est pas étonnant. Tu vas aller à Serpentard ?_

_Valentin était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Etait ce un crime d'allé dans une maison comme Serpentard ? Il ne fallait plus avoir de préjugés sur les moldus ou les sangs de bourbes alors pourquoi continuer d'avoir des préjugés sur Serpentard ? Ce qui valait dans un sens, valait dans l'autre. Néanmoins, Valentin ne savait pas…_

_- Je ne sais pas… J'aimerai être dans la maison de… ma mère, avoua Valentin_

_Teddy sourit et répliqua :_

_- Gryffondor. ça serait cool, on serait ensemble._

_Etait-ce une bonne chose d'être dans la même maison que lui. Là encore Valentin n'avait pas de réponse. Depuis petit, il s'était forgé une carapace pour être seul et indépendant. Il avait parlé très tard, il était toujours aussi timide. Son passé était tel qu'à aujourd'hui, il n'aimait pas s'entourer._

_Arrivés à Poudlard par les barques, Valentin se sentit vivre. Il aimait cet endroit fascinant. Il savait que sa vie allait changer._

_[…]_

_- Teddy Lupin, appela le professeur Londubat_

…

_- « Gryffondor »_

_Des applaudissements retentirent et d'un coup Valentin transpira, sans expliquer pourquoi. Il appréhendait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre._

_- Valentin Malefoy_

_Il sentit des regards persistants sur lui. Tout le monde, vraiment tout le monde le regarda avec de gros yeux. Il était devenu une bête de foire, il détestait ça. Il s'assit, le Choixpeau sur la tête et il attendit :_

_« Un Malefoy et pas n'importe lequel. Pour toi aucune hésitation…_

_« Je veux être différent_

_« Comment ça différent ? Tu ne peux l'être, tu es un Malefoy…_

_« Je veux être dans la maison de ma mère… et je sais que Jenifael y sera aussi. Je veux être à gryffondor… Je sais ce que je veux…_

_« Aucun doute _

_« Gryffondor…_

_« Très bien, alors ce sera : »_

_- Gryffondor ! s'exclama le Choixpeau »_

_Teddy cria sa joie et les gryffondor furent surpris d'avoir un Malefoy chez eux mais l'accueillirent avec la plus grande joie possible._

_**_

_*_

De l'autre côté de la porte, Teddy fronça les sourcils. Il aurait juré entendre un bruit. Il colla son oreille à la porte et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il comprit ce que les deux tourtereaux faisaient. Il se sentit mal à l'aise quand il comprit la question silencieuse de son parrain.

- Euh…ils parlent, ça à l'air important…

- Teddy, dis moi la vérité ! exigea Harry, sous les regards décontenancé de sa femme

Teddy rougissait et Harry comprit quand il abaissa la tête.

- Ne me dit pas que ma fille et Valentin font…

- Si…

- Maintenant ? cria t-il

- Oui…

- Harry ! se lamenta Ginny. Que…

- Par les glandes de Merlin ! s'outra Harry

- C'est peu de le dire… soupira Teddy, résigné

**

*

_1__er__ Mai 2016_

_Harry venait de lui offrir les photos d'Hermione. Et son parrain, sa caméra. Cette journée était une journée de deuil national et Poudlard fermait ses portent pour commémorer l'anniversaire des disparus de la grand guerre. Cette année là, le 1__er__ mai tombait un dimanche, donc exceptionnellement les élèves furent autorisés à rentrer chez eux pendant quelques jours, les cours ne reprenant que le mardi. Ce dimanche là, il passa son anniversaire chez Harry en compagnie de Teddy et de Jenifael. Il détestait ce jour mais il allait en profiter. Il la passait avec Constance, sa petite amie. _

_La soirée fut excellente, il s'était bien amusé mais n'avait pas consommé une goutte d'alcool, détestant ça. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Jenifael avait ingurgité une tonne d'alcool, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle retrouva Valentin dans le jardin, quand celui-ci tenta de répéter ce qu'il allait lui dire._

_- Val…_

_Il se tourna et lui sourit. _

_- La nuit est belle…_

_- Fabuleuse… lui dit-elle sans intérêt._

_Elle s'approche de lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Il se laissa faire mais se demanda si elle faisait cela parce qu'elle était totalement et irrémédiablement bourrée ou si parce que… parce qu'elle en avait envie… Elle se détacha et lui sourit… sans rien ajouter… non, elle était juste bourrée…_

_Le lendemain, Jenifael se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne, qu'elle mettait bien évidemment sur le compte de son alcoolisme passager. Elle se leva du canapé dans lequel elle avait passé la nuit. Elle entendit un bruit, venir de la chambre de Constance. Prit au vif, elle regarda discrètement en travers de la porte et vit sa cousine à califourchon sur Valentin entrain de le chevaucher sauvagement, prenant ainsi un pied indescriptible. Ses soupires, ses râles de plaisir qu'elle prenait avec lui, lui secoua l'échine, comme touchée au cœur. Elle referma la porte se disant, que c'est elle qui aurait du être sur Valentin, le chevauchant avec passion._

_Elle n'était peut être pas aussi bourré que Valentin le prétendait…_

_**_

_*_

Valentin retira la langue de cette chair si tendre et fragile et sourit d'autant plus à sa dulcinée, qui avait le souffle coupé. Elle le regarda et lui dit d'une voix rauque :

- Valentin… encore…je vais exploser…

- J'arrive mon amour

Il déboutonna son pantalon et enleva son caleçon. Il s'installa délicatement sur elle. D'un geste vif, il lui écarta plus les cuisses et s'insinua en elle avec une douceur presque infinie. Elle retomba sa tête en arrière et sentit le membre de cet amant qu'elle aimait tant en elle. Valentin ferma les yeux et apprécia ce moment unique qu'il allait partager avec elle. Il commença ses vas et vient lentement pour profiter de son bonheur. Gémissant tous les deux, il accentua ses coups de reins, allant de plus en plus vite. Il s'accrocha au canapé et soulevant les hanches de Jenifael avec son autre main pour l'aider à accentuer ses coups de reins. Il s'arrêta, se posa sur elle et la renversa, pour que ce soit elle qui finisse leur étreinte amoureuse. Elle s'installa sur lui confortablement, poussa des petites cris de plaisirs quand elle sentit son membre au plus profond de son être, puis fit ses vas et viens en se tenant sur le torse de son amant. Il posa ses mains sur ses fesses pour l'aider à aller plus vite, il se releva pour que tous deux soient assis et n'y tenant plus, elle cria son bonheur pendant que lui, déversa sa semence. Il s'écroula, suivit de près par Jenifael. Il la prit dans ses bras et se calma. Elle se redressa et observa les yeux de son amant. Sa pupille droite verte et sa pupille gauche bleue… Simplement magnifique. Elle l'embrassa et lui susurra :

- Val, j'ai un problème…

Il la fixa, curieux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon amour ?

- J'ai… rougit-elle. C'était si…bon… J'ai encore envie…

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa amoureusement et fit glisser ses mains sur ses fesses en signe d'approbation.

*****

De l'autre côté de la porte, Harry s'impatienta et commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Teddy se racla la gorge et Ginny se sentit gênée.

« J'entend le loup, le renard et la belette, j'entend le loup et le renard chanter ! » chantonna Teddy. Harry lui fustigea un regard noir mais son filleul continua.

- C'est joli ! lui dit une voix féminine

Teddy arrêta et fit face à Constance. Toujours en mariée, avec des cernes dus aux pleurs. Elle se tenait là devant lui. Teddy se redressa et lui sourit faiblement, puis regarda Harry, qui lui, semblait catastrophé… l'affaire de famille que ça allait déclencher…

- J'aimerai parler à Valentin…

Teddy roula des yeux et avait soudainement très chaud. Que dire ? Que faire ?

- Je vais voir, s'il s'est remis de son cocard ! plaisanta Teddy, sous les sourires embarrassés de Ginny et Harry

- Oui, dis lui que je veux savoir qui c'est…

- Euh oui…

Teddy rentra en vitesse dans la salle, puis referma la porte sans se retourner, se doutant que les deux amants étaient sur le canapé. Valentin et Jenifael sursautèrent et se redressèrent, gênés.

- Vous… euh… je n'ai rien vu hein, mais…vous…pouvez vous rhabiller, s'il vous plaît ?

- Teddy! rouspéta Jeni. Je vous avez dit que je voulais parler à Val, seul à seul…

- Ah vous entendre, j'aurai plus dit cul à cul… ria t-il

- TEDDY !!

- Tu nous espionnes ? s'outra Valentin

- Pas la peine mon frère, Jeni n'est pas très discrète.

- Que… rougit Jeni

- Harry est en colère, parce que ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu de vous envoyer en l'air…

- Au contraire, dit Valentin. C'était le bon moment de s'aimer…

Ils s'étaient rhabillés et à l'entendre, Jenifael sourit et se colla dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur le haut du crane et attendit l'explication de Teddy.

- Constance est là et elle veut savoir qui c'est…

- Constance est là ? paniqua Jenifael en se relevant.

Valentin ne dit rien. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler ou de s'expliquer. Il ne devait rien à personne, il avait le droit d'aimer qui, il voulait, et il ne voulait absolument pas se justifier. Voyant l'air paniqué de sa Jeni, il comprit qu'elle n'était pas bien, qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une histoire de famille. Il en était la cause, il le savait. Il était étranger à cette famille et il venait d'y mettre le souk. Il se releva et dit :

- Je ne vais pas mettre le bazar dans la famille… Je n'y suis pour rien si je suis amoureux de toi depuis mes 11 ans. Mais je comprends que toi et ta cousine soyez proche… lui dit-il

- Val ? demanda Jeni

- Je vais partir, vous allez m'oublier et vous allé rester cette famille si unie et soudée. Je ne suis qu'un piètre étranger et je ne veux pas être la cause d'une quelconque coupure familiale.

Teddy le considéra gravement, très inquiet parce qu'il savait qu'il était sérieux. Jeni avait les yeux noyés de larmes. Pas maintenant ! Pas après s'être retrouvé.

- Tu vas m'abandonner alors qu'on vient…

- Enfin de se trouver ? finit Valentin. Je n'ai pas le choix

- On a tous le choix, Val ! Je ne veux pas te perdre !

- Moi non plus. Si je fais ça, c'est uniquement pour te protéger. Je ne supporterai pas qu'on dise des choses sur toi sous prétexte que tu es l'amour de ma vie et que j'ai abandonné Constance au pied de l'autel…

- Oui, mais c'est moi qui ait tout dit ! justifia Teddy

- Oui, mais heureusement et j'ai amplifié les choses parce que cette personne c'est Jeni. Il n'y en aura jamais d'autre, la seule que je veux, c'est Jeni.

Jeni se précipita dans ses bras et l'embrassa si passionnément que Valentin gémissait avec bonheur. Quand elle se retira, elle lui dit :

- Je pars avec toi

- Quoi ? s'écria Teddy

Valentin regarda l'amour de sa vie et sourit, heureux. Il n'en demandait pas tant mais… il l'espérait.

- Tu es sûr mon cœur ?

- Evidemment, mon ange, lui susurra t-elle.

Valentin la serra fort contre lui et regarde Teddy, visiblement préoccupé par la nouvelle. Il faisait mine de regarder tout autour de lui, mais il en avait gros sur le cœur. Il se détacha de son ange et alla voir son meilleur ami, son cousin, son frère.

- Ted, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Il n'y a donc pas de place pour moi dans ta nouvelle vie ? lui reprocha t-il

Valentin baissa la tête et lui répondit :

- Si, évidemment. Mais tu sais ce que je ressens depuis toujours. Tu as toujours su et tu sais que je ne fais pas ça parce que je suis lâche… Je fais ça pour…

- Protéger Jeni, je le sais mais…

- Teddy, il faut qu'on parte, on doit vivre notre vie à part… l'Angleterre est trop petite pour nous car à chaque recoin, on est sûr de croiser un Weasley, ria t-il

Teddy mais aussi Jeni sourirent à cette remarque.

- On va éviter les adieux, je crois que c'est mieux… lui dit Valentin

- Pour sûr… Harry va te tuer… et je ne te parle pas de Ginny

- Justement, répliqua Jenifael. S'il te plaît, tu pourras dire à mes parents que…

- T'inquiète Jeni… lui sourit-il faiblement. Je sais…

Valentin accueillit Jeni dans ses bras et ils disparurent, en une seconde, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés. Ils venaient de transplaner… de partir loin de lui et ils laissèrent leur famille derrière eux, sans un au revoir, sans un mot…

Juste pour son sourire, il avait tout quitté…

**

*

**_Finit ! Il y aura un épilogue pour clore la mini fiction^^_**

**_Merci de m'avoir lu!_**

**_Gros bisous, un petit commentaire serait le bienvenu^^ lol_**

**_bye^^_**


	8. Epilogue : le Médaillon

**.**

***.***

**.**

**"On sait ce que l'on a, on sait ce que l'on perd... mais sait on seulement ce que l'on va trouver?"**

**.**

***.***

**.**

_Dies iræ, dies illa,_

_Solvet sæclum in favílla,_

_Teste David cum Sibýlla !_

_Quantus tremor est futúrus,_

_quando judex est ventúrus,_

_cuncta stricte discussúrus !_

_Tuba mirum spargens sonum_

_per sepúlcra regiónum,_

_coget omnes ante thronum._

_Mors stupébit et Natúra,_

_cum resúrget creatúra,_

_judicánti responsúra._

_*.*.*_

_._

Valentin fixa la chorale de cette église protestante chanté en latin. De ce chant grégorien, il n'en comprenait pas un mot, mais il savait qu'il valait dire quelque chose d'important. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Depuis qu'il était partit de l'Angleterre avec Jenifael, il avait changé. Sa personnalité s'en était montré modifiée, surtout depuis qu'il avait vu ses parents.

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis son mariage avorté avec la fille de Ron. Deux ans qu'il vivait une passion hors du commun avec Jeni. Deux ans qu'il pensait jour et nuit à sa mère, décédée. Il donnerait cher pour pouvoir repartir dans le passé et de passer plus de temps avec sa famille.

Jenifael représentait, à présent, son unique famille. Même si toutes les conditions n'étaient pas réunies pour qu'ils vivent pleinement leur vie, Valentin se promit qu'il allait tout faire pour la rendre heureuse. Seulement voilà, quand elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse, il était rentré dans une rage noire. Pourquoi ? Parce que depuis deux ans, ils voyageaient à travers les Etats-Unis à vivre leur vie pleinement. De ville en ville, leur vie vagabonde évoquait la vie qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir. Pourtant, sa vie si parfaite s'était arrêté le jour où Jenifael lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Valentin ne voulait pas d'enfants, il avait peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur d'être un père exécrable. Alors il avait quitté leur appartement de Miami pour se rendre dans une église. Drôle d'endroit pour le sorcier qu'il était.

Avant de partir avec Jeni, il avait volé l'étrange objet de Teddy qui lui avait valu ce voyage temporel. Il avait besoin de conseil. Que faire. Abandonné sa vie avec la femme qu'il avait toujours aimé alors qu'elle portait en elle son propre enfant, ou vivre dans le passé avec sa mère et son père ? Il y avait un risque, non seulement pour l'équilibre temporels, mais aussi pour qu'il en modifie le futur. Pourtant, cette réflexion ne le fit pas peur, se montrant très égoïste.

Il l'avait toujours été.

Il alla voir le prête de l'église et commença à lui parler :

-Bonjour, lui dit-il. J'aimerai vous parler un instant.

Le prête acquiesça et emmena Valentin dans un coin reculé de l'église. Il s'assit sur une chaise et invita « son fils » à en faire de même. Valentin refusa poliment, se contentant de lui montrer l'objet de son cousin. Le prête hoqueta de surprise. Il lui prit la main et lui dit :

-Où as-tu eu cet objet très rare ? lui demanda le prête émerveillé.

-A vrai dire, c'est à mon cousin. Je voulais savoir comment le faire fonctionner à notre guise.

-C'est un objet magique, n'est-ce pas mon garçon, lui dit le prête.

Le silence de Valentin parla pour lui. Il acquiesça, mais étonnement, le prête de cria pas. Il fit tourner le médaillon et lui raconta sa légende :

-Regarde, mon fils, le signe en croix posé sur la coque du médaillon. Connais-tu son origine ?

-Non, désolé, avoua Valentin.

-C'est la croix de l'Ordre du Temple.

-L'Ordre de quoi ? s'étonna Valentin.

-L'Ordre du temple. C'était un ordre religieux et militaire issu de la chevalerie chrétienne au Moyen Âge, dont les membres étaient appelés les Templiers. Certains d'entre eux usaient de la magie pour accomplir des miracles. Mais comme vous le savez, seul Dieu, est capable de miracles. Les capacités magiques des humains ont été mises à rude épreuve. Un jour l'un d'entre eux à reconnu avoir mit au point un objet rare, qui pourrait faire voyager dans l'espace temporel de notre monde. Imaginez un instant, vous perdez une bataille contre le roi de France, vous remontez le temps et vous savez à l'avance ce que l'adversaire va faire. Quel meilleur moyen que de gagner des guerres encore et encore ! Mais ces Templiers ont outre dépassé leur droit, et se sont pris pour Dieu ! La vengeance du Seigneur a été terrible. Beaucoup sont morts sans explications, telle une malédiction qui s'était posée sur eux.

Valentin écouta attentivement le récit du prête et croyait dur comme faire que certains moldus étaient capables de magie…un peu les sangs de bourbe de l'époque moderne.

-Tu ne dois pas user de son pouvoir, un jour cela se retournera contre toi. Quand tu l'auras compris, tu t'en débarrasseras !

-C'est personnel, mais je vous remercie de votre aide.

-Je te propose de chanter un bout de Dies Irae. Crois-moi que tu y verras plus clair.

Valentin ne comprit pas pourquoi il lui proposait cela, mais par politesse, il accepta.

…

Valentin Drago Malefoy avait 20 ans depuis quelques jours et se demandait pourquoi le temps passait aussi vite. Question à laquelle sa sœur jumelle ne se posait pas, tant la seule chose qui la préoccupait était son physique, les garçons et… les plaisirs charnels !

Valentin et Sanya partageaient la même chambre, juste séparée par une grande dalle en métal, qui faisait très moderne. Valentin était affalé dans son lit à fixer le plafond comme s'il avait un intérêt soudain. Sanya grimpa sur la dalle, et bras croisés lui dit :

-Papa va arriver, dépêche toi !

-Je ne veux pas le voir ! lui répondit son frère.

-Oh mais arrête, il nous apporte nos cadeaux d'anniversaire !

-Rappelle-moi la dernière fois qu'il a apporté un cadeau pour Evan ?

Sanya ne répondit pas.

Evan Théodore Granger était le petit frère des jumeaux Malefoy. Né il y a trois ans, par surprise, Evan n'avait jamais connu son père, Drago. En effet, après l'annonce de la grossesse, Drago s'était emporté et avait refusé d'avoir un troisième enfant. Refus catégorique qui n'avait laissé que deux possibilités à Hermione : avorter ou divorcer. Le choix fut vite fait, elle divorça de Drago pour élever, seule, son troisième enfant, alors que ses jumeaux allaient être majeurs.

Valentin adorait sa mère et son petit frère, qu'il chouchouta énormément. Depuis leur divorce, Valentin n'adressait quasiment plus la parole à son père, refusant toujours de le voir quand celui-ci décida de se déplacer pour les voir.

Aujourd'hui il allait régler ses comptes.

Les jumeaux descendirent dans le salon où les attendait Drago. Par précaution, Hermione, qui refusait elle aussi de le voir, était partie dormir chez Harry et Ginny avec son fils. Sanya se précipita dans les bras de son père qui l'accueillit à bras ouvert, la serrant fort contre lui. Puis il regarda son fils, impassible, qui restait en retrait.

-Val ? l'appela son père.

-Valentin, ou Monsieur Valentin pour toi, lui répondit Valentin. Il n'y a que ma mère qui a le droit de m'appeler comme ça.

Sanya lui lança un regard noir, qu'il décida d'ignorer. Puis, il lui dit:

-Dépose ton don de charité pour moi sur la table, je verrai si je l'ouvre ou pas. Tu m'excuseras, ou pas, et peu importe, je remonte dans ma chambre. Et puis dépêche toi de partir, maman et EVAN vont revenir, ne leur gâchent pas le plaisir de rentrer chez eux.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son père et remonta dans sa chambre, en ne déballant pas son cadeau. Drago baissa la tête et était touché par les paroles de son fils. Un jour, peut être que Valentin comprendra son attitude envers Evan et Hermione, qu'il avait abandonné lâchement. Malheureusement Drago n'était pas le seul protagoniste à décider dans cette affaire. Peu importait, il emporterait son secret dans la tombe, en espérant voir un jour son fils Evan. Après avoir passé un peu de temps avec sa perle de fille, qui elle était toujours là pour lui, il reppartit à contre coeur.

Le soir, Hermione rentra dans la chambre de son fils aîné et s'assit sur son lit à côté de lui. Par réflexe, Valentin se calla dans ses bras réclamant un câlin. Sa mère chercha dans sa poche et sortit un médaillon ancien, où la coque laissait apparaître une croix rouge. Intrigué, Valentin le prit et lui demanda ce que c'était.

-C'est le signe de l'Ordre du Templier, lui avoua Hermione. Je ne suis pas experte pour les vieilles légendes du Moyen Âge, mais il a un grand pouvoir. Je ne sais pas lequel.

-Où l'as-tu eu? s'émerveilla t-il.

-C'est le cadeau de ton père, lui dit-elle.

Valentin voulut réagir, mais Hermione l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir et aller s'occuper de son fils de trois ans. Le jeune homme le regarda et paraissait émerveillé par le présent que lui avait fait son "géniteur" comme il le définait. Il le passa autour du cou, prit son livre de vieux chants en latin et commença à lire.

...

Valentin s'installa à côté d'un étrange homme, encapuchonné et tout vêtu de rouge sang. Il lui tendit et il prononça avec sa belle voix grave:

_Quid sum miser tunc dictúrus ?_ _Quem patrónum rogatúrus,_ _cum vix justus sit secúrus ? (Que, pauvre de moi, alors dirai-je ? Quel protecteur demanderai-je, quand à peine le juste sera secouru ?)_

Au même moment, il pensa très fort "Une vie paisible, rien de plus".

Valentin s'installa sous sa couette et lit un poème ancien, en latin, qui se nommait "Dies Irae". Un poème grégorien, qui parlait d'apocalypse et de jugement dernier, tout à fait en édéquation avec ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Il lit à haute voix pour lui:

_Judex ergo cum sedébit,_ _quidquid latet apparébit,_ _nil inúltum remanébit. (Quand le Juge donc tiendra séance, tout ce qui est caché apparaîtra, et rien d'impuni ne restera)._

Au même moment, il pensa très fort "Un monde sans mon père devrait exister!"

Pris de vertiges, les deux Valentins sentirent une secousse violente s'abbatant sur eux. Ils furent aspirer chacun à leur manière pour réapparaître à deux endroits différents. La sensation était comme un transplannage en plus douloureux.

Valentin, toujours son collier au tour du cou, se retrouva devant la tombe de ses parents. _"Ci gît, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, mort pour sauver leur fils". "A mes parents, à jamais dans mon coeur". _Il s'agenouilla, le coeur serré. Etait-ce un rêve ou une mauvaise blague. Puis, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, quand il sentit la fraîcheur s'abbattre sur lui. Il ne rêvait pas, ses parents étaient morts. Il éclata en sanglot en se posant mille questions.

Valentin atterrit lourdement au pied d'un autel. Il se releva difficielement. Il déglutit quand il vit Teddy et Jenifael devant lui à se promettre amour et fidélité devant toute une assemblée de conviés heureux. Le coeur serré, Valentin eut envie d'exploser de rage de voir la femme de sa vie se marier à Teddy. Et si son souhait d'avoir une vie paisible s'était réalisé?

Pourquoi? Comment?

Il s'agenouilla et versa des larmes de tristesse et se rappela ce qui lui avait dit le prête : "Tu ne dois pas user de son pouvoir, un jour cela se retournera contre toi. Quand tu l'auras compris, tu t'en débarrasseras !".

Mais pour les deux Valentin, le mal était fait, il était trop tard. Ils jouaient avec l'espace temps, ils en paieront les conséquences de leurs actes.

...

...

**Finiiii ! En fait cela fait longtemps que je l'avais fini, mais j'hésitais à faire une suite ou pas. Et je n'ai prise ma décision que récemment, donc l'épilogue a été retravaillé dans ce sens. La suite est avancée depuis pas mal de temps, je ne sais pas quand je la posterai. **

**Ceci est juste un épilogue de ce que je pense sur les voyages temporels et l'existence ou non des mondes parallèles.**

**Les deux Valentin ont échangé leur place, et regretteront vite fait leur choix de changer de vie, car comme tout le monde le sait, on ne peut pas tout avoir! A savoir maintenant s'ils aimeront leur nouvelle vie, les changements engendrés.**

**Pourquoi Drago a t-il quitté Hermione et Evan? Comment s'appelle l'enfant de Valentin? Est-il possible que Valentin change après ce nouveau choc? Sera t-il moins égoïste? A voir^^**

**Encore désolée pour l'immense retard, mais je voulais être sure de ce que je voulais faire, et j'ai beaucoup de chose à écrire et à faire avec mes études!**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews! C'est vraiment gentil, et cela donne beaucoup de motivation.**

**Bonne continuation à tous! et à bientôt peut être pour la suite^^**


	9. Note explicative

Alors une petite note explicative, car j'ai vu que certains ne comprenaient pas mon point de vue, ce que je comprends parfaitement ! ^^

Alors perso, je ne suis pas adepte des voyages temporels qui changent le futur parce que tu as changé le passé. Je m'explique : Valentin a sauvé sa mère et son père, Teddy a sauvé son père, mais quand ils retournent chez eux, ils sont toujours orphelins ! Pour moi, et cela n'engage que ma réflexion, le futur des deux cousins ne doit pas être modifié, je ne sais pas ça serait trop bizarre ! Ils retournent chez eux, et ils ont une famille ? Non, ce n'est pas ma philosophie^^

Alors voilà ce que moi je pense des voyages temporels : pour moi, et ce n'est qu'une théorie comme peut l'être la théorie de l'évolution de Darwin, le monde est scindé en mondes parallèles pour assurer son équilibre. Tu vis dans un monde que tu connais, mais il se peut, qu'il puisse y avoir d'autres mondes autour de toi. Il se peut très bien qu'il existe un monde où tes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, un monde où tu n'existes même pas, ou encore un monde où tu as une sœur.

Si vous avez vu le film « The One » avec Jet Li, vous pourriez peut être comprendre mon raisonnement. Il y a un Jet Li qui voyage partout à travers différents monde pour se tuer lui-même, et ainsi devenir l'unique « The One ».

C'est ce que j'ai essayé d'expliquer, sans doute maladroitement, Valentin et Teddy ont remonté le temps c'est vrai de 20 ans, mais dans un autre monde, car ils ne peuvent pas modifier le leur, leur histoire était écrite depuis longtemps. Alors, ils ont sauvé leurs parents et cela n'a changé que le monde dans lequel ils sont allés.

Quant à l'épilogue, il n'est jamais évident de se faire comprendre quand on écrit, surtout les idées aussi tordues que les miennes sont difficiles à expliquer.

La théorie de Darwin a été vérifiée par des scientifiques, alors peut être qu'un jour, on aura la chance de voir la théorie des mondes parallèles être expliquée aussi^^

Dernière chose : Le médaillon que les deux Valentins utilise est bien sur le même. Il a été activé par des phrases en latin, tiré d'un poème grégorien « Dies Irae », qui parle d'apocalypse. Je trouve ça très symbolique vu ce qui se passe après.

PS : je m'inspire seulement de HP, quand Harry ouvre le Horcruxe en parlant fourchelang, bah là c'est la même chose, ils l'activent en parlant latin.

Le Valentin orphelin est égoïste et a peur de sa nouvelle vie de futur père de famille, il souhaite donc avoir une vie plus calme.

Le Valentin qui a des parents est aussi égoïste et souhaite ne plus jamais voir son père.

Un vœu finalement facile à réaliser, ils échangent leur place puisqu'ils ont activé le médaillon en même temps.

L'Orphelin se retrouve dans le monde avec Hermione et Drago, mais Jenifael est mariée à Teddy. L'autre se retrouve dans un monde où ses parents sont morts, mais il va avoir un enfant.

Le but de la main d'œuvre est de les faire changer. Qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie et qu'à un moment il faut faire des choix…

Seront-ils heureux dans leur nouvelle vie ou se rendront-ils compte que la vie qu'ils avaient était faite pour eux ?

Donc voilà, j'espère que c'est un peu plus clair^^

PS : ce n'est que ma propre vision des choses, rien de plus.

Bonne continuation à tous !


End file.
